No Frontiers
by Amruniel
Summary: Manchmal geschehen Dinge, die bewirken, Personen mit anderen Augen zu sehen und manchmal schaffen es diese Personen, Grenzen zu überwinden und zusammen den Himmel zu finden... HGSS... Chap 9 online
1. Folgen der Laune

**Disclaimer: **Hätte ich solche Ideen, würde ich noch länger hier rumposten? NEIN! Genau, ich würde mein Geld damit verdienen… tu ich aber nicht – sind ja auch JK Rowlings Ideen… ich borge sie mir nur aus, mische sie ein wenig neu und bin gespannt, was passiert… und dann kommen sie auch alle wieder heil zurück – versprochen!

**Rating****:** sicherheitshalber R – es wird sicher ein paar explizite Sex-Szenen geben in weiterer Folge

**Pairing:** HG/SS

**A/N: **Ja was soll ich sagen? Nachts um 2 unter der Dusche – das kann nur in ner kranken Idee enden – diesmal trifft sie Hermione und Snape… R&R please!

**Widmung:** Die Geschichte widme ich Rochiel, für die vielen verrückten Stunden in den Foren und als Dank für die ewigen Ermunterungen, weiter zu schreiben!

**Zitat des Tages:** I like men who have a future and women who have a past! ("The Picture of Dorian Gray" von Oscar Wilde)

#################################################################################################################

Die Woche begann mal wieder schrecklich – so, wie in den letzten zwei Monaten jede Woche schrecklich begonnen hatte. Nun, wenn man ehrlich war, waren es mittlerweile sogar Jahre, die Montagmorgen zu den schlimmsten Stunden der Woche machten. Hermione konnte sich schon kaum mehr daran erinnern, in welcher Klasse sie das erste Mal den verhassten Zaubertränke Unterricht gleich als erstes Fach der Woche bekommen hatten. Tatsache war, dass dies nun schon seit einer kleinen Ewigkeit so ging und sich auch nun –in ihrem letzten Jahr in Hogwarts- nicht geändert hatte.   
Eigentlich war sie ja selber schuld an der Misere. Hätte sie nicht einfach ein anderes Fach wählen können, um den gefürchteten Stunden im Kerker zu entkommen? Aber nein, ihr Ehrgeiz und ihr Stolz hatten sie davon abgehalten, einen anderen Kurs zu belegen. So kam es, dass das Mädchen ein weiteres Mal noch müde vom Wochenende und missmutig an ihrem gewohnten Platz im Kerker saß und auf das theatralische Auftreten ihres Tränkeprofessors wartete.

Harry, der es entgegen aller Erwartungen doch geschafft hatte, in Snapes kleine Elitegruppe der Giftmischer, wie sie im Gryffindor-Turm genannt wurden, zu gelangen, öffnete gerade seinen Mund, um Hermione von seinen Erlebnissen mit der kleinen Ravenclaw-Schülerin zu erzählen, als die Kerkertüre mit einem lauten Knall gegen die Wand donnerte und ein äußerst übelgelaunter Professor Severus Snape in den Raum rauschte – natürlich nicht ohne wehende Robe und einige tödliche Seitenblicke zu verschicken, wie Hermione feststellte.  
Das konnte ja heiter werden. Ein Montagmorgen mit einem geladenen Professor Snape war in etwa gleichzusetzen mit der Aussicht durch ein mit hungrigen Haifischen gefülltes Becken schwimmen zu müssen – es war schlicht und ergreifend unerträglich und aussichtslos, lebend davon zu kommen.

Und wie so meist sollte Hermione recht behalten – nach nicht einmal zwanzig Minuten hatte Snape jeden einzelnen der anwesenden Schüler, einschließlich seiner Slytherin-Lieblinge, zur Schnecke gemacht, beiden Häusern je insgesamt 100 Punkte abgezogen und seine Laune schien noch immer am absoluten Nullpunkt zu liegen.

„Nun, da Sie anscheinend am Wochenende besseres zu tun hatten, als zu lernen, werden wir eine kleine Prüfung ansetzen…" schnarrte Snape und eines seiner gefürchteten diabolischen Grinsen kräuselte seine Lippen für Sekunden „…und zwar für… hm…. HEUTE!" Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes erschien vor jedem der Schüler ein kleiner Stapel Papier voll mit Fragen zu allen Zaubertränken, die sie in den letzten sieben Jahren durchgenommen hatten.   
„Verzeihen Sie, Herr Professor, das..."  
"Granger, ich habe Ihnen nicht erlaubt zu sprechen -20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"  
"Aber Sie können keine Prüfung…"  
"Miss Granger – was ich kann und was nicht, liegt in MEINEM, nicht IHREM Ermessen!"  
"Professor, aber…" Hermione ignorierte die warnenden Blicke ihrer Mitschüler und auch Harrys Tritt gegen ihr Schienbein. Sie war überzeugt davon, was sie tat. Es war nicht erlaubt eine Prüfung einfach so willkürlich anzusetzen, das, so war sich das Mädchen sicher, stand in der Schulordnung.  
"Halten sie ihren besserwisserischen Mund, Miss Granger! Nachsitzen, heute Abend nach dem Essen in meinem Büro!"   
Mit diesen Worten unterband Snape jede weitere Diskussion und die Schüler machten sich ohne einen weiteren Laut von sich zu geben über die Prüfungsfragen. Nur wenige erreichten mehr als die Hälfte der Punkte und der nächste Wochenanfang versprach schon jetzt eine ähnliche Katastrophe, wie der jetzige zu werden.

#

Als Ron, Hermione und Harry am Abend die Große Halle betraten, entdeckte das Mädchen sofort, dass Professor Snape noch am Lehrertisch fehlte. Sie konnte sich ein erfreutes Grinsen kaum verkneifen – vielleicht war ihm ja etwas passiert und sie könnte sie das verhasste Nachsitzen bei ihm ersparen.  
"Warum strahlst du denn jetzt wie eine Christbaumkerze?" Ron, der noch nichts von Hermiones kleinem Zusammenstoß mit Snape gehört hatte, konnte sich ihren Blick zum Lehrertisch und das nachfolgende Lächeln nicht erklären.  
"Snape ist nicht…" das Mädchen wurde von einem lauten Knall unterbrochen. Alle Köpfe der versammelten Schüler schnellten zur Eingangstüre, doch als sie den Verursacher des Lärms erblickten, verstummte jedes Gemurmel sofort.

Snape hatte die Türen der Großen Halle mit so einem Schwung auffliegen lassen, dass die Vermutung nahe lag, er hätte sie aufgeflucht und sein Gesichtsausdruck ließ nichts gutes ahnen.  
Mit wehender Robe stürmte Snape durch die plötzliche Stille auf den Lehrertisch zu, ließ sich dort auf seinen Platz fallen und verschoss einige Giftblicke auf diejenigen Schüler und Lehrer, die es gewagt hatten, ihn anzusehen.

"Oh da hat ja jemand tolle Laune…" Hermiones Stimme klang eine Spur zu hoch und zittrig. Jede ihrer Hoffnungen, diesen Tag lebend zu überstehen hatten sich mit einem Mal in Luft aufgelöst. Nicht mit Professor Snape in dieser Laune. Es wäre ein Wunder, würde von ihr nach dem Nachsitzen mehr über sein, als einige kleine Hautfetzen, die malerisch in Snapes Büro verteilt waren.  
Sie konnte es direkt vor ihr sehen, wie Snape auf sie zuging, seinen Zauberstab zückte, ihr einen der Unverzeihlichen an den Hals hetzte und dann ohne noch einmal zurück zu blicken aus seinem Büro stürmte, die wenigen Überreste von Hermione einfach liegen lassend. Eigentlich hatte sie immer auf einen angenehmen Tod gehofft, vielleicht einzuschlafen und einfach nie mehr aufzuwachen, oder wenn schon qualvoll, dann wenigstens für eine gute Sache zu sterben, aber das, was dieser Abend für sie vermutlich bereit hielt galt weder als angenehmer Tod noch als für eine gute Sache. Immerhin würde Snape sich unter Garantie nicht beruhigen, sobald er sie um die Ecke gebracht hatte. Vermutlich würde er Gefallen daran finden und schließlich jeden Schüler, der ihm zufällig in die Quere kam, aus dem Weg fluchen.  
Während sie sich ihren Tod in bunten Farben ausmalte, hatte das Mädchen gar nicht bemerkt, dass sich die Teller vor ihr schon gefüllt hatten, so kam es, dass sie, als plötzlich wieder alle Gespräche der Halle verstummten noch keinen Bissen zu sich genommen hatte.

"Granger, in mein Büro – SOFORT!" von Hermione unbemerkt war Snape aufgestanden und hinter sie getreten. Sie konnte seinen Körper hinter ihrem spüren und die Wut, die ihn umgab, war beinahe greifbar.  
Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken und darauf bedacht, keinen Lärm zu verursachen, stand sie flink auf, warf ihren Freunden einen letzten Blick zu und folgte dem aufgebrachten Tränkemeister Hogwarts mit hängenden Schultern.   
Das konnte ein heiterer Abend werden. An der Türe der Großen Halle drehte sie sich noch ein letztes Mal um und ließ ihre Blicke über die versammelten Schüler und Lehrer schweifen, innerlich davon überzeugt, keinen einzigen von ihnen je wieder zu sehen. Ihre Augen blieben am Lehrertisch hängen und es verwunderte sie nicht zu sehen, wie Professor McGonnagal und Professor Dumbledore ihr mitleidig zunickten.

#

„Nun Miss Granger? So still?" die höhnische Stimme Snapes knallte wie Peitschenhiebe durch sein Büro und ließ Hermion ängstlich zusammenzucken. „Denken Sie etwa, Sie könnten mich besänftigen, wenn Sie ihren vorlauten Mund halten? Das hätten Sie sich vielleicht heute Morgen überlegen sollen – JETZT.IST.ES.ZU.SPÄT!"   
Der Tränkemeister schleuderte die Tür seines Büros so fest ins Schloss, dass die unzähligen Phiolen, Becher und Flaschen in den Regalen klirrten und tanzten, stürmte dann um seinen Schreibtisch und ließ sich in den Ledersessel fallen.   
Nach einigen unheimlichen Momenten, in denen es totenstill im Kerker war, blickte er auf und seine eiskalten, schwarzen Augen bohrten sich in Hermione, die noch immer regungslos neben der Türe stand.  
"Was stehen Sie da so rum? Kommen Sie her!" seine Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, aber sie bebte nur so vor unterdrückter Wut. Zögerlich, aber schnell genug, um ihn nicht noch mehr zu verärgern, trat das Mädchen an seinen Schreibtisch und blieb nervös an ihrem Umhang herumzupfend vor dem schwarzen Holztisch stehen.

„Nun, Miss Granger, was mache ich mit Ihnen?" Snape hatte sie einige Zeit gemustert, war dann aufgestanden und um den Schreibtisch getreten. Nun stand er wenige Zentimeter vor ihr und alleine seine Präsenz ließen Hermione vor Angst die Knie zittern. Eigentlich war sie verrückt. Sie war nun 17 Jahre alt, würde bald die Schule beenden und hatte noch immer Angst vor einem Lehrer, von dem sie mittlerweile WUSSTE, dass er auf ihrer Seite stand – und das nur, weil er gerade üble Laune hatte.   
_'Üble Laune ist ja wohl ETWAS untertrieben!_' Hermiones innere Stimme meldete sich nun zu Wort _‚Der Mensch da ist nicht ungefährlicher, als ein seit Wochen ungefütterter Löwe und du sagt er hat üble Laune???'_   
Die Gedanken des Mädchens wurden jäh durch die schneidende Stimme Snapes unterbrochen.  
"Fräulein Besserwisser hat einmal keine Antwort parat? Ich glaube es einfach nicht. Vielleicht wird dieser Tag doch noch erträglich…" ein süffisantes Lächeln verzog die Mundwinkel des Professors für einige Sekunden, bevor er seine Gesichtszüge wieder komplett unter Kontrolle hatte. Seine Augen glitten über seine Schülerin hinweg und blieben an den vollen Regalen an der Wand hinter ihr hängen. Eine Schlenker mit dem Zauberstab und ein gemurmelter Zauberspruch später und statt der akribischen Ordnung herrschte auf den Regalen ein Chaos, wie es besser nicht ginge.  
"Nun, Miss Granger, Sie könnten ja schon einmal beginnen, hier wieder etwas Ordnung zu machen – Die Gläser werden geputzt, die Inhalte katalogisiert und wenn möglich gezählt und danach wird alles alphabetisch, nach Größe und Farbe geordnet. Viel Vergnügen!" die letzten Worte hatte er so nahe an ihrem Gesicht gesprochen, dass sie seinen heißen Atem an ihren Wangen spüren konnte, unfähig sich von ihm weg zu bewegen.

#

_Jetzt bist du fällig, Süßer. Einfach nur fällig. Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer ich bin? Deine persönliche Sklavin? Fuck! Echt! Das gibt's doch nicht. DENKST du eigentlich, oder soll deine außerordentliche „Schönheit" alle Leute abschrecken, damit sie nicht merken, dass du so was wie ein Hirn gar nicht bekommen hast?  
_In Hermiones Kopf überschlugen sich die Gedanken ihrer Hasstirade auf den Professor, der nun wieder hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß und ihre Prüfungen korrigierte. Ihre Prüfungen? Das Mädchen spürte schon wieder den unbezähmbaren Drang, ihm einige unfreundlichen Worte gegen den Kopf zu schleudern, in sich aufsteigen und konzentrierte sich schnellstmöglich wieder auf die ekelerregenden Flüssigkeitenin den Gefäßen vor ihr, die sie gerade abstaubte.

„Aaaaahhrgh… fuck!" das schmerzvolle Aufstöhnen von Snape riss Hermione aus ihren Gedanken und ließ sie zum Tisch herumwirbeln. Was sie zu sehen bekam ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Die sonst so versteinerten Gesichtszüge ihres Tränkemeisters hatten sich vor Schmerzen verzogen, er umklammerte seinen linken Unterarm und wand sich stöhnend auf seinem Sessel.  
"Professor… kann ich Ihnen…" Hermione war auf den Mann zugelaufen und war gerade dabei, den Schreibtisch zu umrunden, als er seinen Blick hob und sie ansah. Erst da fiel bei ihr der Groschen.  
"Oh… Voldemort?" sie biss sich nervös auf die Unterlippe, als sie das Nicken des Mannes sah. „Worauf warten Sie noch? Los, gehen Sie!" ihre Stimme klang gefasster, als sie erwartet hatte, als sie ihn am Oberarm packte und hoch zog. „Los jetzt!"  
Verwundert blieben seine Blicke eine Sekunde an seiner Schülerin hängen, bevor sich seine Schultern strafften und er mit einem kurzen Nicken aus der Türe stürmte.

#

Es kam Hermione vor, als würde sie schon seit Stunden in Snapes leerem Büro sitzen und darauf warten, die Schritte zu hören, die von seiner Rückkehr zeugten.  
Das Chaos auf den Regalen hatte sie mit einem einfachen Zauber in Windeseile beseitigt gehabt, sobald sich die Bürotüre hinter dem Professor geschlossen hatte und nun wünschte sie sich, sie hätte mit der Hand weiter gearbeitet.  
Was sie dazu brachte, noch immer hier auszuharren, konnte sie sich selbst nicht erklären, Tatsache war, dass sie sich Sorgen machte. Sorgen, dass Snape, der immerhin ein wichtiges, wenn nicht sogar das wichtigste, Mitglied des Ordens war, etwas passieren könnte. Vor einiger Zeit hatte sie eine nervöse Unruhe ergriffen, die ihr nicht geheuer war. Sie fühlte, dass etwas passierte, doch sie konnte sich nicht erklären was es war und vor allem, was es zu bedeuten hatte.

_Verdammt noch mal ich bring Voldemort um, wenn er ihm was getan hat. Wirklich. Dann sollte sich dieser ekelhafte Typ warm anziehen. Wo bleibt er so lange? FUCK! Warum mache ich mir eigentlich Sorgen um dieses Ekelpaket? Warum? Er lässt dann so und so wieder seinen Zorn an mir aus. Vor allem, wenn er merkt, dass ich noch immer hier bin. Das gibt wieder Punkteabzug… und vorher hätte ich ihm alles an den Hals gehetzt – von der Pest bis zu Lord Voldemort und jetzt, wo er bei letzterem ist, da vergehe ich vor Angst, dass ihm etwas passiert. Hermione Granger, du tickst nicht mehr richtig!   
_Während sie vor sich hin grübelnd eine weitere Runde durch Snapes Büro zog, hörte sie endlich die Geräusche, nach denen sie sich seit Stunden sehnte. Schritte auf der Treppe. Doch als sie genauer hinhörte, wurde ihr klar, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Diese Schritte waren erstens hörbar, was bei der überdimensionalen Fledermaus, die Snape normal war, mehr als seltsam erschien – hatte er doch ein ausgesprochenes Talent lautlos hinter einem aufzutauchen, vorzugsweise in Situationen, in denen man gerade über ihn ablästerte und zweitens stockten die Schritte öfter und waren ungleichmäßig. Irgendetwas stimmte hier überhaupt nicht!  
Hastig stürmte das Mädchen zur Türe, riss diese auf und erstarrte, als sie die Gestalt auf der Treppe erblickte.

„Professor Snape, was ist mit Ihnen passiert!" Hermione stürzte auf den Mann, der schwer atmend und mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht an die Wand gelehnt stand zu, legte sich seinen Arm um die Schulter und half ihm vorsichtig die restlichen Stufen hinab.  
"Granger, was machen Sie noch hier?" Snape versuchte seiner Stimme die gewöhnliche Schärfe zu geben, doch es wollte ihm nicht so recht gelingen. Zu froh war er, jemanden zu sehen, der wusste, wo er soeben gewesen war.  
"Ich habe auf Sie gewartet" die Antwort war kaum hörbar, doch Snape verstand sie und schüttelte verwundert den Kopf.   
"Granger, das hätte noch Stunden dauern können! Sie müssten doch schon längst in ihrem Zimmer sein, Vertrauensschülerin hin, Schulsprecherin her!" nur mühsam brachte er die Worte hervor, während er schwer auf Hermione gestützt den Gang entlang zu seinen Privaträumen humpelte.

Snape murmelte leise sein Passwort, das Portrait mit der silbernen Schlage darauf schwang zu Seite und die beiden schleppten sich ins Zimmer. Erst als das Mädchen den mit Schmutz und Blut bedeckten Professor dazu überredet hatte, duschen zu gehen und er im Bad verschwunden war, fand Hermione Zeit, sich in seinem Wohnzimmer umzusehen.   
Es war heller, als sie erwartet hatte. Das prasselnde Feuer im großen Kamin, vor dem ein weißes Fell am Boden lag spendete genügend Licht, so dass die Kerzen, die überall im Raum verteilt brannten eigentlich nicht mehr von Nöten gewesen wären. Um das weiße Fell herum standen zwei tiefe Ohrensessel und ein Sofa, alle mit blutrotem Samt überzogen. Der Kamin dominierte die eine Hälfte des Zimmers, die andere wurde von Bücherregalen, einem großen, hellen Holztisch mit Sesseln, die mit Büchern beladen waren herum und einem Klavier ausgefüllt.  
Moment? Ein Klavier? Ungläubig ließ Hermione ihre Augen wieder zurück auf den schwarzen Flügen huschen, auf dem einige aufgeschlagene Notenblätter lagen. DAS war doch tatsächlich eine Neuigkeit. Snape konnte Klavierspielen? Ihr griesgrämiger, wütender, ironischer Tränkemeister sollte sich am Flügel in eine Welt der Musik flüchten?

„Stille Wasser sind tief, Miss Granger. Jeder Mensch birgt Überraschungen in sich." Snapes Stimme ließ sie herumwirbeln. Er stand mit einer schwarzen Hose und einem weißen Hemd an den Türrahmen gelehnt und betrachtete sie.  
"Ähm na ja… ich äh… ich wusste nicht, dass man in der Zauberwelt Klavier spielt…" Hermione fühlte, wie sie rot wurde und verfluchte sich innerlich für diese Reaktion.  
"Ich nehme an, das tut man auch nicht – was noch lange nicht heißt, dass ich es nicht tue." Snape stieß sich von der Türe ab und humpelte zum Sofa, auf das er sich fallen ließ.

"Was ist mit Ihrem Bein passiert?" Hermione ging langsam auf ihren Professor zu und betrachtete ihn genau. Sie kannte ihn nur mit seiner wallenden Robe, der seinen Körper komplett versteckte. Erst jetzt, in diesem Gewand nahm sie wahr, dass er einen für sein Alter durchtrainierten Körper hatte. Natürlich, was auch sonst? Todesser konnten schwerlich den ganzen Tag gemütlich im Sessel herumhängen.  
"Eine kleine… Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Lord Voldemort" leiste stieß der Mann diese Worte zwischen den Zähnen hervor.  
"Darf ich es mir ansehen?" Hermione kniete sich vor das Sofa und griff ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten nach dem Hosenbein, das sie vorsichtig hinauf zog.

„Uah…" das Mädchen verzog das Gesicht, als sie die große offene Wunde sah, die ihr entgegen klaffte.   
"Glauben Sie mir, ich habe schon schlimmer ausgesehen." Ein bitteres Lächeln zeigte sich auf Snapes Gesicht, während er auf das Mädchen vor sich hinunter blickte.  
"Das muss gereinigt werden, das wissen Sie… haben sie Alkohol?" in Hermiones Augen trat ein entschlossenes Blitzen, das Professor Snape mehr als erstaunte.   
"Alkohol? Granger, wollen Sie sich betrinken?" ein süffisantes Lächeln zog seine Mundwinkel in die Höhe.  
"Wollen Sie, dass ich Madam Pomfrey hole?" als Hermione das Kopfschütteln ihres Professors sah grinste sie. „Eben, also, haben Sie nun Alkohol oder nicht?"  
"Geht Whiskey?"   
"Es muss gehen…"  
"Da, in dem kleinen Schrank…" das Mädchen nickte und stand auf. Himmel, auf was hatte sie sich da nur wieder eingelassen? Sie hatte schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr auf Muggelart eine Wunde versorgt und ausgerechnet bei ihrem griesgrämigen und leicht reizbaren Tränkemeister wollte sie es wieder versuchen.  
_Aber er ist doch gar nicht so schlimm. Eigentlich ist er doch ziemlich gut aussehend, wenn… HERMIONE GRANGER!!! Lass sofort diese Gedanken an deinen Professor!_

„Nun, dann wollen wir mal…" Hermione hatte ein frisches Tuch mit dem Alkohol getränkt und tupfte vorsichtig auf die Wunde, was zu Folge hatte, dass Snape aufkeuchte und die Luft scharf einsog.  
"Es ist gleich vorbei…" dem Mädchen kam es so vor, als würde sie selbst die Schmerzen erleiden und sie bemühte sich es so schnell und sanft wie möglich hinter sich zu bringen.  
"Granger, wollen Sie mich umbringen?" Tränen standen in Professor Snapes Augen, als sie das Tuch endlich wieder von der Wunde nahm und sich daran machte, das Bein mit Verband zu umwickeln.  
"Jetzt, oder im Allgemeinen?" das Head-Girl von Hogwarts hob ihren Kopf und sah dem Tränkemeister in die Augen.  
"Sie haben ja Humor!" ein Grinsen erhellte für kurze Zeit Snapes Gesicht und ließ ihn sogleich zehn Jahre jünger wirken.  
Statt zu antworten zog Hermione nur ihre Augenbrauen in die Höhe und grinste ein undefinierbares, aber eindeutig verschmitztes Grinsen.

_Mädchen, ich hab dich scheinbar all die Jahre wirklich unterschätzt… du überraschst mich und das ist passiert einem Snape nur selten…_

„Nun, Professor, ich denke, Sie sollten jetzt schlafen gehen. Versuchen Sie das Bein nicht zu viel zu belasten morgen…" Hermione war aufgestanden und wandte sich zur Türe. „Gute Nacht, Professor Snape!"  
Die braunhaarige wollte gerade durch das Portraitloch in den Gang hinaus treten, als Snapes Stimme zögerlich ertönte:  
"Danke, Miss Granger!"


	2. Drei verhängnisvolle Worte

**Disclaimer/ Rating/ Pairing: **siehe Chapter 1

**A/N: **Mein Dank geht heute anKiwi123 und Mina Harker Wilhelmina M für die lieben Reviews… ich hoffe, bald mal wieder welche zu lesen … grins ….

Außerdem stelle ich jetzt gleich eines in den Raum: SIRIUS ist NICHT tot. Nope. Zumindest nicht bei mir. Ich lass mir nicht meinen Held vor der Nase wegmördern. Was auch immer hinter dem ominösen Vorhang passiert ist – Sirius lebt und spielt hier mit. (nicht zuletzt wegen Rochiel grins Auch der gehört dir, wenn du willst!)

**Widmung:** Die Geschichte widme ich Rochiel, für die vielen verrückten Stunden in den Foren und als Dank für die ewigen Ermunterungen, weiter zu schreiben!

**Zitat des Tages: **Women love us for our defects. If we have enough of them, they will forgive us everything, even our intellects. ("The Picture of Dorian Gray" von Oscar Wilde)

#######################################################################################################################################

"Hermione! Hey! Aufwachen!" ein nervtötendes Trommeln an ihre Zimmertüre riss Hermione Granger ziemlich unsanft aus ihrem wohlverdienten Schlaf.   
"Kommt rein!" sobald das Mädchen die Stimmen erkannt hatte, griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab, der wie immer auf ihrem Nachtkästchen lag, und nahm den Sperrzauber von ihrer Türe.  
"Hier fang!" der rote Haarschopf von Ron tauchte in der Türe auf und ehe Hermione es sich versah, flog etwas auf sie zu.   
"Was ist das?" sie richtete sich noch immer ziemlich verschlafen in ihrem Bett auf und betrachtete das kleine in Servietten eingewickelte etwas in ihren Händen skeptisch. Wenn es darum ging, „Geschenke" jeder Art von ihren zwei besten Freunden zu erhalten, war Vorsicht angesagt. Nicht umsonst waren Rons Brüder Fred und George die Inhaber des beliebtesten Zauberei-Streiche-Geschäfts in der Winkelgasse.   
"Es beißt nicht… keine Sorge… zumindest sicher nicht, bevor du zubeißt" Ron grinste seine beste Freundin an und ließ sich zu ihren Füßen auf das breite Doppelbett fallen. „Ich versteh ja noch immer nicht, warum DU ein Doppelbett bekommst, während ICH mein Minibett noch teilen muss!"  
"Ron, es ist zu früh, um schon wieder Diskussionen über mein Liebesleben zu führen!" genervt schüttelte die junge Frau ihren Kopf und deutete gleichzeitig Harry, der noch immer in der Türe stand, dass er sich zu ihr setzen sollte.  
"Früh? Minchen ich will dich ja nicht verbessern, aber es ist kurz vor 12 Uhr!" grinsend ließ sich der schwarzhaarige Junge nun auch aufs Bett fallen und wuschelte seiner Freundin erst mal liebevoll durch die Haare.   
"Es ist bitte WAS?" beinahe hysterisch kreischte Hermione auf, was ihr ein breites Grinsen ihrer Freunde eintrug.  
"Hab ich es dir nicht gesagt, dass sie einfach ausflippen wird? Hab ich es nicht gewusst?"   
"Hast du, Ron, hast du!" Harry konnte sich ein Lachen nun wirklich nicht mehr verkneifen. Er würde aus seiner besten Freundin vermutlich niemals schlau werden. Auch nach sieben gemeinsamen Jahren hatte er noch nicht begriffen, warum um alles in der Welt das Ausschlafen und Verpassen des Frühstücks an einem Samstag Hermione so zur Verzweiflung trieb.  
"Jetzt schau nicht so, du hast wirklich nichts verpasst. Ein hinkender Snape war das Highlight des heutigen Morgens und wenn du dir um das Essen Sorgen machst – wie wäre es, wenn du endlich dieses wunderbare Carepaket deiner noch wunderbareren Freunde auspacken würdest?"   
Misstrauisch musterte Hermione Ron. „Okay, was ist los? Ihr habt doch nicht aus reiner Freundschaft zu mir etwas vom Frühstück mitgehen lassen und es bis JETZT (!!!)-ich betone 2 Stunde nach regulärem Ende der Frühstückszeit!- nicht angerührt… also raus mit der Sprache, ich kenne euch!" Die Blicke, die sie ihren besten Freunden an den Kopf warf, hätten schon beinahe Snape Konkurrenz gemacht, wäre bei ihr nicht das fröhliche Funkeln in den Augen zu entdecken gewesen. Sie liebte diese Geplänkel mit ihren Freunden und wusste sie jetzt, in Zeiten des Krieges, noch mehr zu schätzen, als je zuvor.

Hier in Hogwarts hatte sich nicht viel geändert, seit Voldemort am Ende des vierten Schuljahres wieder zurückgekehrt war. Noch immer herrschte das selbe lebhafte Gedränge auf den Gängen, noch immer schallten an sonnigen Tagen die Stimmen der Schüler vom See hinauf zu den Türmen des Schlosses, noch immer gab es in der Bibliothek tausende Bücher von denen eines spannender und lesenswerter war, als sein Nachbar, doch das Leben war auch hier nicht mehr so unbeschwert, wie in den Jahren zuvor.  
Kaum ein Schüler hatte nicht mindestens eine Zauberzeitung abonniert, die meisten lasen sogar zusätzlich zum Tagespropheten noch eine Muggelzeitschrift, um herauszufinden, welche Auswirkungen der Kampf gegen Voldemort auf die Nicht-Magische Bevölkerung hatte.

„Minchen, wo zum Teufel bist du eigentlich mit deinen Gedanken? Hast du jetzt endlich einen Lover, um dessen Qualitäten im Bett sich deine Phantasien ranken?" Ron fuchtelte mit seiner ausgestreckten Hand vor den Augen seiner Freundin herum, während Harry versuchte betont teilnahmslos dreinzuschauen. Er wusste, was nun folgen würde und wie zu erwarten, musste er auch nicht lange warten.  
"Ronald Weasley! Beim Barte Merlins wenn du nicht ENDLICH deine Zunge zügelst und aufhörst mir mein nicht existentes Liebesleben unter die Nase zu reiben, dann garantiere ich für NICHTS! Glaub mir eines, ich kenne genug ERLAUBTE Flüche, die dich um nur einen einzigen der Unverzeihlichen als Erlösung betteln lassen würden!" die junge Frau schnaubte wütend und musterte den Rotschopf vor ihr gründlich „Und wenn ich nicht falsch informiert bin, mein Liebster, dann hast DU deinen kleinen Freund schon seit EWIGKEITEN nicht mehr in der Art benutzt, von der dein kleines, perverses, unter der Gürtellinie liegendes Gehirn träumt!" wutschnaubend sprang Hermione aus dem Bett ungeachtet dessen, dass sie nur mit einem knappen Top und einer noch knapperen Unterhose bekleidet war.  
"Uh Hermione… würdest du DIESEN LUXUSKÖRPER nicht dauernd unter unsagbar weiten Klamotten verstecken, die aussehen, als hättest du sie direkt von Dudley Dursley übernommen, dann… bei Merlins Eiern… ehrlich Hermione…" Harry konnte seine Augen kaum von der jungen Frau abwenden und auch Ron schien so gefesselt von dieser Erscheinung zu sein, dass er nicht einmal mehr einen Ton über seine Lippen bekam.  
"Oh Gott… Männer!!!" mit einem letzten verächtlichen Blick auf ihre Freunde rauschte Hermione in das an ihr Zimmer angrenzende Bad.

_Männer! Wer auch immer diese Spezies erfunden hat muss wirklich, wirklich viele Probleme haben. So viel Stumpfsinn, Perversion und Mangel an Intelligenz einfach so zu erschaffen und auf die Welt loszulassen … das ist Sadismus! Mindestens Sadismus!  
Und warum zum Henker muss ICH mich damit herumschlagen? Warum immer ICH? Mache ich nicht genug, um ein angenehmes Leben führen zu können? Granger hier, Hermione da, Head-Girl dieses, Vertrauensschülerin jenes und dazu noch gratis Nachhilfe für jeden Trottel, den Hogwarts je hervorgebracht hat.   
Und um dem allen die Krone aufzusetzen muss ich mir rund um die Uhr von Mister Ron „Ich leg sie alle flach" Weasley anhören, dass mein Liebesleben in etwa dem einer Erstklässlerin entspricht. Würde dieser Kerl einmal sein Hirn verwenden würde er genau wie ich zum Schluss kommen, dass für Männer oder ähnliches keine Zeit in meinem verfickten Leben ist! Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wann ich das nächste Mal in Ruhe duschen kann, denn Miss Granger hat ja nie etwas zu tun – da kann man doch mal fragen, ob sie hier helfen und da einspringen will…  
_„Verdammt noch Mal – sehe ich aus wie Super Woman oder was???" brüllte Hermione den Spiegel vor sich an.  
"Nun, um ehrlich zu sein – nein! Wir sehen heute eher aus, als wären wir eine verbitterte alte Jungfer!" ihr Spiegelbild grinste sie süffisant an und verzog sich gerade noch rechtzeitig aus dem Rahmen, bevor der Zahnputzbecher das Glas traf und der Spiegel in tausend Scherben zu Boden ging.

Manchmal hasste sie die magischen Spiegel, Bilder und was sonst noch ungebeten seinen Kommentar zu ihrer Laune, ihrem Aussehen oder was auch immer zu beanstanden war, abgab. Und heute war so ein Tag. DEFINITIV!

#

„Und, hast du dich wieder beruhigt?" als Hermione nach knapp einer Stunde wieder aus dem Badezimmer auftauchte, saßen Harry und Ron noch immer auf ihrem Bett – doch diesmal hatten sie ihre Finger nicht von dem mitgebrachten Essen lassen können.  
„Nein hab ich nicht und wenn ihr jetzt so freundlich wärt zu verschwinden…" sie deutete unmissverständlich zur Tür, doch keiner der beiden Angesprochenen machte Anstalten, sich auch nur einen Millimeter zu bewegen.   
"Weißt du Minchen, du solltest dringend deine Gefühlsausbrüche wieder unter Kontrolle bekommen…" – „Ja, Ron hat Recht – Dumbledore wird sich nicht freuen, wenn du in seinem Büro herumzickst und alles kurz und klein schlägst… wobei… wenn ich's mir recht überlege hatte er dieses gewisse amüsierte Blitzen in den Augen, als ich ihm damals die Einrichtung zertrümmert habe…" Harry verlor sich sichtlich in seinen Erinnerungen, doch Hermione war hellhörig geworden.  
"Dumbledore?" sie fixierte Ron, der sofort hauchzart pink anlief, mit einem patentierten „Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin und wenn du nicht sofort sagst, was Sache ist, hat dein Haus 20 Punkte weniger"-Blick.  
"Ja, haben… ähm… haben wir das nicht erwähnt?" der junge Mann versuchte einen Dackelblick aufzusetzen „Also ähm Dumbledore will dich sprechen, in seinem Büro… sobald du Zeit hast…" jeder Versuch seine Freundin mit Kulleraugen zu besänftigen ging einfach nur schief. Sie schnaubte verächtlich und stürmte dann aus der Türe, als wären sämtliche „Haustiere" Hagrids hinter ihr her.

„Sag mal, weißt du, was sie heute hat?" noch immer erstaunt von ihrem plötzlichen Abgang sah Ron den Jungen, der noch lebte, an.  
„Weibergeschichte nehm ich an. Sie ist doch sonst die Ruhe weg…"  
"Weibergeschichte… ich bitte dich, Harry – was weißt DU schon von Weibergeschichten?" Ron verzog amüsiert sein Gesicht.  
"Nun, Ronnylein, wenn es dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist – deine Schwester und ich sind seit etwa … lass mal überlegen… auf den Tag genau zwei Jahren und drei Monaten ein Paar und wenn mich mein Instinkt nicht ganz trübt –und unter uns gesagt: das tut er selten! – dann hat deine heiß geliebte Schwester in dieser Zeit in etwa 26 Mal eben jene Weibergeschichte gehabt… und DU willst mir erzählen, ich hätte keine Ahnung davon?"  
"Schon gut, Casanova, schon gut!" Ron klatschte seinem Freud gutmütig die Hand auf den Oberschenkel „Hör mal, mit Hermione ist heute ja wohl nichts mehr anzufangen, oder?" Harry grunzte zustimmend „Schön, was hältst du also von ner kleinen Privatparty? Nur du, Ginny, eine noch nicht näher bekannte Schönheit, die mir sicher noch über den Weg laufen wird und ich?"

Harry zog seine Augenbraue im Snape-Stil in die Höhe und musterte Ron mit einem Blick, der nichts Gutes verhieß „Weasley, hörte ich hier gerade Privatparty?" Der schwarzhaarige Junge ahmte ihren Tränkemeister zum verwechseln ähnlich nach „Sie sind Vertrauensschüler, Sie haben die Pflicht anderen mit gutem Beispiel voran zugehen – 150 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor!"   
Ron hatte Mühe sein Grinsen zu unterdrücken „Aber… Professor… wie könnte ich Sie umstimmen?"  
"Sagen Sie mir wann und wo, Weasley und halten sie genügend Feuerwhiskey bereit, dass ich mir meine schwarze Seele aus dem Leib saufen kann!" Der letzte Satz war zu viel für Ron, sein gespielt verängstigtes Gesicht verzog sich zu einem breiten Grinsen, bevor er von einem schweren Lachkrampf geschüttelt wurde und unter Tränen stammelte „Harry, die Nummer ist Bühnenreif!"

#

„Cunnilingus" murmelte Hermione und schüttelte den Kopf, als sie in das Turmzimmer trat.  
"Sirius kannst du dir endlich ein neue Passwort zulegen? Es kotzt mich langsam wirklich, wirklich, wirklich an! Bitte!" mit einem kleinen Rundblick hatte sie erkannt, dass das Zimmer leer war, also stürmte sie in das angrenzende Schlafzimmer, ohne ihre Zeit daran zu verschwenden, anzuklopfen.

„Sirius verdammt noch mal hörst du mir eigentlich zu?" in dem Moment, in dem die Klinke der Türe an die Wand krachte und der schwarzhaarige Mann aus dem Schlaf hoch schreckte, brüllte Hermione los.  
"Ähm… ich habe geschlafen???" unsicher sah Sirius Black, der Ex-Gefangene von Askaban das tobende Mädchen vor sich an. Hätte ihn auch nur einer der Menschen, die ihn noch immer für einen entflohenen Massenmörder hielten, in diesem Moment gesehen – sie hätten Mitleid mit ihm gehabt.  
"Das ist kein Grund noch immer dieses Passwort zu haben! Kannst du dir nicht was anderes kreatives einfallen lassen? Echt!" wutschnaubend schmiss sich Hermione neben Sirius aufs Bett und malträtierte sein Kopfkissen mit ihren Fäusten.  
"Kleines, was ist eigentlich los?" vorsichtig zog Sirius das Mädchen in seine Arme.  
"Ach Padfoot… jedes verdammte Mal wenn ich in dein Zimmer komme, erinnert mich dein wunderbares Passwort an… an mein verdammt noch mal definitiv überhaupt nicht existierendes Liebesleben und heute geht mir die Tatsache, dass ich seit… nun reden wir nicht darüber… sein EWIGKEITEN nicht mehr… du weißt schon! ..."  
"Nicht mehr… Liebe gemacht hast?" Sirius Tonfall nach zu urteilen, war er mehr als amüsiert über den Fakt, dass Hermione zwar scheinbar extrem nach Sex verlangte, es aber trotz allem noch immer nicht übers Herz brachte, es einfach so auszusprechen.  
"Genau das…" sie seufzte „Ich meine – welches Mädchen in meinem Alter lebt schon so Keusch wie ich? Seien wir uns mal ehrlich – jede 15jährige hat ein aktiveres Liebesleben…"   
"Und das kotzt dich an, ja?" Sirius sah Hermione verwundert an.  
"Ja klar tut es das! Sonst würde ich mich nicht aufführen, wie von Furien gehetzt, oder?" ein kleines Lächeln erschien auf Hermiones Gesicht.  
"Dir ist also klar, dass du… nun sagen wir mal etwas überreagierst?"   
"Ja verdammt noch mal, aber das ändert nichts an der Tatsache, DASS ich überreagiere… Ich hab Ron heute schon gedroht, ich würde ihm so lange Flüche an den Hals hetzen, bis er nach einem Unverzeihlichen, als Erlösung bettelt, sollte er das Thema „Hermiones Liebesleben" noch einmal anschneiden…" das Mädchen biss nervös und etwas schuldbewusst dreinschauend auf ihrer Unterlippe herum.

„Du hast WAS? Hermione Granger, das ach so liebe Mädchen, Schulsprecherin, Vertrauensschülerin von Gryffindor, Lehrerliebling Nummer 1, hat ihrem besten Freund damit gedroht, ihn zu verfluchen? Und zwar nicht nur einmal, sondern ihn so richtig leiden zu lassen?" Sirius schien mehr als amüsiert. So hatte er seine Hermione selten erlebt – nun eigentlich noch nie zuvor. Ab und an hatte sie ihre Stimmungsschwankungen und Launen, aber normalerweise hatte sie sich perfekt im Griff.

_Warum steigt eigentlich niemand mit dir ins Bett, Kleines? Hätte ich die Möglichkeit hätte ich wahrlich nichts dagegen… SIRIUS REISS DICH ZUSAMMEN! DAS IST NEBEN REMUS DEINE ENGSTE VERTRAUTE UND NOCH DAZU IST SIE GUT 20 JAHRE JÜNGER ALS DU!!! …trotzdem ob sie wohl überall so weiche Haut hat, wie an ihren Armen?_

Ein Schlag gegen die Brust machte ihm unmissverständlich klar, dass Hermione bemerkt hatte, wie sein Blick an ihr kleben geblieben war.

_FUCK!  
Neues Thema… neues Thema… Merlin ich brauche ein unverfänglicheres Thema…_

„Ähm sag mal, Minna, du bist aber nicht gekommen, um mich wegen meines Passwortes zur Schnecke zu machen, oder?"  
"Neeeein…" die junge Frau löste sich aus seiner Umarmung, sprang aus dem Bett und begann, unruhig im Raum auf und ab zu gehen. Sirius stopfte sich seinen Kopfpolster in den Rücken und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück, während seine Augen Hermiones Bewegungen folgten. Er wusste, dass sie ihre eigene Geschwindigkeit hatte, um mit Dingen, die ihr wirklich am Herzen lagen, herauszurücken. Und dass ihr etwas auf dem Herzen lag, war klar. Sonst würde sie kaum mitten in der Nacht in sein Zimmer stürmen, geschweige denn überhaupt ihr Zimmer verlassen, denn Head-Girl hin oder her, sie musste sich immer noch an gewisse Regeln halten und wenn Hermione eines vermied, dann eben jene zu übertreten, zumindest, solange es nicht wirklich dringend notwendig war.

„Ich hatte einen beschissenen Tag!" sie blieb für einige Sekunden stehen, setzte dann ihren endlosen Weg durch das Zimmer aber wieder fort.  
"Willst du darüber reden?"  
"Sonst wäre ich wohl kaum da, oder?" schnappte sie zurück.  
"Oh… getroffen und versenkt!" der schwarzhaarige Mann fasste sich ans Herz und starb einen theatralischen Tod.  
"Pad bitte…" ihr Tonfall ließ ihn sofort wieder ernst werden, wenn er auch ein leichtes Lächeln nicht vermeiden konnte, als er sie den Kosenamen aussprechen hörte.   
Er liebte es, wenn sie ihn Pad, eine Abkürzung für Padfoot, nannte und im Gegenzug wusste er, dass sie es liebte, von ihm Minna genannt zu werden. Diese Kosenamen verwendeten sie nur, wenn sie unter sich waren. Nur wenige Leute wussten, dass Hermione und Sirius sich nahe standen, dass sie defacto die besten Freunde waren. Nur Remus Lupin, Albus Dumbledore und Rons Schwester Ginny waren eingeweiht, oder besser gesagt alle drei waren von selber darauf gestoßen.   
Sirius hatte Hermione an dem Tag ins Herz geschlossen, als sie ihn vor dem Kuss des Dementoren gerettet hatte und ihr Herz dürfte er an jenem Abend mit dem Eingeständnis, dass sie wohl die klügste junge Hexe war, die er je getroffen hatte, erobert haben. Seit jener Nacht hatte sich ihre Freundschaft vertieft und nun, da Sirius vom Grimmauld Platz 12 aus- und in Hogwarts eingezogen war, hatten sich die Bande zwischen ihnen noch verstärkt. Er war nun die erste Anlaufstelle für die Probleme der jungen Hexe –vor allem für jene, über die sie mit Ron und Harry nicht sprechen konnten. Er wusste, wie Jungs in ihrem Alter waren, also nahm er es ihnen auch nicht übel, dass sie der armen Hermione zeitweilig ziemlich zusetzen, er versuchte lediglich, ihre Fehler wieder gut zu machen, indem er verstärkt für sie da war. Und sie war neben Remus Lupin die einzige, die das Passwort zu seinen Räumlichkeiten kannte und die Erlaubnis hatte, ihn Tag und Nacht aufzusuchen.  
"Sorry Minna… also schieß los!" mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes ließ er frisch gebackene Schokoladen-Kekse erscheinen, Hermiones Lieblingsnascherei gleich nach einer bestimmten Art von Muggelschokolade, die zwar nichts besonderes konnte, aber dafür –wie Sirius sich eingestehen musste- wirklich wunderbar schmeckte.

„Also zu allererst habe ich verschlafen… gegen Mittag haben mich Harry und Ron unsanft aus irgendwelchen seltsamen Träumen gerissen und meine Laune war auf dem absoluten Nullpunkt. Wirklich, wenn ich mich nicht so sehr an alle Vorschriften gebunden fühlen würde, ich hätte sie beide in irgendwas abscheuliches gehext, nur um endlich meine Ruhe zu haben. Du weißt ich liebe sie, aber manchmal… um genau zu sein HEUTE… halte ich sie einfach nicht aus. Und zwar überhaupt nicht! Und dann reibt mir Ron auch noch andauernd unter die Nase, dass ich… nun eben ein inexistentes Liebesleben habe… ich meine, nicht, dass er ein aktiveres hätte, außer vielleicht mit seinen Händen, aber trotzdem…" sie verstummte und zog eine Grimasse.  
"Es verletzt dich?"   
"Ja, es verletzt mich und es nervt mich, weil ich es mir nicht freiwillig ausgesucht habe, wie die letzte Nonne zu leben. Ich hab nur gerade keine Zeit für eine ernsthafte Beziehung –und nebenbei bemerkt auch keinen in Frage kommenden Partner- und auf nur in die Kiste springen und nicht mal den Namen wissen, so wie Ron es scheinbar praktiziert, dafür hab ich nun mal nichts über."  
"Und warum sagst du es ihm nicht einfach?"  
"Weil er mich rasend macht…" Hermione zuckte resignierend mit den Schultern „… kaum macht er den Mund auf und lässt eine seiner ach so tollen Bemerkungen los, brennen bei mir alle Sicherungen durch und ich kann nicht mehr normal denken. Und heute, zur Krönung des ganzen, meinte dein lieber Patensohn auch noch unbedingt darauf hinweisen zu müssen, dass meine Klamotten meinen –wie er sich ausdrückte- Luxuskörper verdecken und dass ich somit selber schuld bin an meiner Situation." Frustriert blieb sie neben dem Bett stehen, griff nach einigen Keksen, die sie in Rekordgeschwindigkeit verputzte, nur um dann wieder ihren steten Gang durch das Zimmer aufzunehmen.

„Wie auch immer – weitaus schlimmer als all ihre dummen Bemerkungen war die Tatsache, dass sie mir erst eine Stunde nach ihrem Auftauchen verrieten, dass Dumbledore auf mich wartete. Ich bin dann natürlich sofort zu ihm gegangen und da fing der Tag erst so richtig dämlich zu werden an…" der fragende Blick, den Sirius ihr zuwarf ließ sie kurz auflachen „…nein Dumbledore war freundlich wie immer… eigentlich wollte er mir nur etwas gutes tun, aber ich in meiner Dummheit… ich hab es geschafft, mir innerhalb von drei Worten mein restliches Schuljahr zur Hölle zu machen…" Hermione ließ sich frustriert neben Sirius aufs Bett fallen.  
"Ähm Minna… ich bin ja nicht mehr der jüngste und versteh ehrlich gesagt kein Wort von dem, was du da von dir gibst. Wie hast du dir dein Leben zur Hölle gemacht? Drei Worte? Hast du unserem alten Herrn etwa ‚Ich liebe dich' ins Gesicht geschmettert?"   
"Oh Sirius, das ist nicht lustig!" schmollend schob sie die Unterlippe vor.  
"Nun, was bei Merlins Eiern hast du gesagt, dass es dein Leben mit drei Worten ruiniert?"  
"Willst du das wirklich wissen?" Sirius nickte.

„Okay, auf deine eigene Verantwortung…" Hermione seufzte tief „Die Worte waren…

**Zaubertränke bei Snape**"


	3. Eine interessante Nacht

**Disclaimer/ Rating/ Pairing: **siehe Chapter 1

**A/N: **Danke für die lieben Reviews!!!  
**Mina Harker Wilhelmina M**: Ja, vermutlich hätte es ihm das Leben gerettet, hätte Dumbledore ein wenig mehr gehandelt und sich ein wenig weniger zurückgezogen. Das hätte auch Harry um einiges mehr geholfen, als die Stunden mit Snape… wenn er zumindest verstanden hätte, WOFÜR er Okklumentik lernen soll… aber mit dem armen Kleinen braucht man ja nicht sprechen .  
Oh und klar – bei ner Sirius/Severus Story schau ich natürlich gerne vorbei /herzchen/ **Nadine**: /grins/ die Antwort, wie Hermione sich das Schuljahr mit den Worten versaut hat, kommt heute… **Nicky**: Here we go…. ;o) Viel Spaß mit dem neuen Kapitel! **Berendis**: /smile/ schön, dass du dich schlappgelacht hast – das hab ich ja glatt gehofft, dass es bei der einen oder anderen den Effekt hat **Angel of Mystic**: /grins/ oh ich LIEBE diese Stelle auch… schön, dass sie jemand genauso mag, wie ich… Och näher kommen… sie hassen sich, aber dass Hass und Liebe nie allzu weit entfernt liegen, das wissen wir ja .  
Ach ja… hab deine Drabbles jetzt gelesen … SUPER!!! Mach weiter so! **PHI (Rochiel)**: /pattpatt/ JA, DIR gewidmet!!! Ganz allein DIR! Und ich versuch ja schon weiter zu schreiben… du bekommst MEHR… versprochen /knuff/   
Ich bin SADISTISCH? ICH? /händereib/ oh, da muss Sev auf mich abfärben /unschuldsblick/ ICH kann garnix dafür…   
Oh ähm ja… du bekommst Nachschub deines Suchtmittels, ich SCHWÖRE! /indianerehrenwort/ …oh und nicht der puss in boots blick /schwach werd/… . Ach ja, noch was in eigener Sache /fg/ - sollte SOFORT wieder Sternchen erlauben… es nervt! Immer irgendwelche anderen Zeichen statt Sternchen verwenden zu müssen ist eine Qual… /sitzstreik/ 

**Widmung:** Die Geschichte widme ich Rochiel, für die vielen verrückten Stunden in den Foren und als Dank für die ewigen Ermunterungen, weiter zu schreiben!

**Zitat des Tages: **Hass wird nie durch Hass beendet. Durch Liebe allein kann Hass überwunden werden. Dies ist ein ewiges Gesetz. (»Dhammapada« zu Deutsch: »Pfad der Lehre«; das am häufigsten übersetzte buddhistische Buch/ 5. Vers)

###########################################################################

Es war ein weiterer Sonntagabend seines Lebens, einer, wie schon so viele zuvor und doch anders. So wie jede Woche saß er mit einer Flasche Rotwein vor dem Kamin und wappnete sich innerlich gegen die nächste Woche. Wieder standen ihm fünf Tage voll mit unfähigen und uninteressierten Schülern, grottenschlechten Hausaufgaben und lärmenden Kindern bevor – eine Aussicht, die ihn nicht sonderlich erfreute. Manchmal fragte er sich an solchen Abenden, warum um alles in der Welt er Lehrer geworden war, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, auf Dumbledores Bitte hin den Posten des Tränkemeisters von Hogwarts anzunehmen. Er seufzte. Natürlich wusste er, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte, auf das Angebot des alten Mannes einzugehen, immerhin lebte er aus diesem Grund. Er lebte und litt.   
Ein Klopfen riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken.   
"Herein!" wer konnte wohl etwas von ihm wollen? Es war zu spät für Höflichkeitsbesuche und zu früh, als dass ein anderer Lehrer einen seiner Slytherins verbotenerweise auf den Gängen erwischt hatte.  
"Entschuldigung… störe ich, Professor?"

_Stören? In DEM Aufzug? Niemals Granger… niemals…  
  
_

_"_Äh nein, kommen Sie nur… nehmen sie Platz!"   
"Danke…" während Hermione den Weg zwischen dem Portraitloch, durch das sie gerade gestiegen war, und dem Kamin überbrückte, ließ Professor Snape seine Augen über ihren Körper wandern. Sie sah verteufelt gut aus in den hautengen dreiviertellangen Jeans und der weißen Wickelbluse, die nicht nur Einblick auf den Ansatz ihrer wohlgeformten Brüste gab, sondern auch durchscheinend genug war, um ihn ihren BH erahnen zu lassen. Ihre sonst so wilden Locken hatte sie zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebändigt und er entdeckte einen Hauch von Make-Up auf ihrem Gesicht.   
Warum hatte er sie bisher noch nie so gesehen? Er kannte sie nur in ihrem Zauberumhang…

_Liegt wohl daran, dass du jeder sozialen Aktivität aus dem Weg gehst… vielleicht solltest du diese Taktik doch überdenken – wer weiß, was diese Schule noch so an Schönheiten unter den Roben versteckt?  
  
_

"Nun, Miss Granger, was kann ich für Sie tun?" seine Stimme klang emotionslos, wie immer und auch seine Gesichtszüge hatte er fest im Griff.

"Ähm… also… ich wollte fragen, wie es ihrem Bein geht…" Hermione biss sich auf die Lippen. Mist! Sie hatte doch direkt mit der Sprache rausrücken wollen… soviel zu ihren wunderbaren Vorsätzen.   
Nun, immerhin gab ihr die verblüffte Stille, die nach diesen Worten eintrat, die Möglichkeit ihren Professor zu mustern – und sie musste feststellen, dass ihr das, was sie sah gefiel. Zumindest soweit das bei einem Mann, der ihr meistgehasster Professor war, möglich war.   
Fasziniert wanderten ihre Augen von seinen Füßen, die nur in Socken steckten, über seine schwarze Hose hinauf zu dem weißen Hemd, dessen Ärmel er bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt hatte und dessen offen stehende obersten Knöpfe ein wenig seiner Brust freilegten.

_Oh Gott Hermione! Schau weg! Sieh einfach woanders hin! Das ist dein Professor! Dein mies gelaunter, immer unfreundlicher Tränkemeister, der dir den Kopf abreißen wird, sobald du ihm eröffnest, dass du Extrastunden bei ihm nehmen möchtest. Das ist kein Mann, der für dich irgendwie interessant ist, das ist eine überdimensionale Fledermaus!!!_

„Danke der Nachfrage, Miss Granger, es war am Weg der Besserung."  
"War?" alarmiert riss sich Hermione aus ihren Gedanken los und konzentrierte sich wieder vollständig auf ihr Gegenüber.  
"Ja war… bis… nun ich hatte eine weitere Meinungsverschiedenheit mit dem Dunklen Lord, aber ich wüsste nicht, was Sie das etwas angeht."  
Da war er wieder – Mr. Toxic in Action … und bei diesem Mann war ihr vor wenigen Augenblicken noch das Sabbern gekommen – oh ja, sie hatte einen Notstand und zwar einen gravierenden. Wenn das jemals wer erfahren würde – sie, Hermione Granger, hatte tatsächlich für einige Sekunden den Eindruck, er, Professor Severus Snape, hätte einen anziehenden Körperbau.   
"Nun, immerhin gehören Sie, genau wie ich, dem Orden an…"  
"Granger, sie überschätzen ihre Kompetenzen, SIE gehören dem Orden nicht an. Sie sind in der bedauernswerten Lage, die Freundin von Mister Potter zu sein, das ist das einzige, was Sie mit dem Orden verbindet." Snapes Stimme war eiskalt und verursachte der jungen Frau Gänsehaut.  
"Lassen Sie Harry aus dem Spiel!" zischte sie wütend und starrte ihrem Gegenüber hasserfüllt in die Augen. Wenn es etwas gab, das sie wirklich, wirklich anpisste, dann war es die Art, wie Snape mit Harry umsprang.   
"Mister Potter IST das Spiel!" ein höhnisches Lächeln kräuselte seine Lippen.

_Ruhig… einfach ruhig bleiben… er weiß es nicht anders. Er ist ein Arschloch. Einfach ruhig bleiben. Keep cool… Tief durchatmen…_

Professor Snape beobachtete interessiert das Minenspiel seiner Schülerin. Er kannte sie als impulsives Wesen, das sich so schnell kein Blatt vor den Mund nahm – schon gar nicht, wenn sie der Meinung war, im Recht zu sein.   
Er musste zugeben, dass es erfrischend war, immer und immer wieder mit ihr zusammen zu stoßen. Er mochte die kleinen Kräftemessereien mit ihr – zumal er wusste, er würde als Sieger hervorgehen. Selbst jetzt, mit Status des Head-Girls von Hogwarts, war sie ihm an Mitteln der Macht noch immer meilenweit unterlegen. Wenn auch er schon feststellen hatte müssen, dass sie ihm langsam ernsthaft zur Konkurrenz wurde, was das Abziehen von Punkten anging.   
Spielte er vorzugsweise mit den Gryffindor Schülern und  zog ihnen mit Genuss Punkt um Punkt von ihrem Stundenglas ab, hatte sie sich besonders auf die Bewohner der Schlangengrube spezialisiert. Eigentlich sollte er sie dafür hassen, dass sie seinem Haus mit ihren Aktionen die Chance auf den Hauspokal am Ende des Jahres immer weiter nahm, doch insgeheim musste er zugeben, dass keine einzige ihrer Entscheidungen auch nur irgendwie anfechtbar waren – wenn er sich auch eher die Zunge abgebissen hätte, als das laut auszusprechen.  
Aber im Moment faszinierte ihn etwas ganz anderes – er konnte sehen, wie alles in ihr kochte und brodelte. Er hatte mit diesem letzten Satz genau das geschafft, was er sich erhofft hatte, doch sie tat ihm nicht den Gefallen und ließ sich gehen. Er hatte mit einer frechen Antwort gerechnet, die ihm die Chance gab, sie einfach vor die Türe zu setzen, damit zumindest IRGENDETWAS positives an diesem Sonntagabend passierte, doch die junge Frau vor ihm, kämpfte sichtlicht angestrengt ihre Emotionen nieder.  
Hatte in den ersten Sekunden nach seinen Worten noch deutlich Wut und Hass auf ihren Gesichtszügen gestanden, so war nun nichts mehr darin zu lesen. Auch sie, so musste er belustigt feststellen, beherrschte das Spiel der unbeteiligten Masken, was sie gleich noch unberechenbarer werden ließ.  
Nein, er konnte wahrlich nicht leugnen, dass ihm der Abend Spaß zu machen begann, seit die kleine Gryffindor in seine Privaträume geplatzt war, was er an sich überhaupt nicht leiden konnte.

„Haben Sie weitere Verletzungen?"  
"BITTE?" Hermiones Worte veranlassten Snapes Augenbraue bis zum Haaransatz hochzuschnellen.  
"Sie haben mich schon verstanden. Haben Sie von Ihrer –ähm- Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Voldemort weitere Verletzungen davon getragen?"  
Snape starrte die Schülerin vor sich sprachlos an, nickte dann verwundert. Sie hatte sich im Griff. Und  zwar besser, als er es je erwartet hatte und noch dazu ließ sie sich von ihm nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und dachte logisch weiter.   
Wäre sie eine Slytherin, wäre er stolz auf sie gewesen. Rationales Denken auch in komplizierten oder nervenaufreibenden Situationen war eine jener Eigenschaften, die er an Menschen schätzte. Kaum etwas hasste er mehr, als Menschen, die vor Wut oder Verwirrung den Kopf verloren und selbst die offensichtlichsten Dinge nicht mehr erkannten.   
"Wo?" wieder war es Hermiones Stimme, die ihn aus einen Gedanken riss.  
"Was geht Sie das an?" fauchte er aufgebracht, doch anstatt sich aus der Ruhe bringen zu lassen, rollte das Head-Girl nur mit den Augen.  
"Ich will Ihnen helfen, Professor! Und wenn Sie mich noch hundert Mal anschreien, Sie werden mir keine Angst einjagen." Ihre Augen zeigten keinen Funken Verunsicherung, ihre ganze Haltung zeigte, dass sie meinte, was sie sagte und Professor Snape beschloss, den Dingen lieber ihren Lauf zu lassen.

#

„Verdammt Granger, ich werde Ihnen nicht erlauben, noch einmal mit diesem Teufelszeug in meine Nähe zu kommen!"   
"Meinen Sie nicht, Sie sind in einer Lage, wo Sie mir nichts zu sagen haben... Professor…?" mit einem undefinierbaren Grinsen im Gesicht kniete Hermione Granger auf dem Sofa, auf dem ihr Tränkemeister mit freiem Oberkörper lehnte.   
Nur schwer konnte Hermine sich dazu zwingen, dem Mann vor ihr ins Gesicht zu sehen und nicht mit ihren Blicken auf seiner alabasterfarbenen, makellosen Brust zu verweilen, die sich auf unwirkliche Art von dem roten Samt des Überzugs abhob.   
"Treiben Sie es nicht zu weit, Granger…" Snapes Stimme war das übliche Knurren, dass seinen Schülern in anderer Umgebung das eiskalte Grauen lehrte, doch hier, auf dieses Mädchen schien es keine Auswirkung zu haben.   
Mit einem verschmitzten Funkeln in den Augen entkorkte sie die Whiskeyflasche direkt vor seiner Nase, doch bevor er noch einmal protestieren konnte, brachte sie ihn zum Verstummen, indem sie ihm einen Finger über die Lippen legte.  
"Sssssht! Sie haben keine Ahnung von nichtmagischer Verarztung von Wunden, oder?" ein Lächeln stahl sich über ihr Gesicht, als der Mann langsam den Kopf schüttelte. „Ich glaube, diesen Tag werde ich rot im Kalender eintragen, Professor… Der große Severus Snape muss vor der allwissenden und nervtötenden Göre Granger zugeben, dass sie in einem Gebiet mehr Ahnung hat, als er…"  
Mit den Augen verfolgte Snape jede ihrer Bewegungen, als sie ihren Zauberstab hervor zog, „Accio Gläser!" murmelte und gleich darauf zwei Gläser in Händen hielt.   
"Miss Granger, was wird das?" in seiner Stimme lag all die Schärfe, die er aufbringen konnte. Ihre Worte hatten ihn wirklich wütend gemacht, auch wenn sie natürlich Recht hatte. Ja, sie hatte bei nichtmagischer Heilung sicher mehr Wissen, als er…

_Verdammte Göre… immerhin bin ich ein Reinblut, woher soll ich so was auch wissen? _

Über sich und seine Gedanken selbst erschrocken schlug Professor Snape sich unbewusst eine Hand über den Mund. Er hatte gedacht, diese Vorurteile gegenüber muggelstämmigen Magiern, die er während seiner Kindheit immer und immer wieder zu hören bekommen hatte, losgeworden zu sein, doch scheinbar hatten die vielen Todesser-Treffen in letzter Zeit ihren Teil dazu beigetragen, diese verqueren Ideen wieder in seinem Kopf präsent zu machen.   
Erst nach und nach wurde er sich dem belustigten Blick von Hermione bewusst und riss sofort seine Hand von seinem Gesicht und griff damit nach dem nun vollen Glas, dass sie ihm entgegenhielt. Ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken schüttete er das ganze Glas mit einem Schluck in sich hinein.

Kopfschüttelnd beobachtete Hermione ihren Tränkeprofessor, griff dann ein weiteres Mal nach ihrem Zauberstab und murmelte einige Worte.  
"Na dann wollen wir mal…" die junge Frau atmete noch einmal tief durch und drückte dann ihren fassungslosen Professor zurück, so dass er nun vor beziehungsweise unter ihr auf dem Sofa lag.  
"Was machen Sie da, Miss Granger?" skeptisch beäugte der liegende Mann die kleine Tube, die Hermione nun in der Hand hielt, aufschraubte und etwas klare Salbe daraus auf ihre Hand drückte.  
"Machen Sie die Augen zu und lassen Sie sich überraschen? Oder lassen sie die Augen offen und lassen Sie sich trotzdem überraschen, ganz wie es Ihnen gefällt…"   
Ganz klar, dass Severus Snape fest entschlossen war, seine Augen auf keinen Fall zu schließen, doch als Hermiones Finger die Stelle berührten, an der ihn der Fluch Voldemorts getroffen hatte, und begannen, eine wunderbar kühlende und schmerzlindernde Salbe auf seiner Haut zu verstreichen, konnte er nicht anders und schloss die Augen.   
Er spürte, wie sich unter ihren sanften Finger, die federleicht über seine Haut strichen, seine Brustwarzen schmerzhaft verhärteten und ließ es zu, dass seine Gedanken abdrifteten, während all seine Sinne sich auf die Berührung konzentrierten.

Wie es wohl wäre, würden sich zu den sanften Fingern auch ihre roten Lippen gesellen und eine heiße, feuchte Spur auf seinem Oberkörper hinterlassen? Vielleicht würde sie ja auch ganz vorsichtig ihre Zähne in seine Haut vergraben, mit ihrer weichen Zunge über seine Brustwarzen lecken und sanft mit ihnen spielen? Und dann würden ihre Hände langsam tiefer wandern, ihn von seinen lästigen und mittlerweile viel zu engen Beinkleidern befreien, nur damit sie ihre Lippen und ihre Zunge weiter hinunter wandern lassen könnte…  
Enge Hose? Moment… da war doch was…

_FUCK!!!! _

„Granger, das reicht!" seine Stimme war rau und zitterte leicht, als er diesen Befehl hervorkeuchte.

_Bei Merlins Eiern hoffentlich hat sie es nicht bemerkt… nicht bemerkt? Wie sollte sie das nicht bemerken, wenn ihr verhasster Professor unter ihren verdammten Fingern Spitz wird wie Nachbars Waldi… oh beim Barte Slytherins, wie konnte das nur passieren? Du führst dich auf, wie einer deiner hormongesteuerten Schüler… und wärst du einer, dann würdest du ihm wegen so einem Verhalten gleich mal ein paar Hauspunkte abziehen… Scheiße noch mal Severus, sie ist eine GRYFFINDOR! Und könnte nebenbei gesagt deine Tochter sein! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

In seine Gedanken versunken hatte sich Professor Snape wieder aufgerappelt und versuchte nun, die Beule in seiner Hose irgendwie unauffällig mit seinen Händen zu verdecken, was natürlich bei Hermione nicht unentdeckt geblieben war.  
"Nicht nötig, zum Verstecken ist es jetzt zu spät…" sie zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und bedachte Snape mit einer Mischung aus wissendem und dreckigem Lächeln, während sie sich erhob und auf einem der weichen Ohrensessel wieder niederließ, die Beine anzog und ihr Kinn auf ihre Knie bettete.

_Granger du Miststück, du hast genau gewusst, was du da tust…aaargh…!!!_

#

Fröhlich pfeifend schlenderte das Head-Girl von Hogwarts durch die nächtlichen Korridore des Schlosses. Sie hatte mal wieder Nachtwache, war aber auf dem Weg zu Sirius. Wozu stundenlang über die Gänge schlendern und nach Schülern Ausschau halten, wenn man einen Kaffe, frische Schokokekse und einen tollen Gesprächspartner haben konnte. Gepriesen sei die Karte des Rumtreibers und seine Erfinder – nun ja, bis auf Peter Pettigrew natürlich.

Peter Pettigrew… ja, diese Ratte… und wo halten sich Ratten am liebsten auf? Im Keller… und von Keller bis Kerker war es nicht weit, also schob sich der Gedanke an Severus Snape, von dessen Räumen sie gerade kam, wieder in ihr Gedächtnis.  
Er hatte zugestimmt! Er hatte tatsächlich zugestimmt! Sie konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. Als Professor Dumbledore sie am Vortag gefragt hatte, ob sie vielleicht Lust hätte, sich auf ein Fach besonders zu spezialisieren und in diesem Fach im Zuge der UTZ-Prüfungen schon einen höheren Abschluss zu erlangen, hätte sie nie gedacht, dass der Tränkemeister sein Einverständnis für Sonderstunden mit ihr geben würde.   
Dumbledore meinte, das Lehrerkollegium wäre der Meinung, dass sie schon jetzt ihre UTZ's mit Auszeichnung bestehen würde und sie ihr deswegen nahe legen würden, sich das restliche Schuljahr über in einem Fach besonders zu vertiefen.   
Ohne groß zu überlegen hatte Hermione eingewilligt und ebenfalls ohne einen Gedanken daran verschwenden zu müssen, war ihr klar, welches das Fach sein sollte, in dem sie diese weitere Ausbildung genießen würde. Zaubertränke bei Snape. Was auch sonst?   
Vom ersten Tag an hatte sie dieses Fach geliebt. Nicht, weil der Lehrer so sympathisch gewesen wäre, oder die Atmosphäre in den Stunden so angenehm. Nein. Sie hatte es geliebt, weil es sich auf elementare Dinge reduzieren ließ.   
Für einen Zaubertrank brauchte man nicht mehr als die Zutaten, deren Beschaffung zumeist den Intellekt herausforderte, einen Kessel, Genauigkeit und die Fähigkeit zu warten.   
Das Brauen eines Zaubertranks war etwas elementares, die Kunst, aus scheinbar harmlosen Dingen etwas zu schaffen, das Leben verändern kann. Zaubertränke waren Magie in der ursprünglichsten Form, etwas, das Hermione schon immer fasziniert hatte.  
So, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen, konnte sie sich noch an die Worte erinnern, die Professor Snape ihnen in ihrer ersten Stunde an den Kopf geschleudert hatte –

„Aber die wenigen Auserwählten unter euch, die die entsprechende Veranlagung besitzen, denen lehre ich in diesem Kurs, wie man den Kopf verhext und die Sinne auf eine Reise schickt, Glanz und Ansehen brodelnd zusammen braut, wie man Ruhm aus Flaschen zieht und sogar, wie man den Tod verkorkt."

Und ganz egal, was Professor Snape behaupten würde- sie war eine jener Auserwählten, sie würde es lernen!

„Cunnilingus" … „CUNNILINGUS!" … verärgert und gleichzeitig erstaunt starrte Hermione auf die schwere Holztüre, die sich keinen Zentimeter bewegte.   
Dies war Sirius Zimmer, das war sein Passwort – WARUM um alles in der Welt ging die verdammte Türe nicht auf? Nun, dann musste es eben auf normale Art gehen.  
Wie besessen hämmerte das Mädchen mit ihren Fäusten auf die schwere Holztüre ein, die einige Augenblicke später von einem bis über beide Ohren grinsenden Sirius geöffnet wurde.  
"Na, was sagst du?"   
"Ähm zu WAS?"  
"Na zum Passwort?"  
"Zum PASSWORT?" Hermione legte ihre Stirn in Falten. Okay, was war mit Sirius los? Hatte Remus ihn wieder mit Feuerwhiskey abgefüllt, oder warum stellte er sich dümmer an, als eine ganze Bande Slytherins zusammen? „Es mag dir nicht aufgefallen sein, aber ICH.HABE.GEKLOPFT! Ergo: ich bekam die Türe nicht auf… also bitte WAS soll mich an dem Passwort, das offensichtlich nicht funktioniert beg…. Oooooh!" ein Lächeln breitete sich über ihr Gesicht, als der Groschen schließlich fiel. „Du hast es geändert?"  
Auf Sirius Nicken hin, fiel sie ihm schwungvoll um den Hals „Nur wegen mir?" Wieder nickte der Mann, der sie nun an der Hüfte fasste, mit Leichtigkeit hoch hob und in seinen Wohnraum trug, wo schon die Karte des Rumtreibers auf dem Teppich vor dem Kamin ausgebreitet lag.

„So, jetzt erzähl mal, wie war dein Tag?" Sirius streckte sich gemütlich vor dem Feuer aus und griff nach einem der Kekse, die auf einem Teller neben der Karte des Rumtreibers lagen.  
"Mhm… er war… durchschnittlich mit nem guten Ende, würde ich sagen…" Hermione warf einen prüfenden Blick auf die Karte, machte es sich ebenfalls gemütlich und starrte kurz ins prasselnde Feuer. „Den Tag hab ich vor allem damit verbracht, deinem Herrn Patensohn und seinem bescheuerten Freund bei ihren Hausaufgaben zu helfen. Es ist schlicht und ergreifend UNGLAUBLICH, was die sich unter der Woche für Berge an Aufgaben und Strafarbeiten ansammeln, und dann kommen sie jeden verdammten Sonntag bei mir angekrochen _Minchen, du weißt doch sicher noch welche Zutäte in den XXX-Trank gehören. Kannst du mir vielleicht bei meiner Astronomie-Aufgabe helfen? Du, Minchen, wie heißt noch mal der Elf, der 1347 den Aufstand gegen die Zwerge angezettelt hat?_ aber das schlimmste ist ja, das ich mich jede Woche darauf einlasse. Ich mein sein wir uns doch mal ehrlich – weder Harry noch Ron wären in der 7. Klasse, wenn ich ihnen nicht andauernd weitergeholfen hätte. Sie sind einfach zu faul und ich hab ehrlich gesagt keine Lust, bis zu ihrem Lebensende immer alles für sie zu erledigen, was auch nur irgendwas mit lernen zu tun hat. Schon alleine deshalb nicht, weil ich auch ein gewisses Recht auf Privatleben habe. In der Zeit, die ich damit verbringe, Neville und anderen Schülern Nachhilfe zu geben, Ron und Harry ihre Aufgaben zu erklären oder korrigieren und sonst für alle anderen das lebende Lexikon zu sein, könnte ich zumindest ein MINDESTMASS an Sozialleben haben. Aber nein… ich helfe wo ich kann.  
Sirius, ist das ein Helferkomplex???" Hermione blickte ihren Freund verzweifelt an.  
"Helferkomplex, Minna? Ich weiß nicht… ich würde es einfach gutmütig nennen. Du bist zu gut für diese Welt, Kleines, find dich damit ab." Er grinste sie an.  
"Und was, wenn ich mich NICHT damit abfinden WILL?"   
"Dann wirst du etwas egoistischer werden müssen… Du kannst, nein du DARFST, auch mal nein sagen, wenn dich jemand um einen Gefallen bittet. Und das gilt für deine Freunde genauso wie für Lehrer. Ich weiß, dass McGonnagal viel von dir hält und dir einige Extraaufgaben zusätzlich zu deinen Aufgaben als Head-Girl übertragen hat und ich weiß auch, dass dir Flitwick eine Gruppe seiner Erstklässler zur Nachhilfe schickt… Minna hör zu, ich weiß, dass du gerne hilfst und ich weiß, dass es an sich kein großer Stress für dich ist, einmal hier mit anzupacken und einmal da was zu unterrichten, aber du machst das nicht nur einmal – du machst das dauernd, täglich. Gibt es noch einen Tag in der Woche, der nur dir gehört? Wo du nichts anderes tust, als zum Unterricht zu gehen und eventuell Aufgaben zu machen?" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. „Siehst du… es ist doch kein Wunder, wenn du langsam wirklich angepisst bist, wenn dich jemand wieder um einen Gefallen bittet – immerhin besteht dein Leben aus einer Aneinanderreihung von Gefallen. Tu doch bitte mal DIR einen Gefallen und tu, nach was DIR gerade ist. Vielleicht wirst du dann ein paar Leute enttäuschen müssen, aber das musst du lernen. Das ist mein ernst!"  
Nachdem Sirius geendet hatte, starrte Hermione einige Zeit regungslos ins Feuer. Eigentlich hatte er ja Recht. Sie war zwar nicht überfordert mit dem, was sie machte, aber langsam ging es ihr auf die Nerven. Sie war wirklich froh gewesen, als sie Vertrauensschülerin geworden war, doch mit der Zeit hatte sich gezeigt, dass die Stunden, die sie damit verbringen musste, jüngeren Schülern bei ihren „Problemen" beizustehen, die nervigsten der Woche waren. Hätten die Kleinen wenigstens interessante oder zumindest richtige Probleme, aber dieses ewige „Ich steh auf XXX, aber XXX ist verliebt in YYY" oder die bessere Variante „XXX will unbedingt mit mir schlafen, aber ich fühle mich noch nicht bereit. Aber XXX sagt, wenn ich nicht mit ihm schlafe, dann verlässt er mich und geht zu YYY zurück, weil die hatten so tollen Sex". Und zu wem konnte sie mit ihren Problemen gehen? Diese verdammten Zwerge hatten zumindest jemanden, der mit ihnen schlafen wollte… Aber DAS war ja wohl ein anderes Thema.   
Jedenfalls, als Hermione erfahren hatte, dass sie neues Head-Girl von Hogwarts war, war die Freude unermesslich gewesen – vor allem deshalb, weil sie endlich ihre eigenen Räumlichkeiten bekam und somit einen Ort hatte, an dem sie in Ruhe lernen konnte, doch damit lag sie falsch. Nicht nur, dass ihre Head-Girl Aufgaben es erforderten weitere Stunden mit den Problemen ihrer Mitschüler zu verbringen, auf diversen Lehrerkonferenzen anwesend zu sein und bei der Organisation aller Festivitäten auf Hogwarts mitzuwirken, nein, scheinbar hatte sie diese Auszeichnung noch attraktiver für Zusatzaufgaben aller Art gemacht – Schüler bettelten um Nachhilfe, Lehrer rissen sich darum, sie zu fördern – kurz und gut, sie war 24 Stunden am Tag im Einsatz für die Schule und hatte gerade mal ihren Schlaf für sich selbst, zumindest an den seltenen Tagen, an denen sie nicht die Geschehnisse des Tages auch noch in ihre Träume verfolgten.   
"Du hast recht Sirius, nur… ich will die Leute nicht enttäuschen. Viele verlassen sich auf mich und ich kann die doch nicht so einfach hängen lassen. Schon gar nicht Ron und Harry."  
"Bei letzteren verstehe ich es ja, dass du sie nicht im Stich lassen willst – und unter uns gesagt ja wohl auch nicht kannst, denn sonst sehe ich nicht allzu viel Hoffnung für ihren Abschluss."  
"Eben!" missmutig stopfte sich Hermione ein paar Schokokekse in den Mund und kaute darauf herum. Wenn es schon überall hieß Schokolade würde Frauen glücklich machen, dann sollte dieses Teufelszeug doch endlich mal seine Wirkung entfalten…

„Oh schau mal…" neugierig blickte Hermione, die ihre Nase in einem Buch vergraben hatte, hoch, als Sirius Stimme ertönte. Der schwarzhaarige Mann war über die Karte des Rumtreibers gebeugt und beobachtete breit grinsend irgendetwas.  
"Zeig mal, was ist da?" das Mädchen schlang ihre Arme um Sirius Brust, lehnte gegen seinen Rücken und blickte ihm über die Schulter.  
"Da… in Dumbledores Büro…"   
Hermione ließ ihre Augen über die Karte wandern und fand dann, was sie suchte. Und wirklich, der Anblick, der sich ihnen bot war zu köstlich. Severus Snape lief Runde um Runde in Dumbledores Büro, während der Direktor zwar auf einem Fleck stehen blieb, sich dabei aber immer um seine eigene Achse drehte – offensichtlich um Snape im Auge zu behalten.  
"Manchmal würde ich echt viel dafür geben, nicht ein Hund, sondern ein Vogel zu sein und die Möglichkeit zu haben jetzt einfach in das Büro zu fliegen, Fawkes einen Besuch abzustatten und nebenbei ein wenig zu lauschen, was der olle Snape da von sich gibt."  
"Um das zu erfahren brauchst du kein Vogel werden…" Hermione grinste und ließ sich nach einem weiteren Blick auf die Karte wieder zurück auf den Boden fallen, um weiter zu lesen, doch sie hatte ihre Rechnung ohne Sirius gemacht, der nun neugierig geworden war.  
"Sondern?"  
"Sondern du fragst einfach mich?!"  
"DICH? Was hast DU denn damit zu tun?"  
"Zaubertränke bei Snape, du erinnerst dich?" Hermione klappte ihr Buch zu. Das würde länger dauern.  
"Natürlich. Und?"  
"Und ich war heute bei ihm, um ihn darum zu bitten, mir eben diesen Unterricht zu geben."  
"Und, macht er's?"  
"Sonst würde er jetzt wohl kaum Runden in Dumbledores Büro laufen und den armen alten Mann anpflaumen, warum er ihm ausgerechnet Superhirn Granger auf den Hals hetzt, oder?"   
"Mhm… wie hat er reagiert? Begeistert war er ja wohl nicht, oder?"  
"Sagen wir es so… ich bin Voldemort zu Dank verpflichtet…" ein breites Grinsen zog sich über Hermiones Gesicht und ließ Sirius das schlimmste ahnen.  
"Was ist passiert?"  
"Mhm… du weißt ja sicher besser, was Voldemort und Snape so für Meinungsverschiedenheiten haben. ICH bin ja nur Potter-Anhängsel und erfahre daher nichts. Wie auch immer… Tatsache ist, dass der Dunkle Lord Snape mit irgendeinem Fluch getroffen hat, der im Endeffekt die Auswirkung hatte, dass die Haut dort, wo er getroffen wurde, aussieht, als hätte er kochendes Wasser drüber bekommen. Nicht sonderlich schön…"  
"Und woher weißt du das?" Sirius betrachtete das Mädchen vor sich eindringlich.  
"Letzten Montag war ich bei ihm Nachsitzen und er musste zu nem Todessertreffen – als er zurück kam war er verletzt und ich hab ihn verarztet und heute als ich bei ihm war, wollte ich nach der Wunde schauen, da hat er damit rausgerückt, dass er wieder nen Zusammenstoß mit Voldemort hatte. Wie auch immer… jedenfalls soll Madame Pomfrey nicht unbedingt wissen, was Snape so treibt, wenn er eigentlich im Kerker sitzen sollte, nicht? Also hab ich mich auch dieses Mal ans verarzten gemacht – Muggelheilkunde sei dank."  
"Und das wars? Allein deswegen hat er diskussionslos akzeptiert, dass du ab jetzt drei Abende die Woche mit ihm verbringst?"  
"Mhm… jein…"  
"Jein? WAS genau heißt JEIN?!" ein argwöhnischer Blick traf Hermione.  
"Ähm, nennen wir es so – meine Hormone sind leicht mit mir durchgegangen und Snape dürfte einen ähnlichen Notstand haben, wie ich…" die junge Frau biss sich auf die Unterlippe und sah Sirius mit nem vorsichtigen Blick an.   
"WIEBITTE???" der schwarzhaarige Mann sprang wie von einer Tarantel gestochen auf. „Soll das heißen ihr hab… ihr wart… Hermione!!!"  
"Scheiße Sirius nein! Beruhig dich doch wieder… Ich war nicht mit Snape im Bett. Gott bewahre… Echt… so nen miesen Geschmack traust du mir zu? Nein… ich hab nur n wenig mehr gestreichelt, als es nötig gewesen wäre um die Salbe aufzutragen – JA, ich weiß das ist EKELHAFT!!! – und nun Snape oder sagen wir Snapes Körper hat nun mal … männlich … reagiert. Mehr war nicht. Wirklich!"   
"Ich bring ihn um! Wenn der seine perversen Phantasien jetzt an dir befriedigt – ich bring ihn um! Ich lass nicht noch mal zu, dass der eine Frau, die mir wichtig ist, mit sich in die … ins Verderben zieht. Verdammt da schau ich nicht noch mal zu! Und diesmal ist kein verdammter Potter da, der mich aufhält. So ein Schwein!" wie ein wilder Tiger  stürmte Sirius im Zimmer auf und ab, während Hermione ihn fassungslos beobachtete.   
"Wovon zum Teufel redest du eigentlich?"  
Doch bevor Sirius ihr eine Antwort geben konnte, öffnete sich die Türe und Remus stand im Zimmer „Ablöse ist da!"

#

„Morgen Minchen, wie siehst du denn aus?"

_Ja wie seh ich denn aus? Wie eine Leiche? Hm… woher kommt das wohl? Nein sicher nicht daher, dass mein Tag gestern 22 Stunden lang war und ich genau 2 Stunden geschlafen habe… NEIN, Superfrau Granger braucht weder Schlaf noch ein paar Minuten Freizeit pro Tag. Wofür auch? Da könnte sie ja nicht arbeiten, Nachhilfe geben oder unerlaubt knutschenden Schülern nachspüren.   
Wo warn wir? Ach ja - jeder Untote hat einen frischeren Teint, als ich… aber danke für den Hinweis, da wäre ich alleine NIE drauf gekommen, Mr. Besserwisser!_

„Hatte Nachtwache…" Hermione ließ sich auf ihren angestammten Platz fallen, angelte nach dem Kaffee und schüttete sich eine magisch vergrößerte Tasse mit dem schwarzen Gebräu voll, während sie im Inneren ihre persönlichen Hasstiraden gegen Montag und heute besonders den Jungen, der leider noch immer lebte, losließ.  
Schon wieder Montag, was hieß – genau… zwei Stunden Snape nach dem Frühstück.

Nun, Frühstück war wohl ETWAS übertrieben. 4 Mega-Tassen Kaffee später waren Hermione und Harry auf dem Weg in die Kerker. Es gab wirklich kaum etwas frustrierenderes, als von der mit Morgensonne durchschienenen Großen Halle in die düsteren, von vereinzelten Fackeln, erhellten Gänge der Kerker zu wandern. Jede Woche fragte sich Hermione aufs Neue, wie die Schüler von Slytherin in dieser Düsternis nur leben konnten – vermutlich war das der Grund, warum jeder einzelne von ihnen einfach unentspannt und angepisst war – und das 24 Stunden am Tag, 7 Tage die Woche.

„Na, Granger, mal wieder die ganze Nacht über Schönheitszaubern gebrütet, die misslungen sind?"  
"Halts Maul, Malfoy!"  
"Oh sind wir heute zickig? Wie NIEDLICH!" die junge Frau durchlöcherte den vor ihr sitzenden blonden Schleimer mit Giftblicken. Warum um alles in der Welt, hatten ihre Eltern im selben Jahr Nachwuchs produzieren müssen, in dem die Malfoys diesen Abschaum in die Welt gesetzt hatten? Und wieso bei Merlins Barte hatte sich Draco den Platz vor ihr als seinen persönlichen Lieblingsplatz ausgesucht? Wo auch immer sie sich in diesem verdammten Klassenzimmer hinsetzte, sie konnte sicher sein, dass Malfoy vor ihr sitzen würde. Und so verzweifelt, dass sie sich wegen dieser Aktion in die erste Reihe setzte, wo Malfoy logischerweise nur schwer VOR ihr sitzen konnte, war sie dann doch nicht. Nichts und damit meinte sie wirklich GARNICHTS brachte sie dazu, sich in diesem Kerker und mit diesen Mitschülern direkt vor Professor Snapes Nase zu setzen.   
Es war das eine, die Aussicht darauf zu haben, mit ihm alleine ein paar Stunden pro Woche zusätzlich zu arbeiten, ein ganz anderer Fall war in Beisein dieser unfähigen Idioten, auch nur irgendwie in die Schusslinie des Tränkeprofessors zu kommen. Zwar hatte sich in den letzten zwei Jahren die Schülerzahl beschränkt und es waren nur noch diejenigen, die zumindest etwas Ahnung von Tränken hatten, in diesem Kurs, doch alles in allem war einer unfähiger, als der nächste. Wirklich Talent in diesem Fach hatte nur Malfoy – und sie selbst natürlich.  
"Ach komm schon, Granger, was bedrückt dich? Sags Onkel Draco… ich bin dir immer wieder gerne behilflich… vor allem, wenn es darum geht, Weasley oder Potter für ihre nervende Anwesenheit zu bestrafen…" ein Glitzern erschien in den Augen des blonden Jungen.   
Hermione seufzte. Wie gerne würde sie auf dieses verlockende Angebot eingehen. Malfoy als Partner gegen Harry. Aber das ging nicht. Egal, wie sehr Harry sie zur Zeit nervte –und wenn sie ehrlich war, konnte der arme Junge ja nicht mal was dafür- er war ihr Freund und niemals würde sie sich mit dem Feind, also Arschgesicht Malfoy, gegen ihn stellen.  
"Träum weiter Malfoy!"  
"Ach friss Krötendreck, Granger!"

_Aaaargh! Arschloch, Arschloch, Arschloch!_

Mit einem Knall flog die Kerkertüre gegen die Wand, Sekunden später rauschte ein Haufen schwarzer Stoff an Hermione vorbei „Buch Seite 426, ich will kein Wort bis zum Ende der Stunde hören!"

_Auftritt Arschloch die Zweite. Das kann ja heiter werden…_

Während die versammelten Schüler so geräuschlos wie möglich ihre Bücher öffneten, sich die Liste der Zutaten durchlasen und sich beinahe auf Zehenspitzen aufmachten, alles nötige aus den Schränken an den Wänden zu besorgen, warf Hermione einen Blick zum Lehrertisch.  
Snape hatte seinen Kopf auf die Hände gestützt und stierte konzentriert die Tischplatte an.

_Hatte wohl ne heiße Nacht der Gute… ne zu heiße, man ist eben nicht mehr der jüngste…_

Mit einem zufriedenen Grinsen machte sich Hermione nun auch auf den Weg, die Zutaten zu holen. Immerhin sah in dieser verdammten Schule zumindest eine Person noch schlimmer aus, als sie sich fühlte. Und das war definitiv eine aufbauende Neuigkeit.

 


	4. Extrastunden

**Disclaimer/ Rating/ Pairing: **siehe Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hehe… schlechte Laune ist eine gute Voraussetzung, Professor Severus „Die Fledermaus" Snape zu schreiben, ODER? Außerdem für heute und alle weitern Kapitel wichtig: Mein Werwolf sieht NICHT so aus, wie im Film… MEIN Werwolf [MEINS! MEINS! MEINS!] sieht genauso aus, wie jeder 08/15 Wolf… na ja g jedenfalls läuft er auf 4 Pfoten hat gewisse Ähnlichkeiten mit nem Hund und unterscheidet sich von seinen Kollegen ohne dem „Wer" vorne dran nur insoweit, dass in ihm nun mal n Mensch steckt… (wie gut, dass ich hier die Autorin bin und daher machen kann, was ich will harhar) 

**Widmung:** Wie immer für Rochiel… I MISS YOU!!! .

**Zitat des Tages: **Zynismus ist der Weg des Enttäuschten, seine Anerkennung auszudrücken.

###########################################################################

_Red mich nicht an… tu dir den Gefallen und halt den Mund…_

„Hermione?"

_Aaaaaaaaaaaargh!_

„Ja, Ron?"  die junge Frau, die so und so schon spät dran war, hielt auf ihrem Weg in die Kerker inne und wandte sich ihrem Freund zu.  
"Kommst du mit zu Hagrid?"   
"Nein, sorry, keine Zeit. Aber sag ihm liebe Grüße von mir und ich komme ihn so bald ich mal Zeit habe besuchen, ja?" mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um, um die Eingangshalle zu durchqueren, doch Ron packte sie an der Schulter und hielt sie fest.  
"Wohin willst du denn?"  
"Snape…" das Mädchen seufzte „…und ich hab's eilig. Tschüss Ron!" und weg war sie.

_Okay, tief durchatmen und einfach ruhig bleiben…_

„Herein!" Na wunderbar, da hatte jemand unter Garantie eine um keinen Deut bessere Laune, als heute morgen. Aber was hatte sie erwartet? Einen Snape, der ihr freudestrahlend die Türe aufreißt, sie willkommen in seinem Verlies heißt und ihr einen Kaffee anbietet?   
Ein kurzes Lächeln umspielte Hermiones Züge, als sie die Türe aufdrückte. Nein, alles nur das nicht. Ein freundlicher Snape wäre noch schlimmer, als die Normalversion.   
"Ah… Auftritt Granger die Erste…"  
"Guten Abend Professor Snape!" das Mädchen bemühte sich um eine betont freundliche Stimme, durchquerte den Raum und ließ sich in der ersten Reihe gegenüber des Lehrertisches nieder.  
"Nun Granger, da es sich wohl kaum vermeiden lässt, Sie zu beachten, wie wäre es, wenn Sie mir freundlicherweise zumindest erklären, was um alles in der Welt Sie dazu treibt, mir meine Abende zu versauen? Nur, damit wir uns von vornherein verstehen: ICH bin nicht so begeistert von Ihrer Wahl, wie Dumbledore. ICH könnte mir schönere Beschäftigungen vorstellen, als meine Abende mit Fräulein Besserwisser zu verbringen."  
"Was denn? In Selbstmitleid baden und Ihre schlechte Laune an unseren Aufgaben auslassen?"  
"Hüten Sie Ihre Zunge, Granger!"  
"Wenn's doch wahr ist…" die letzten Worte hatte sie gerade so laut gemurmelt, dass Snape sie hören konnte, doch er zog vor, sie zu ignorieren.  
"Nun, Granger, was hat ausgerechnet SIE auf die Idee gebracht, Zaubertränke zu studieren?" Snape war aufgestanden, ging nun um den schweren Eichentisch herum und lehnte sich dagegen, die Arme vor dem Körper verschränkt.  
"Nun, Professor, sie sagten in Ihrer ersten Stunde, sie könnten den Auserwählten unter uns beibringen, wie man den Kopf verhext und --"  
"Granger, ich weiß, was ich in gesagt habe, kommen Sie zum Punkt!"  
"Wie auch immer – ich bin eine jener Auserwählten und will, dass Sie nun dieses Versprechen einlösen…"  
Severus Snape zog seine Augenbraue spöttisch nach oben, ließ seine Blicke über Hermione, die schon auf eine vernichtende Antwort gefasst war, gleiten und nickte dann unerwartet.

Diese kleine Gryffindor imponierte ihm. Nicht nur, dass sie mit ihrer Annahme, zu jenen wenigen zu gehören, die das Zeug hatten, von ihm in die wahre Kunst des Zaubertränkebrauens eingeweiht zu werden, absolut richtig lag, sie hatte auch den Mut, ihm das auf den Kopf zu zusagen und das, obwohl sie das Hauptziel seines Spotts wurde, wenn es gerade nicht ihre unfähigen Anhängsel Potter oder Weasley traf.  
"Miss Granger, was lässt Sie zu der Annahme kommen, sie hätten das nötige Zeug dafür, diese Dinge zu erlernen?"  
"Wie viele Zauberer oder Hexen kennen Sie, die in ihrem zweiten Schuljahr einen Vielsafttrank brauen?"   
"Ich habe gehört, er wäre fehlgeschlagen?"   
"Nur bei mir, weil ich durch einen unglücklichen Zufall Katzenhaare erwischt hatte – und Sie wissen ja, dass man diesen Trank nicht dazu verwenden darf, um eine Tiergestalt zu erlangen."  
"Nun… Weitere Erfahrungen mit Zaubertränken außerhalb meines Unterrichts?"  
"Einige der Tränke aus „Höchst Potente Zaubertränke", wie der Unsichtbar-Trank…"  
"Alle geglückt?"  
"Soweit ich sie testen konnte, ja."  
Wieder nickte Snape. Diesmal war er gelinde gesagt beeindruckt. Diese Hexe hatte sogar noch mehr Talent, als er eigentlich vermutet hatte. Bisher war er immer der Meinung gewesen, Draco Malfoy wäre –nach ihm- der talentierteste Tränkebrauer dieser Schule, doch nun musste er feststellen, dass ausgerechnet die muggelstämmige Granger seinen Lieblings-Slytherin um Längen schlug. Nun, zumindest schienen die Stunden nicht so schrecklich zu werden, wie  befürchtet.  
Dieses Mädchen hier, hatte alles Zeug, mit ihm an Wissen gleichzuziehen, wurde sie nur richtig gefördert. Er hatte bisher nur von zwei Personen gehört, die schon mit 12 in der Lage waren, den Vielsafttrank ordnungsgemäß zu brauen – Hermione Granger und dem jungen Severus Snape selbst.   
Die Frage war nur, wollte er derjenige sein, der sie ausbildete und ihr die Möglichkeit gab, ihre Talente weiter zu entfalten? Wäre sie eine Slytherin gewesen, er hätte keine Sekunde gezögert…  
"Sie haben Mut, im Köpfchen haben Sie –so ungern ich es auch zugebe- auch was, talentiert sind Sie ohne Frage und den Drang sich zu beweisen haben Sie auch, wie jede einzelne Schulstunde mit Ihnen zeigt – Miss Granger, ich frage mich ernsthaft, warum Sie bei Gryffindor und nicht in meinem Haus gelandet sind…"   
Nun war es an Hermione die Augenbraue in die Höhe zu ziehen. „Nun, dies ist eine Frage, die sich Ihnen nicht stellen sollte – Sie wissen genauso, wie der Rest Ihrer Schlangenbrut, dass ich nichts mehr als ein…" sie verzog das Gesicht „…Schlammblut bin. Und Salazar Slytherin hätte sich im Grabe umgedreht, hätte der sprechende Hut es auch nur annähernd in Erwägung gezogen, mich in sein beziehungsweise ihr Haus zu stecken."

Snape nickte. Damit hatte sie natürlich Recht. Nichts desto trotz war es schade, dieses Talent in Gryffindor verkümmern zu lassen.   
"Gut, Granger, Sie haben mich überzeugt – wie haben Sie sich den Unterricht vorgestellt?"

Hermione starrte ihren Tränkemeister verwundert an. Nicht nur, dass er vor wenigen Augenblicken zugegeben hatte, dass sie talentiert war, nein nun fragte er sie auch noch, was sie sich unter seinem Unterricht vorgestellt hatte.

_Ich glaub ich bin im falschen Film… der tickt doch nicht mehr normal…_

„Na, Granger? Sollten Sie plötzlich auf den Mund gefallen sein? Machen Sie mir jetzt ja nicht den positiven Eindruck, den ich von Ihnen gefasst habe, kaputt, indem sie kein Wort sagen."  
"Ich bin nur… äh… überrascht…" Ups! Woher diese Ehrlichkeit? Eigentlich hatte sie sich nicht die Blöße geben wollen und zugeben, dass er – Snape – sie erstaunt hatte.  
"Granger, ich erinnere mich daran, dass ich Ihnen schon einmal gesagt habe, dass nicht alles so ist, wie es scheint. Stille Wasser sind tief und sie werden an der Oberfläche nie den Menschen erkennen, der darunter liegt…" für eine Sekunde hatte Hermione den Eindruck, als würde die emotionslose Maske, die der Professor wie immer trug, bröckeln und ein anderer Mann darunter zum Vorschein kommen, doch dann öffnete Snape den Mund und Mister Toxic war wieder zu hundert Prozent da. „Also Granger, ich warte…"  
"Um ehrlich zu sein gäbe es zwei Dinge, die mich stark interessieren, sonst richte ich mich nach Ihnen. Ich denke, Sie wissen, was man lernen muss und was unnötig ist."  
Snape nickte. „Und welche zwei Tränke wären das?"  
"Das Veritaserum und … ähm … der Wolfsbann-Trank."   
"Der WOLFSBANN-TRANK???" Snape schien aus allen Wolken zu fallen. „Warum um alles in der Welt wollen Sie diesen Trank beherrschen?"  
"Nun… wie Sie ja vielleicht wissen, komme ich mit Professor Lupin und Sirius Black recht gut aus…" Hermione beobachtete mit stiller Genugtuung, wie sich Snapes Mine bei Nennung dieser Namen verfinsterte „…und ich dachte mir, da Sie ja… nun… nicht so gut auf die beiden zu sprechen sind, könnte ich Ihnen das Brauen des Trankes jeden Monat abnehmen… Natürlich nur, wenn Sie nichts dagegen haben…"  
Wieder nickte Snape. „Als Slytherin hätten sie es weit gebracht."

#

„Granger, Sie schon wieder… Werden Sie zu meinem persönlichen Schoßhündchen?"   
Hermione zuckte erschrocken zusammen, als das Knurren von Snapes Stimme durch den leeren Kerker hallte.   
Sie hatte ihn schon wieder nicht kommen hören. Manchmal konnte man echt den Eindruck bekommen, dieser Mann bewegte sich leiser und schneller als sein eigener Schatten.   
"Guten Abend, Professor." Sie schüttete die gehackte Schlangenhaut in ihren Kessel, rührte einige Male das nun blau rauchende Gebräu um und wandte sich schlussendlich um.   
Vor knapp drei Wochen hatte sie ihre erste Sonderstunde bei Snape gehabt und er hatte ihr angeboten, den Kerker außerhalb seiner Unterrichtszeit benützen zu können, wann immer ihr danach war. So hatte sie die meisten ihrer Abende in der Kühle und Dunkelheit hier herunten verbracht – weit ab von Ron und Harry, deren Berge von Hausaufgaben ohne ihre Hilfe immer weiter wuchsen, weit ab von Neville und anderen, die unbedingt ganz dringend nur eine klitzekleine kurze Frage stellen wollten und ebenso weit ab von allen Verpflichtungen, die ihr Vertrauensschüler- und Head-Girl -Status mit sich brachte. So viel Ruhe und Zeit für sich selbst hatte Hermione schon seit EWIGKEITEN nicht mehr gehabt. Ein Umstand, der vor allem daher rührte, dass sie selbst in ihren privaten Räumlichkeiten für jeden zu finden war, jedoch niemand eine Ahnung hatte, wo sie steckte, wenn sie sich in die Kerker zurückzog. Niemand würde eine Gryffindor je freiwillig in den dunklen Räumen weit unter dem Schloss vermuten und selbst wenn – niemand würde hier herunter kommen, um sie aufzusuchen. Zu groß war die Möglichkeit, einem Slytherin oder gar Snape selbst zu begegnen – und das war etwas, das jeder Schüler des Schlosses tunlichst vermied.  
"Nun Granger, sind Sie unterbeschäftigt, oder wie kommt es, dass ich Sie jedes Mal hier erwische, wenn ich meinen Rundgang mache? Sie müssen nur ein Wort sagen – ich würde mit allergrößter Freude noch mehr Aufsätze aufgeben und einige meine Kollegen hätten sicher auch nichts dagegen, den Schülern ein wenig mehr Aufgaben zu verpassen."   
"EIGENTLICH habe ich genug zu tun, Professor. Auch ohne Ihr überaus großzügiges Angebot für meine Beschäftigung zu sorgen, denn egal, wie viel oder wenig sie uns aufgeben – am Ende bin es ja doch ICH, die darunter leiden muss."   
"Ach Granger, überfordert mit den Sprechstunden, in denen Sie sich Hasstiraden gegen den bösen, bösen Tränkemeister anhören müssen?"  
"Nein, zutiefst gelangweilt dabei ein und den selben Aufsatz in zehn verschiedenen Formulierungen zu verfassen." Hermione konnte sehen, wie Snapes Wangen eine wütende Rotfärbung annahmen, als er den Mund öffnete und zum sprechen (oder doch schreien?) ansetzte.  
"Sparen Sie sich die Mühe, Professor. Ich wollte so und so gerade gehen." Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes fror sie den Zaubertrank in seinem momentanen Zustand ein, mit einem weiteren wanderte er in das Regal, das Snape ihr überlassen hatte. „Schönen Abend noch…"

Mit noch immer aufgeklapptem Mund starrte Severus Snape auf die offene Türe des Klassenraumes, durch die Momente zuvor die junge Frau verschwunden war.   
Ihn einfach so stehen zu lassen – DAS hatte sich schon seit Jahren niemand mehr getraut. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er amüsiert oder ernsthaft wütend über diese Tatsache war.   
Miss Ich-weiß-alles Granger entwickelte sich langsam zu einer ernsthaften Herausforderung für ihn und er wollte gar nicht abstreiten, dass er es mochte. Es war auf Dauer einfach zu langweilig, immer nur Opfer wie Potter oder Weasley zu haben, die sich seine Tyrannereien anhörten, aber nur hinter vorgehaltener Hand in der schützenden Umgebung ihrer Gemeinschaftsräume widersprachen.  
Aber die kleine Granger… nein, klein war sie nicht mehr, berichtigte er sich selbst, eher schon eine für ihr Alter sehr reife, junge Frau… wie auch immer… diese Göre war für ihn mehr Gegner, als Opfer – ein Umstand, den er sehr begrüßte.

#

Während Snape noch über die Granger'sche Entwicklung samt möglichen Folgen für ihn, seinen Unterricht und ihre Sonderstunden nachgrübelte, war Hermione hinaus in die schon dunklen Schlossgründe gelaufen.   
Sie hatte keine Lust darauf, schon in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurück zu kehren, wo Harry und Ron sicher noch über ihrem Stapel Aufgaben hängen und sie um Hilfe anflehen würden und noch weniger Lust hatte sie in ihr Zimmer zurück zu kehren, denn da warteten ihre Aufgaben.   
Ja, sie, Hermione Granger, hatte einen Stapel unerledigter Arbeiten auf ihrem Tisch liegen. Nicht, dass der Stapel groß war, nein um ehrlich zu sein, war es ein Mini-Stapel, aber Stapel war Stapel und so etwas war schon seit Jahren nicht mehr vorgekommen.   
Was war bloß los mit ihr?   
Nicht nur, dass sie in höchstem Maße unentspannt war und alles und jeden anpflaumte, der nur zufällig ihren Weg kreuzte, nein, sie fand Spaß daran, ihre Freizeit im düsteren Kerker hinter brodelnden Kesseln zu verbringen und vernachlässigte dafür sogar ihre Aufgaben.  
Nun, wie sie sich kannte würde sie spätestens am nächsten Abend schon wieder alles nötige erledigt haben, aber es war trotzdem höchst ungewöhnlich, dass sie ihre Verpflichtungen einen Nachmittag lang Verpflichtungen sein ließ und einfach den Dingen nachging, die ihr gerade in den Sinn kamen.  
Nun, vielleicht lag es ja, wie sie mit einem Blick auf den Himmel feststellte, am Vollmond, dass sie so unausgeglichen war. Und was eignete sich besser, um solche Unausgeglichenheiten aus der Welt zu schaffen? Genau – die Ruhe des Sees genießen und dabei Schokolade en masse futtern. Und genau das hatte sie jetzt vor.

Das Knacken von morschen Ästen und Rascheln von Laub ließ Hermione aus ihren Gedanken hochschrecken.   
Argwöhnisch drehte sie sich in die Richtung des Geräusches. Die kleine Bucht, die ihr versteckter Lieblingsplatz am See war, lag im hellen Mondlicht. Sobald das, was auch immer da zwischen den Bäumen herum ging, aus dem Schatten heraustreten würde, könnte sie es sehen. Nicht, dass sie Angst gehabt hätte – was sollte ihr auch hier auf Hogwarts passieren? Nein, die einzige Befürchtung, die sie hatte, war, dass irgendein Lehrer zufällig hier her fand und egal, wie früh oder spät es war – nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit hatte sich kein Schüler mehr hier heraußen herumzutreiben. Andererseits kam sie nun schon seit 4 Jahren an diesen Platz und noch nie hatte sie jemand anderen hier getroffen. Diese kleine Bucht gehörte ihr ganz alleine. Scheinbar war sie die einzige, die von ihrer Existenz wusste.

_SICHER? Du sagtest du wärst hier SICHER? Wenn es eine Zeit gibt, seine Ansichten zu revidieren, dann ist sie J.E.T.Z.T!!!!_

Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte Hermione auf die Kreatur, die eben laut knurrend aus dem Gebüsch hervorgebrochen war.   
Ein ausgewachsener Wolf, dessen Fell im Mondlicht silbern glänzte, starrte sie aus seinen gelben, zu Schlitzen verengten, Augen an.

_F.U.C.K_

Wie gebannt hingen Hermiones Augen an dem Tier, das sie leise knurrend fixierte. Gedanken rasten in ihrem Kopf und auch, wenn sie genau wusste, dass sie ihren Zauberstab in der Tasche stecken hatte – sie konnte ihre Hand beim besten Willen nicht bewegen.   
Nun das war ja so klar – einmal ließ sie ihre Aufgaben liegen und schon strafte Gott oder wer auch immer da gerade verdammte Freude daran hatte, sie zu quälen, mit einem hübschen kleinen Wolf als Gesellschaft.

_Memo an mich selbst: Life Sucks!_

Eigentlich hatte sie ja nie an die Gerüchte geglaubt, die besagten im Verbotenen Wald trieben sich Werwölfe herum, aber scheinbar steckte in jedem Gerücht doch ein Körnchen Wahrheit.

Werwölfe? Moooooooooooment!

_Du warst auch schon mal schneller, meine Liebe…_

„Moony?" ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie den Namen unsicher hervor presste. Doch schon ehe sie fertig gesprochen hatte, hatte sie Gewissheit, um wen es sich bei ihrem Gegenüber handelte. Noch einmal raschelte das Gebüsch und hervor sprang  
"Padfoot!"   
Der große, zottelige Hund erstarrte im Laufen und verwandelte sich vor Hermiones Augen in einen Mann.  
"Minna, was machst du hier?"   
"Frage ist eher, was macht IHR hier? Sollte er nicht in der Heulenden Hütte sein?" sie nickte in Richtung des Wolfes, der noch immer am Rand der Lichtung stand.  
"Er hat den Wolfsbann-Trank genommen, er weiß also was er tut."  
"Kein Grund, hier die Leute zu erschrecken…"  
"Tut mir leid…"  
"Tut dir leid…. Tut dir leid…. Das ist etwas zu wenig heute! Scheiße ihr habt mir echt Angst gemacht."  

„Oh man Minna wir wussten doch nicht, dass irgendwer hier draußen ist…" bestürzt sah Sirius auf das Mädchen hinab, die ihr Gesicht in ihren Handflächen vergraben hatte.   
"Ich dachte, das war's jetzt… Echt, ich dachte ich werde jetzt in Stücke gerissen und das war's mit Hermione…" ihre Stimme war brüchig und immer wieder von mühsam unterdrücktem Schluchzen durchbrochen.  
"Oh Kleines, komm her…" der Mann ließ sich neben Hermione ins Gras sinken, legte seine Arme um sie und streichelte ihr beruhigend über die zuckenden Schultern.

Mittlerweile hatte sich auch der Wolf langsam herangetraut, schnupperte erst an Sirius, dann an Hermione und stupste das Mädchen dann mit der Nase am Arm.  
"Schau mal, Moony will sich auch entschuldigen…" Sirius drehte seine Freundin vorsichtig herum und der Wolf stupste sie noch einmal an.

Seufzend wischte sich Hermione mit dem Ärmel ihres Umhanges übers Gesicht und blickte dann auf.  
"Schon gut ihr zwei… vergeben und vergessen." sie streckte ihre Hand nach dem Wolf aus und vergrub ihre Finger in dem seidigen Fell. „Hallo mein Schöner… Na, du wolltest mich gar nicht zum Frühstück, was?" wieder traf die kalte Schnauze des Wolfs auf ihren Arm.  
"Weißt du… eigentlich ist er ganz süß so…" Hermione grinste Sirius an, während sie Moony zwischen den Ohren kraulte.  
"Und ich bin nicht süß?" der Mann setzte seinen schönsten Dackelblick auf.  
"Als Hund oder jetzt?"  
"Na warte, dich beiß ich!" und schon stand der ausgewachsene Hund wieder vor ihr und knurrte sie an.

#

Hermione erwachte am nächsten Morgen durch seltsamen Druck auf ihrer Schulter und ihrem Bauch. Mühevoll blinzelte sie sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und erschrak erst einmal, als sie erkannte, dass sie nicht in ihrem Bett war. Genauer gesagt war sie nicht einmal in ihrem Zimmer oder gar im Schloss, es sei denn, das Schloss wäre seit neuestem eine alte Bruchbude.   
Wo bei Merlins Barte war sie da hingeraten? Erst, als sie die Verursacher des Gefühls, das sie geweckt hatte, erkannte, kamen die Erinnerungen langsam zurück.  
Letzte Nacht – der See – Sirius und Remus – und dann? Ja, dann hatte dieser verrückte Hund sie bis zur Heulenden Hütte gejagt, wo sie sich scheinbar noch immer befand. Irgendwie musste sie eingeschlafen sein, während sie damit beschäftigt war, ihre Streicheleinheiten gleichmäßig auf Wolf und Hund zu verteilen.   
Und nun lag auf ihrer Schulter der Kopf von einem zurückverwandelten und ziemlich nackten Remus und Padfoot hatte es sich quer über ihren Bauch und ihre Beine gemütlich gemacht. Kein Wunder, dass sie wach geworden war.  
Hermione tastete mit ihrer freien Hand nach ihrem Zauberstab und einen gemurmelten Spruch später bedeckte eine Decke Lupins Körper. Sie war sich sicher, dass er es nicht sonderlich erbauend finden würde, nackt neben seiner Schülerin aufzuwachen, denn trotz aller Freundschaft war er noch immer ihr Professor in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Und wenn sie sich ehrlich war – sie wollte es sich ersparen, ihn jedes Mal rot werden zu sehen, wenn sich ihre Wege kreuzten. Wäre Sirius da neben ihr gelegen, wäre es kein Problem gewesen. Auch wenn Lupin und Black die besten Freunde waren – sie waren doch sehr unterschiedliche Charaktere und Padfoot schien im Gegensatz zu Moony das Wort „schämen" nicht zu seinem Wortschatz zu zählen – zumindest nicht, wenn es um etwas wie nackte Körper oder Sex ging.   
Hermione lachte still in sich hinein. Ohne Sirius wäre sie vermutlich noch immer das verklemmte Mädchen, das all ihre Weisheiten bezüglich Liebe und Sex aus Büchern hatte. Natürlich, auch daraus konnte man –zumindest die Theorie- erfahren, doch es lagen Welten zwischen geschriebenen Buchstaben und einem Gespräch mit jemandem, der Erfahrung hatte.  
So, als wäre es gestern gewesen, konnte sie sich noch erinnern, wie Sirius sie vor knapp einem halben Jahr vor ihren Sommerferien zur Seite genommen hatte und mit ihr das anfangs peinlichste, dann aber vermutlich interessanteste und aufschlussreichste Gespräch ihres Lebens geführt hatte. Noch heute war sie ihm dankbar für die Ratschläge und Tipps, die er ihr in jener Sommernacht gegeben hatte, denn im Endeffekt hatte dieses Gespräch sie soweit beruhigt, dass sie sich im darauf folgenden Sommer auf zwei kleine Romanzen eingelassen hatte.  
Ja, sie war schon immer ein Perfektionistin gewesen und bei allen Dingen, wo sie sich nicht genug auskannte, fühlte sie sich unsicher – so kam es, dass ihre ersten Jugendliebschaften hier in Hogwarts immer nach ein paar Wochen in Brüche gingen. Jedes Mal, wenn der Junge über das Stadium des Küssens hinausgehen wollte, bekam sie Panik und zog einen Schlussstrich.   
Tja und dann kam der Sommer und mit ihm der wohlverdiente Urlaub. Es waren Ferien der anderen Art gewesen – Ron, Harry, Ginny, Rons Bruder Bill und sie selbst hatten sich für zwei Wochen in einem Muggel-All-Inclusive Club in der Türkei vergnügt. In dieser Zeit waren sich Bill und Hermione näher gekommen – eigentlich sehr nahe, um genau zu sein. Der gutaussehende Weasley hatte ihr die Unschuld genommen in einer unvergesslichen Nacht am Strand. Eigentlich war das ganze fürchterlich Klischeehaft und doch – eine der schönsten Erinnerungen ihres Lebens.   
Knapp zwei Monate nach diesem Urlaub war Bill mit Fleur Delacour zusammen gekommen, was Hermione alles andere als gestört hatte. Für sie und Bill war von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass ihre „Beziehung" nicht länger, als über diesen Urlaub bestehen würde.  
Nun, wie auch Bill hatte sie sich schon bald in anderen Armen wieder gefunden. Wieder war ihr Auserwählter ein Weasley – nicht sein einfallsreich, das musste sie zugeben, doch waren die Weasleys und Harry diejenigen, mit denen sie die meiste Zeit verbrachte, also kam es wie es kommen musste und sie fand sich mitten in einer Affäre mit Fred wieder. Auch dieses Intermezzo war nur von kurzer Dauer gewesen, wenn auch definitiv lehrreich… in jeder Hinsicht.   
Ja, der Sommer hatte sie verändert. Sie war sich nur nicht klar darüber, ob nur sie selbst diese Veränderung bemerkte, oder ob auch andere es sehen konnten.

Schon einmal, vor etwas mehr als 2 Jahren, hatte das Leben sie radikal verändert. Durch die Rückkehr Voldemorts hatte sie, als Harrys muggelstämmige beste Freundin, binnen kürzester Zeit erwachsen werden müssen.   
Das unbeschwerte Leben, das die Jahre zuvor geherrscht hatte, war mit einem Schlag zu Ende. Auch wenn sie es sich nie hatte anmerken lassen – sie litt unter der Situation. Zu bewusst war sie sich, dass sie bevorzugtes Opfer von Voldemort und den Todessern werden würde. Die beste Freundin des Jungen, der gejagt wurde und noch dazu ein Schlammblut – eine schlechtere Position im Leben konnte man sich kaum vorstellen.  
Gott sei Dank hatte Professor Dumbledore sie unterstützt, wo er nur konnte und auch Professor McGonnagal hatte ihr tatkräftig unter die Arme gegriffen. Und dann, als nach dem 5. Schuljahr Remus Lupin wieder als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste an die Schule gekommen war, hatte sie regelmäßig bei ihm und Sirius die wirklich wichtigen und nützlichen Flüche und Gegenflüche gelernt, die ihr im Fall des Falles das Leben retten konnten.   
Es war eine harte Zeit gewesen – nach außen hin und vor allem für Harry und Ron musste sie die normale Hermione sein, strebsam und neugierig mit einem Sinn für Humor und voll mit Lebensfreude, doch in ihr hatte es anders ausgehen. Sie hatte Angst gehabt. Angst, die sie selbst mit ihren Büchern nicht bekämpfen konnte. Eine Situation, in der sie sich noch nie zuvor befunden hatte. Bisher hatte es für alles Lösungen gegeben, die in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts nur darauf warteten, von ihr gefunden zu werden. Gegen die Angst um ihr Leben hatte es auch dort kein Mittel gegeben.   
Aber an dieser Stelle trat Sirius verstärkt in ihr Leben. Schon bald hatte sie sich angewöhnt einen Großteil der Zeit, die sie für gewöhnlich in der Bibliothek gesessen hatte, mit ihm gemeinsam zu verbringen. Schnell wurde er von Harrys Paten und ihrem sozusagen Brieffreund zu einem sehr guten Freund und engem Vertrauten, mit dem sie über all die Dinge sprechen konnte, die Harry und Ron niemals verstanden hätten.   
Natürlich, sie liebte ihre besten Freunde, aber trotz allem lagen oft kleine Welten zwischen ihnen. Harry war manchmal sehr reif für sein Alter, doch wenn er mit Ron zusammen war, merkte man, dass noch immer ein Kind in ihm steckte. Und Ron? Nun, auch mit ihm konnte man dann und wann wirklich interessante Gespräche führen, doch alles in allem war er noch immer ein kleiner Junge, auch wenn er versuchte, diesen Umstand mit seinen ständig wechselnden Liebschaften zu verdecken.   
Sirius war es gewesen, der ihr Leben zurückgelenkt hatte in Bahnen, die ein vernünftiges Mittelmaß waren zwischen dem nötigen Blick auf die Realität und einer Leichtigkeit und Unbeschwertheit der Jugend, auch wenn selbst er nichts daran ändern konnte, dass Hermione nicht mehr die alte war.  
Sie war erwachsen geworden, hatte gelernt Verantwortung zu tragen und mit Ängsten umzugehen. Sie war nicht mehr das Kind von damals, doch war sie auch noch nicht vollständig zur Frau geworden.  
Jener letzte Schritt hatte sich erst im vergangenen Sommer vollzogen und sie war als neuer Mensch, als Frau, zurückgekehrt in diese Schule.

#######################################################

**A/N die 2.: **Erst mal an alle da draußen, die mir so lieb reviewt haben: DANKE! An alle stillen Mitleser – REVIEWT /grins/  me = review-addict ;o)

**Hitomiwriter:** ich schreib erst weiter, wenn du mir verrätst, was so zum Lachen war /fg/ Ach mist... das Kapitel steht ja schon da… hm… verrätst du mirs trotzdem?! /bettel/  
Och und du hasst mich doch nicht wirklich… eigentlich liebst du mich doch dafür, dass die Geschichte ist, wie sie ist, ODER? /fg/

**Angel of Mystic: **/grins/ sein wir uns mal ehrlich – wer würde Siri NICHT gerne aus dem Bett schmeißen?!   
Oh und meinen Männer-Spruch (Sadismus… mindestens Sadismus…) den schenk ich dir /fg/ viel Spaß damit…   
Und was unseren aufbrausenden Siri angeht – nö, der ist nicht in Hermione verknallt – zumindest nicht SO… aber er hat keine Lust, sich von Snape noch mal ne Frau vor der Nase weg… na lies weiter … das erklärt sich in ein paar Kapiteln, was die zwei gegeneinander haben… bzw Siri gegen den armen armen Sevi…   
Wars schnell genug weiter geschrieben, um mich gedrückt und geknuddelt zu fühlen? Fühl DU dich jedenfalls geknuddelt ;o)

**Like:** Tja, ich hoffe mal, du hast mein Mail bekommen /grins/ und da ich mal davon ausgehe – hier an dieser Stelle nur ein riesen fettes DANKE!!!!

So Leute, die Show ist zu Ende für heute … ich hab HUNGER, sonst hätte ich weiter geschrieben… ja, so ist das… .°°°  
See you next time on… The Osbournes… ähm ne falscher Film ;o)


	5. Chocolate and Cigarettes

**Disclaimer/ Rating/ Pairing: **siehe Chapter 1

**A/N: **Oh ja, ich weiß – ich bin spät dran. SEHR spät kopf einzieh. Ich weiß auch nicht, was los war… Ideen sind ja genug da – hab schon mindestens 4 Seiten Konzept hier liegen – aber irgendwas hat mich immer abgehalten. Naja, dafür kenne ich jetzt so ca. jede Geschichte, die es auf den ersten 11 Seiten der R-Abteilung auf gibt . Auch das ist Bildung fg Ach ja – um gleich auf ein paar Anmerkungen einzugehen: es ist mir klar, dass nicht jedes Kapitel von mir zum untern-Tisch-lachen-komisch ist. Das ist beabsichtigt. Nicht jeder Tag eines Lebens ist zum kaputtlachen und Hermione hat sicher ihre komischen Seiten, die sie auch weiterhin ausleben wird, aber im großen und ganzen ist das hier doch ne ernst gemeinte Geschichte, wenn sie auch einen humoristischen Touch haben wird.  
Und das zweite: Ron und Harry sind nicht dumm. Nur –wie ich es aus eigener Erfahrung lernen musste- liegen zwischen weiblichen und männlichen 17jährigen Teenagern meist Welten. Hermione LIEBT die zwei Jungs nach wie vor, nichts desto trotz gehen sie ihr auf die Nerven, verstehen sie nicht wie sie verstanden werden will, etc. Aus diesem Grund werden eben andere Leute in ihrem Leben wichtig und… wir wollen doch alle, dass ein ganz bestimmter Mann in ihrem Leben wichtig wird, oder? gg 

**Widmung:** Noch immer für Rochiel… für alles und noch mehr luv ya!

**Zitat des Tages: **Wenn eine Persönlichkeit mich fesselt, wird jede Form des Ausdrucks an ihr zum Genuss! (Oscar Wilde) ###########################################################################

Wieder einmal saß Hermione am See und suchte die Ruhe, die sie im Schloss schon lange nicht mehr fand.  
In Gedanken versunken schweifte ihr Blick über das ruhig daliegende Wasser, das im Schein der Nachmittagssonne rotgolden glitzerte und blieb an der Stelle hängen, an der sie vor etwas über zwei Wochen gesessen war, bevor Sirius und Moony sie in die Heulende Hütte verschleppt hatten.  
Normalerweise würde sie dort drüben, an ihrer Lieblingsstelle, sitzen, den Enten im nahen Schilf zusehen und in ihren mitgebrachten Büchern lesen. Heute hingegen war sie seit langer Zeit mal wieder mit ihrem Rad unterwegs, hatte den See halb umrundet und nun saß sie hier an ihrer angestammten Stelle und bewunderte ein weiteres Mal in ihrem Leben die imposante Erscheinung von Hogwarts, das drüben am anderen Ufer aufragte.

Das Mädchen lehnte sich gerade entspannt im weichen, von der Sonne beschienen Gras zurück, fingerte eine Zigarette aus der Packung und nahm nach dem Anzünden einen tiefen Zug, als ein Schatten über sie fiel.  
"20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor für unerlaubtes Entfernen vom Schulgelände und weitere 50 Pu…"  
"Professor Snape sparen Sie sich die Mühe!" sie blinzelte ihn aus zusammengekniffenen Augen an, da er direkt vor der Sonne stand, deren Licht ihn in einem seltsamen Kontrast zu seinem schwarzen Gewand umspielte.  
"Miss Granger, vergreifen Sie sich nicht im Ton!"  
"Bei allem Respekt Sir, ich denke nicht, dass ich mich im Ton vergreife." Seufzend rappelte sie sich auf und sah aus ihrer nun wieder sitzenden Position zu ihm auf. „Ich denke nur, dass Sie nicht über alle Fakten informiert sind."  
"Und diese Fakten wären?" ein abwartender Blick traf sie und bohrte sich in sie, während sie spürte, wie sich eine zweite Präsenz sich in ihrem Kopf breit machte.  
"Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie meine Gedanken nicht ungefragt zu lesen versuchen, Professor!"  
Ein kurzes Lächeln glitt über seine Züge „Sie erstaunen mich, Miss Granger." seine Stimme hallte in ihrem Kopf nach, während sie verdaute, dass er soeben mit ihr gesprochen hatte, ohne den Mund zu bewegen.  
"Trotzdem raus hier!" scheinbar war es ihr gelungen, mit ihm oder eher seinem Geist in Verbindung zu treten, da sie spürte, wie sich diese zweite Präsenz aus ihr zurück zog und ein seltsam leeres Gefühl hinterließ.  
"Es ist in ein paar Augenblicken vorbei. Woher wussten Sie, dass ich in Ihre Gedanken eindringe?" der Mann musterte sie neugierig und in seinen Augen konnte sie so etwas, wie Verwunderung lesen.  
"Ich habe es gespürt. Haben Sie gefunden, was Sie suchten?"  
Snape schüttelte den Kopf „Nein, da Sie mir keine Antwort gaben konnte ich auch nicht herausfinden, ob Sie lügen."  
Für einige Sekunden erklang Hermiones helles Lachen, doch sie wurde schnell wieder ernst. „Was ich Ihnen sagen wollte, ist, dass Professor Dumbledore mir erlaubt hier zu sein und ich wäre wohl sehr dumm, Sie anzulügen. Immerhin gäbe es nichts leichteres, als diese Aussage zu überprüfen."  
"Nun, das mag vielleicht für Ihre Anwesenheit gelten, aber was ist" eine Handbewegung seiner Schülerin unterbrach ihn.  
"Was ist mit dem Rauchen, nicht? Auch das ist mit dem Direktor geklärt. Sie können ihn gerne danach fragen."  
"Sie machen mich neugierig, Miss Granger. Was bringt Albus Dumbledore dazu, seiner Schülerin nicht nur zu erlauben, sich außerhalb der Schule alleine herumzutreiben, sondern auch gleich noch seine Erlaubnis zum Rauchen zu geben?"   
"Wollen Sie sich nicht setzen, Professor Snape?"

Der Mann nickte und während er sich neben Hermione ins Gras sinken ließ, kam das Mädchen dazu, ihn genauer zu betrachten.  
Er trug eine leichte Stoffhose, eines der Hosenbeine war bis zum Knie hochgekrempelt, dazu passend schmiegte sich ein figurbetont geschnittenes T-Shirt an seinen Oberkörper und seine Haare wirkten leicht zerzaust.  
"Lassen Sie mich raten – Sie sind der zweite Radfahrer hier?" Hermione konnte ein leichtes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
"Dann gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass das Rad oben am Weg Ihres ist?"  
Hermione nickte.  
"Nun, das erklärt, warum Sie den Weg kennen. Er ist nämlich nur von Hogwarts aus erreichbar, deswegen habe ich Sie auch entdeckt. Es hat mich verwundert ein einsames Rad zu sehen und ich beschloss herauszufinden, wer sich hier Zugang verschafft hat."  
Wieder nickte Hermione „Und ich frage mich schon seit geraumer Zeit, wer die anderen Reifenabdrücke hier hinterlässt. Sieht so aus, als wären alle Fragen geklärt."  
"Nun, nicht alle. Sie wollten mir noch erzählen, wie Sie Albus dazu brachten, das hier zu erlauben?" er deutete auf die Zigarette in ihrer Hand.

Die junge Frau ließ sich wieder zurück ins Gras sinken und schloss die Augen.  
"Nun, es ist so – Die Erlaubnis Rad zu fahren erhielt ich letzten Frühling. Ich kam mir in Hogwarts so eingesperrt vor und der lange Winter tat sein übriges dazu, dass ich ziemlich mies drauf war. Ich nehme an, ganz Gryffindor war froh, als Professor Dumbledore mich eines Tages in sein Büro bat um mit mir zu sprechen." Hermione lachte kurz auf. „Ich denke, ich habe in der Zeit sogar Ihnen Konkurrenz gemacht, was Punkteabzüge in Gryffindor betrifft und Sie werden mir Recht geben, dass das doch ein schwer zu erreichendes Maß ist." Sie hielt kurz inne, schlug ihre Augen auf und musterte den Mann von der Seite.  
Severus fing ihren Blick kurz auf und war sich bewusst, dass seine Schülerin herauszufinden versuchte, was und wie viel sie ihm erzählen sollte. Schließlich hörte er ein kurzes, ergebenes Seufzen und ihre weiche Stimme erklang wieder.  
"Ich hatte ein langes Gespräch mit dem Direktor, da mir zu der Zeit selber nicht bewusst war, was eigentlich der Auslöser für meine Launen war. Im Laufe des Nachmittages fanden wir die Gründe und es wurde Zeit, nach einer Lösung zu suchen.  
Mir fehlte die Freiheit. Hogwarts ist für mich mein zweites Zuhause geworden, wenn nicht sogar der Ort, an dem ich am liebsten auf der Welt bin und doch fehlt mir hier etwas. Die Jahre davor ist mir das nie aufgefallen, oder besser gesagt ist es nie so stark durchgekommen, wie da."  
Hermione setzte sich ruckartig auf, griff nach ihrer Zigarettenpackung und sah ihren Tränkemeister an.  
"Wollen Sie auch eine?" Ein Nicken und kurze Zeit später saßen Lehrer und Schülerin rauchend nebeneinander und sahen schweigend auf das Wasser hinaus.

„Wie auch immer…" wieder war es Hermione, die die Stille durchbrach. Am Rande registrierte sie, dass Snape ein angenehmer Zuhörer war. Er drängte sie zu nichts, ließ ihr die Zeit, bis sie bereit war, weiter zu sprechen. „…Tatsache ist –und das lässt sich nun mal nicht verleugnen, dass sich mein Verhältnis zu Ron und Harry geändert hat. Und mit dieser Veränderung trat mir immer mehr ins Bewusstsein, dass es Dinge in meinem Leben gibt, die mir vor Hogwarts die Welt bedeutet haben und mir noch immer übermäßig wichtig sind, die ich aber neun oder zehn Monate im Jahr einfach nicht machen kann, da mir hier die Möglichkeit fehlt. Und das, was mir am schmerzhaftesten abging, oder besser gesagt der Gedanke, der all den Dingen, die ich so liebe zu Grunde liegt, ist die Freiheit, die ich hier auf Hogwarts spätestens seit der Rückkehr Voldemorts nicht mehr hatte."  
Snape nickte verstehend. „Das müssen harte Zeiten für Sie gewesen sein."  
"Hart trifft es nicht einmal im Geringsten." Ihre Stimme klang hart und ungewohnt kalt.  
"Also wo war ich… ach ja die Freiheit. Nun, selbst Dumbledore konnte mir jene Dinge, die ich wirklich gebraucht hätte, nicht geben, also schlossen wir einen Kompromiss. Ich bekam das Rad und die Erlaubnis, mich hier damit auszutoben. Und ja – hier bin ich."  
Das kurze Lachen hörte sich falsch an und ließ den Tränkemeister aufschauen. Er betrachtete die junge Frau neben sich, die er nun seit 7 Jahren unterrichtete, seit 5 Wochen beinahe täglich sah, die ihn immer wieder aufs neue erstaunte und ihm zeigte, dass seine Menschenkenntnis in manchen Fällen doch nicht so gut war, wie er immer dachte.

„Und wieso Radfahren und nicht fliegen, wenn es Ihnen um die Freiheit geht?" Severus Snape wandte sich nun zu der jungen Frau um und sah sie an.  
"Das hat mir Dumbledore auch vorgeschlagen. Und ich muss sagen so unrecht haben sie beide nicht damit – jedes Mal, wenn ich Harry oder Malfoy fliegen sehe, bewundere ich diesen Glanz von Freiheit und Gelöstheit, der sich auf ihren Gesichtern abzeichnet, allerdings – ich bin vermutlich die mieseste Fliegerin, die Hogwarts je gesehen hat." Hermione lächelte gequält. „Ich hab nämlich fürchterliche Angst, dass ich da runter purzle und DAS ist nicht wirklich eine gute Grundlage, um die Freiheit auf einem Besen zu suchen."

Der Tränkemeister Hogwarts schmunzelte. Es gab doch tatsächlich eine Sache, die Granger nicht konnte und sie gab das auch noch unumwunden zu.  
"Jaja, lachen Sie nur…" obwohl sie ihre Unterlippe schmollend nach vorne geschoben hatte, konnte man deutlich ein Lachen aus ihrer Stimmer heraushören.  
"Es ist nur… ich war doch tatsächlich der Meinung Sie würden alles so nervtötend gut können, wie Zaubertränke, Miss Granger." Der Mann gestattete sich eines seiner seltenen Lächeln.  
"Oh wenn Sie wüssten, was ich alles nicht kann… Ihr Weltbild wäre ruiniert…" sie rollte mit den Augen und grinste ihn liebenswürdig an.  
"Nun, kein Fliegen für Sie, aber Radfahren?" der Schwarzhaarige zog in der für ihn so typischen Art seine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
"Ja… ich kam beim Vorschlag des Direktors zu fliegen darauf. Es gibt so einen Muggelfilm, den ich zwar nie gesehen habe, aber eine Szene daraus ist mir aus irgendwelchen Gründen bekannt – eine junge Frau auf dem Fahrrad mit zur Seite ausgebreiteten Armen und geschlossenen Augen. Ich weiß eigentlich auch nicht wieso, aber dieses Bild kam mir in den Sinn und so wurde es ein Fahrrad. Außerdem erinnert es mich irgendwie an die Freiheit, die ich beim Reiten spüre. Mit dem Rad habe ich genauso die Möglichkeit dorthin zu gelangen, wo ich hin will oder einfach nur der Nase nach zu fahren, bis ich irgendwo hinkomme, wo es mir gefällt."  
"Sie reiten?" in Snapes Stimme klang unverhohlenes Interesse mit.  
"Oh ja – beinahe so lange, wie ich gehen kann. Irgendwie gehört das in meiner Familie zur Erziehung wies scheint. Der Sport für die gehobenen Leute oder so." Hermione verzog das Gesicht zu einer halb abfälligen, halb belustigten Grimasse. „Wie auch immer, ich besitze zwei Pferde … nun eigentlich zweieinhalb derzeit … und es gibt nur wenige Dinge, die mir so viel bedeuten, wie das Reiten. Für mich gilt das alte Sprichwort ‚Das Glück dieser Erde liegt auf dem Rücken der Pferde'."  
"Zweieinhalb Pferde? Granger muss ich ernsthaft an Ihrem Verstand zweifeln, oder gibt es dafür auch eine sinnvolle Erklärung?"  
"Oh…" Hermione grinste und ein glückliches Strahlen tauchte in ihren bernsteinfarbenen Augen auf „meine Stute ist trächtig. In zwei Monaten werde ich quasi Tante." Doch so schnell, wie das Strahlen erschienen war, war es auch wieder weg. „Und ich sitze hier in Hogwarts fest und sehe das Kleine frühestens nach meinem Abschluss."  
Hermione sah auf, als sie eine Hand auf ihrem Arm spürte. Der Mann neben ihr sah sie offen an.  
"Das tut mir leid für Sie. Ich weiß, wie schwer das ist…" er schluckte „… ich weiß noch, wie es war, als meine Stute Nachwuchs bekommen hat, als ich hier war."  
Die junge Frau sah ihren Tränkemeister überrascht an. Es war weniger die Tatsache, dass er Pferde hatte, die sie dazu brachte, sondern der Umstand, dass dieser Mann, der so als Eisklotz verschrien war und dem man jede Gefühlsregung abgesprochen hatte, diese für ihn mehr als privaten Details vor ihr offen legte.  
Aber was war hier schon normal? Sie saß an einem Hogsmeadewochenende freiwillig in der Schule und das auch noch in friedlicher Eintracht mit dem meistgehassten Lehrer … und zu allem Überfluss rauchten sie gemeinsam eine Zigarette nach der anderen.

„Nun gut, das Radfahren hab ich ja jetzt verstanden, aber wie um alles in der Welt haben sie Professor Dumbledore dazu gebracht, ihnen das Rauchen zu erlauben? Ich nehme doch wohl stark an, dass Sie bei ihm andere Methoden angewandt haben, als bei mir?" er blinzelte ihr zu und erfreute sich daran, wie ihre Wangen um eine Schattierung röter geworden waren.  
Er, Professor Severus Snape, gefürchteter Lehrer, Ex-Todesser, Spion bei Voldemort und als absoluter Sozial-Muffel verschrien, musste zugeben, dass ihm dieser Nachmittag mit der Besserwisserin Granger gefiel. Nein, eigentlich war es sogar der beste Samstag, den er seit langem verbracht hatte. Und das obwohl, oder gerade weil er nicht alleine war.  
"Das Rauchen hat mit meiner zweiten Leidenschaft zu tun. Ich tanze seit ich denken kann Ballett…"  
"Und da rauchen Sie?" der Tränkemeister legte seine Stirn zweifelnd in Falten. „Was sagt ihre Lehrerin dazu?"  
"Ähm… sie ist froh darüber!"  
"Froh?" Snapes Augenbraue schoss in die Höhe.  
"Lassen Sie mich doch mal erzählen!" ein sanfter Tadel schwang in der Stimme des Mädchens mit.  
"Also wie gesagt tanze ich, allerdings auch das mangels Alternative nur noch 2 Monate im Jahr – nämlich in den Sommerferien."  
"Aber… warum?"  
"Warum ich nicht auch hier im Schloss tanze?" Der Schwarzhaarige nickte.  
"Nun, es ist nicht so, dass ich GARNICHT tanze. Natürlich tanze ich. Ich könnte alles, was ich je gelernt habe nicht schneller ungeschehen machen, als 10 Monate im Jahr nichts zu arbeiten. Das kann ich mir nicht leisten. Jedoch ist es eine Sache, hier ab und zu im Raum der Wünsche ein paar Übungen zu machen, um nicht vollständig einzurosten, oder regelmäßig Unterricht zu bekommen und ausgebildet zu werden.  
Sie müssten mich doch verstehen – ich nehme an, Sie sind genauso Perfektionist, wie ich. Ich hatte vor, eine klassische Ausbildung zu machen, war auf dem besten Wege zu einer Primaballerina und dann… dann kam der Brief aus Hogwarts. Sie können sich wohl vorstellen, dass das alle meine Pläne durchkreuzte. Auf der einen Seite war ich froh – neuer Lernstoff für mich, neues Wissen und auf der anderen Seite bedeutete das für mich, alle Träume aufgeben zu müssen, die ich bis dahin hatte. Aber wie es nun mal so ist – hätten Sie sich das Tränkebrauen nehmen lassen, hätten sie an eine fremde Schule gehen müssen?"  
"Niemals" Snape schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich hätte jede freie Minute daheim dafür verwendet."  
Hermione nickte. Wieder einmal stellte sie die Ähnlichkeit zwischen ihr und dem Professor fest.  
„Sehen Sie und genau das mache ich – in den Monaten, die ich daheim bin, verbringe ich acht bis zehn Stunden täglich beim Ballett, egal welches Wetter, egal wie es mir geht – ich versuche das aufzuholen, was ich das Jahr über nicht machen kann und hier kommt der Punkt mit den Zigaretten."

Die dunklen Augen des Tränkemeisters ruhten auf ihr. Er sah ihr gerne beim Sprechen zu. Sie hatte eine wunderbar ruhige Art zu reden und weiche, runde Gestiken. Im Endeffekt –das war ihm spätestens an diesem Nachmittag klar geworden- war sie das genaue Gegenteil all der hysterischen, kichernden Mädchen, die im Schloss herumliefen. Sie war die Art Frau, die er mochte, ruhig und kontrolliert und trotzdem voll Gefühl, Temperament und Leidenschaft. Schon alleine ihre Hobbys sagten mehr über sie aus, all der Klatsch und Tratsch, der in den ehrwürdigen Mauern der Schule umging und von dem auch er notgedrungen einen Teil mitbekam – nicht zuletzt, da sich die Schüler seiner Schlangenhöhle ganz besonders auf sie eingeschossen hatten.

„Ich muss gestehen ich bin ein Schoko-Tiger. Wollen Sie mich glücklich machen, geben Sie mir einen Riegel meiner Lieblingsschokolade." Sie lachte. „Besonders schlimm ist es, wenn ich gestresst bin, oder mir eine Situation oder Aufgabe über den Kopf wächst. Ich bin leidergottes ein Mensch, der nicht Nein sagt, sondern allen hilft, wo es geht und da kommt es nicht selten vor, dass ich mir zu viel aufhalse und dann selbst nicht mehr weiß, wo mir der Kopf steht. Vor allem, weil ich wie gesagt eine Perfektionistin bin und immer versuche, mein bestes oder noch mehr zu geben. Und das sind dann die Situationen, in denen ich zur Schokolade greife. Sozusagen zum Nervenberuhigen."  
"Und wo ist das Problem? Ich meine, Sie haben eine wunderbare Figur, die meisten Frauen würden dafür morden."  
"War das…" Hermione grinste den Mann vor sich an „War das eben tatsächlich ein Kompliment aus Ihrem Munde?"  
Snape nickte verstohlen grinsend „Scheint so, Miss Granger." Sein Gesichtsausdruck wechselte plötzlich zu dem bekannten Todesblick, der jeden Schüler des Schlosses in die Flucht getrieben hätte. „Ich kann nur hoffen, Sie kommen nicht auf die wahnwitzige Idee, das jemandem zu erzählen. Ich kenne viele schmerzhafte Methoden, um sie leiden zu lassen."  
Hermione grinste unbeeindruckt. Sie hatte das Blitzen in seinen Augen gesehen. „Oh Professor, genau das Selbe habe ich Ron vor kurzem auch angedroht. Sie wären wenigstens ein würdiger Gegner."  
Der Tränkemeister schmunzelte. Das Mädchen hatte Verstand und Humor – eine Mischung, die er außerordentlich zu schätzen wusste.  
"Das Problem – um auf Ihre Anmerkung zurück zu kommen – ist, dass ich es als Tänzerin schon spüre, wenn ich nur ein oder zwei Kilo mehr oder weniger habe. So seltsam das klingen mag, es wirkt sich auf das Tanzen aus. Bei meinem normalen Schoko-Konsum habe ich über das Schuljahr hinweg zwar immer mein Gewicht mehr oder minder halten können, doch gegen Ende in der Prüfungszeit habe ich meistens so viel von dem Zeug während meiner Lernsessions gefuttert, dass ich mit vier oder fünf Kilo mehr zuhause ankam – und zwar immer genau in der Zeit, in der ich intensiv tanzen konnte. Das ganze war also, wie Sie sich denken können, jedes Jahr ein mehr als dämliches Timing. Tja und letzten Sommer habe ich auf irgendeiner Party eine Zigarette angeboten bekommen und über kurz oder lang wurde das mein Schoko-Ersatz. Mittlerweile beruhigen mich die Dinger genauso, als würde ich Berge an Schokolade futtern."

„Und Albus?"  
"Ach ja, Dumbledore. Mit dem habe ich als ich Head-Girl wurde gesprochen und ihm eben auch von der Lösung meines Schokoproblems erzählt und er machte mir den Vorschlag, dass ich von ihm genehmigt rauchen dürfe, wenn 1. die anderen Schüler nichts davon erfahren und ich es 2. in erträglichen Grenzen halte. Er meinte eine Kettenraucherin, die dann bei den Prüfungen Amok läuft, weil sie keine Zigarettenpause bekommt, könne er sich nicht leisten." Das Mädchen schmunzelte. „Aber soweit kommt es auch nicht. Ich rauche eigentlich nur selten. Meistens hier, da ich gerade in Zeiten, wo ich den Kopf freibekommen will, Radfahren gehe und da bietet sich so eine Rauchpause zum Gedankensortieren ganz gut an."

Severus Snape betrachtete die junge Frau neben sich eingehend. In den letzten Minuten, oder besser gesagt Stunden, hatte er schon wieder eine komplett andere Seite an ihr kennen gelernt.  
Die nervige besserwissende Gryffindor war sie schon seit 5 Wochen nicht mehr, doch zu dem Aspekt der talentierten und wissbegierigen Tränkebrauerin hatte sich heute Nachmittag noch eine andere Seite hinzugefügt. Eine menschliche.  
Bisher hatte er Hermione Granger wirklich nur mit der Schule und Wissen verbunden. Er war davon ausgegangen, dass ihre größte Leidenschaft das Lernen war und das, obwohl er es doch von sich selbst besser wissen müsste.  
So sehr er das Lernen und Wissen liebte, genauso sehr gab es andere Dinge im Leben, die er um keinen Preis missen wollte. Und nun hatte auch der Name Hermione Granger vor seinen Augen Gestalt angenommen. Es war, als hätte sie mit ihren Worten einem Bild mehr Tiefe verliehen, es dreidimensionaler gemacht.  
Aber nicht nur an ihr – auch an sich selber hatte er neues entdeckt. Einerseits war da die erschreckend neue Tatsache, dass er sich ungezwungen mit einer Schülerin unterhielt und das auch noch zweifelsohne genoss und zweitens war es die Offenheit mit der er ihr begegnet war. Er hatte es zugelassen, dass seine Lehrermaske abgefallen war und sie einen Blick auf den Menschen dahinter erhaschen lassen.

„Und, Miss Granger, haben Sie noch mehr Überraschungen auf Lager?"  
Er hatte es eigentlich scherzhaft gemeint, doch die Braunhaarige legte ihre Stirn in Falten und überlegte kurz.  
"Nun, wenn Sie schon fragen, Professor. Ja, durchaus. Und scheinbar wieder etwas, das wir gemeinsam haben."  
Nun war die Neugier des Tränkemeisters geweckt „Ja?"  
"Ja… nun, ich gehe einfach mal davon aus, dass Sie diese Leidenschaft mit mir teilen – die Musik."  
"Wie kommen… ah das Klavier…" Verstehen zeichnete sich auf seiner Mine ab.  
"Ja genau das Klavier… ein wunderschönes Teil übrigens."  
"Spielen Sie auch?"  
"Daheim, ja. Aber das regelmäßige Üben fällt leider flach durch die Schule."  
Snape nickte verstehend.

„Ach ja, Miss Granger?" die Sonne war am Untergehen und Severus Snape und seine Schülerin radelten dem langsam größer werdenden Schloss entgegen.  
"Hermione…" sie lächelte ihn von der Seite an „…Sie wissen nach spätestens heute Nachmittag mehr über mich, als meine zwei besten Freunde, da ist es wohl langsam an der Zeit, dass sie mich duzen. Natürlich nur, wenn es Ihnen recht ist…"  
"Gut Hermione, dann schlage ich vor, dass wir ab jetzt unsere Tränkestunden in mein privates Labor verlegen und für die Zeit, in der die Tränke ruhen müssen oder ähnliches, kannst du dir Lernsachen oder Bücher mitbringen oder, wenn du Lust hast, auch Klavier spielen."  
Eigentlich wusste Severus Snape selbst nicht genau, wieso er ihr dieses Angebot unterbreitete. Seine privaten Räumlichkeiten waren sein Heiligtum und er ließ niemanden in sie hinein, der ihm nicht nahe stand. Was in etwa bedeutete, dass außer ihm bisher nur 3 weitere Personen jemals seine Räumlichkeiten von innen gesehen hatten – oh nein, er musste sich selbst korrigieren, vier Personen, denn Granger war schließlich auch schon zweimal bei ihm gewesen.  
"Ist das Ihr Ernst, Professor?" an ihrer Stimme konnte er die Freude über das Angebot deutlich heraushören.  
"Ja das ist mein Ernst. So können wir beide die Zeit zwischen den einzelnen Schritten sinnvoll nutzen und haben es auch bequemer, als im Klassenraum. Einmal ganz davon abgesehen, dass wir in meinem Labor die Zutaten zu wesentlich interessanteren Tränken finden."  
Lehrer und Schülerin, Mann und junge Frau, tauschten noch ein letztes wissendes Grinsen, bevor sie schweigend auf die Schlossgründe fuhren, auf denen sich ihre Wege schlussendlich wieder trennten.

A/N: Nun denne… ich weiß… heute viel Blabla, aber das musste irgendwie sein. Bald wird's wieder lustiger und interessanter, versprochen nick

Okay, ich gebs gleich zu – ich hab keine Ahnung, wessen Review ich schon beantwortet hab und wessen nicht schäm … also meine Taktik: alle Reviews die ich zu Chap 4 bekommen habe, werden beantwortet, wenn jemand davor noch keine Antwort hat – er sei hiermit gegrüßt und aufgefordert noch ein Reviewchen zu hinterlassen, dann bekommt er auch sicher ne Antwort das nächste Mal schwör

**McAbe:** grins nein, trotz mehrmaliger Anfragen bin ich noch immer nicht mit Vengari verwandt (vielleicht sollte ich ihr mal vorschlagen, mich zu adoptieren oder so lach) – aber danke, dass du mich indirekt mit ihr vergleichst. Ich liebe ihren Schreibstil… also danke für das Kompliment.  
Heute war unser lieber Sev mal gar nicht so beißend und triefend, aber keine Sorge, das kommt schon wieder. Aber selbst der böse Tränkemeister braucht manchmal zivilisierte Gespräche … er ist ja auch nur ein Mensch (entgegen aller bösartigen Verdächtigungen fg).

**Yavanna&nienna: **Tja, wie gesagt Ron und Harry bzw. ihre Darstellung basiert auf meinen eigenen Erfahrungen mit Jungs (haha Ironie des Schicksals, dass meine zwei besten Freunde sich gerade aus dem Staub gemacht haben… hoffe nur, dass Harry und Ron die arme Hermione nicht auch irgendwann so abservieren tob) in dem Alter – es ist wirklich nicht böse gemeint, aber Jungs und Mädels ticken nun mal verschieden… vor allem so zwischen 13 und 18 grins  
Und hey…. Im Laufe der Kapitel werdet ihr noch schön oft ein kleines „fuck" eingestreut finden … ich liebe das Wort lol (Sollte ich mir um meine Sprache Sorgen machen?!?)

**Mina Harker usw. usf. gg:** oh ja, ich fand das Vieh, dass ein Werwolf sein sollte, im Film auch ziemlich abartig. Der hatte weder was zum Essen noch irgendwie… ich weiß auch nicht… was mit WOLF gemeinsam? lach Ich meine warum heißt das Vieh so? Weil es Ähnlichkeit mit nem Wolf hat nehm ich an… ich mein ich nenn nen Pinguin ja auch nicht WerKobra fg Ich hab mich und euch gerne vor diesem… diesem DING aus dem Film bewahrt… mein Knuddelwolf leben hoch!

**CathM:** und auch zu dir – das mit Harry und Ron hat wirklich nix damit zu tun, dass sie nicht so klug sind wie Hermione. Es liegt einfach meiner Erfahrung zu Grunde (und ich hatte nicht umsonst über 5 Jahre nen besten Freund … und in die 5 Jahre fällt auch die Zeit, in der wir 17 waren lach) und ich verspreche, dass die drei sich auch gegen Ende wieder näher kommen werden.  
Und die kleinen Machtkämpfe zwischen Hermione und Sev werden wieder kommen… auch wenn derzeit alles so harmonisch ist freu gg

**Wolverine, Kiwi123: **sorry, dass ich mir soooo lang Zeit gelassen hab für das Chap puppy eyes Könnt ihr mir noch mal verzeihen?

**Angel of Mystic: **grins meinen Spruch hast du ja mittlerweile verwendet und ich LIEBE deine Verwendung lach  
lol WER wäre nicht gere mit Siri und Remus aufgewacht? Sein wir uns doch bitte mal ehrlich fg und na ja… ich kann Hermiones Deckenzauber doch nachvollziehen… was bitte machst du mit nem Lehrer, der jedes Mal knallrot anläuft, weil du ihn schon mal nackt gesehen hast? g Vor allem, wenn du so versessen auf Information und Wissen bist, wie Hermione?  
knuddel und drück

**Like: **grins Ohhhh diesmal wirst du viel zu kritisieren haben… gar nicht zum Lachen das Chap, was? ;o) Aber ich verspreche dir – es wird wieder anders kommen nick Ganz ganz ganz sicher! knuddel


	6. Zaubertränkestunde

**Disclaimer/ Rating/ Pairing: **siehe Chapter 1

**A/N: ::lach**:: ihr dürft meinem Internet dankbar sein. Ich sollte mich eigentlich für zwei Prüfungen anmelden, da mein Net aber beschlossen hat, nicht zu funktionieren, sitze ich nun hier und da es definitiv zu früh zum Lernen ist, geht's hier weiter ::grins:: 

**Widmung:** all for one – all for Phi ::nods::

**Zitat des Tages: **The only difference between a saint and a sinner is, that every saint has a past and every sinner has a future. (Oscar Wilde)

###########################################################################

„Oh bei allen großen Zauberern – ich HASSE Montage!" mit leidender Mine ließ sich Hermione zwischen Harry und Ron auf die Bank vor ihrem Haustisch fallen.  
"Dir auch einen guten Morgen, Minchen!" beide Jungs schienen bester Laune zu sein, was der Braunhaarigen ein weiteres Seufzen entlockte.  
Wenn es etwas gab, das noch schlimmer war, als ihre schlechte Laune, dann war das schlechte Laune zu haben, während Harry und Ron strahlten wie der junge Sonnenschein. Missmutig schenkte das Mädchen sich eine Tasse Kaffee ein und zog das Buch für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe aus ihrer Tasche.  
Sie hatte genau einen Satz gelesen, als sich plötzlich von jeder Seite aus ein Arm um sie legte und sie von den Jungs neben sich auf geradezu beunruhigende Art angestrahlt wurde.  
"Okay… Was ist?"  
"Minchen… du kannst uns doch alles sagen, das weißt du doch, nicht wahr?"  
Völlig verdattert nickte sie. Was zum Teufel ging hier vor?  
"Und du weißt auch, dass wir uns freuen, wenn du endlich einen Freund hast, oder?"  
"HARRY JAMES POTTER! RONALD WEASLEY! Was wird das?"  
"Wir wollen nur wissen, welcher Junge dein Herz erobert hat…"  
"Welcher … WAS??? Wie kommt ihr verdammt noch mal auf diesen Schwachsinn?"  
"Nun…" Harry und Ron tauschten einen unsicheren Blick „…du bist jeden Abend verschwunden, kommst wenn überhaupt spät nach Mitternacht zurück in den Gryffindor-Turm…"  
"…und daraus schlussfolgert ihr zwei Hobby-Detektive, dass ich mich irgendwo mit einem nicht näher bekannten Mann rumtreibe."  
Die beiden Jungs nickten erfreut, dass ihre beste Freundin sie so schnell verstanden hatte.

_Merlin gebe mir Geduld und ihnen Hirn!!!_

„HÄTTE ich einen Freund, WÜSSTET ihr davon!" Hermione verdrehte die Augen zur Decke. Eigentlich war sie bis eben froh darüber gewesen, den Jungs nichts von ihren Sonderstunden mit Snape erzählt zu haben, doch eben dieser Umstand brachte ihr vermutlich nun ewige Fragen nach ihrem nun mal nicht existenten Freund ein.  
"Aber… du musst doch irgendwas tun, wenn du jeden Tag verschwindest…" Ron sah die braunhaarige junge Frau verdattert an.  
"Habe ich bestritten, dass ich etwas mache? Ich sagte nur, ich habe keinen Freund."  
Einige Sekunden Stille folgten auf diese Worte, dann erhellte ein wissendes Lächeln Harrys Gesicht.  
"Oh… eine FREUNDIN! Warum hast du uns denn nie gesagt, dass du nicht auf Männer stehst? Erzähl mal, wie ist das so, als Frau mit ner Frau zu schlafen…"

_Eins… zwei… ICH BRINGE IHN UM!... drei… vier… DER JUNGE DER EINST LEBTE ist doch eine tolle Grabsteininschrift … fünf… sechs… sieben… MÄNNER!!! … acht… neun… Ruhig bleiben, Hermione… ganz ruhig… das sind nur pubertierende Halbwüchsige… lass sie und ihre Phantasien… ZEHN! … _

„HARRY JAMES POTTER, WENN DU NICHT SOFORT DEINE KLAPPE HÄLTST UND DEINE PHANTASIEN WIEDER DORTHIN PACKST, WO SIE HINGEHÖREN, HEXE ICH DICH MIT DEM GRÖSSTEN VERGNÜGEN IN DAS NÄCHSTE MONAT!" kopfschüttelnd und unter den Blicken der gesamten Großen Halle, in der es nach ihrem Wutausbruch so still war, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören, packte Hermione ihre Sachen zusammen, angelte sich noch ein Stück Toast vom Tisch und stürmte in Richtung der Kerker.

_Macht dich das an, wenn du mit den Türen knallst? Fühlst du dich dann böse? Stark? Dunkel? Wie war der Satz mit X?? DAS WAR WOHL NIX!!! Teehee!_

Noch immer vor Wut beinahe überbrodelnd beobachtete Hermione den Auftritt der überdimensionalen Fledermaus und schwankte zwischen in erheitertes Lachen auszubrechen ob der Gesichter der anderen Gryffindors, die durch die Bank so aussahen, als hätten sie ein Date mit einem Henker, oder in Tränen auszubrechen, weil Harry die Frechheit besessen hatte, sich freudestrahlend neben ihr nieder zu lassen.  
Sogar Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle ZUSAMMEN hätte sie lieber auf dem Platz neben sich gehabt, als den Jungen, der-leider-noch-immer-lebte-und-bald-einen-Mord-provocieren-würde.

„Wir brauen heute einen Sinnesschärfungstrank. Schlagen Sie Seite 326 auf. Wer von Ihnen kann mir sagen, auf welche Zutat man besonders achten muss?"  
Hermiones Hand schoss in die Höhe, kaum hatte Snape seine Frage fertig gestellt. DAS war nun wirklich leicht. Die Affodillwurzel war das Geheimnis – gab man zu viel davon hinein braute man statt eines Sinnesschärfungstrankes einen hochdosierten Schlaftrank.  
"Keiner? Nun, das ist enttäuschend." Snapes Stimme sprühte vor unterdrückter, sadistischer Heiterkeit, während seine Augen auf dem braunhaarigen Mädchen ruhten, welches scheinbar knapp davor war, ungeduldig mit den Fingern zu schnippen.

_Bastard! Ich weiß, dass du mich siehst! Scheiße noch mal! _

_-DAS habe ich gehört, Hermione!-  
_da war sie wieder. Seine Stimme in ihrem Kopf und diesmal konnte sie sein mentales Grinsen direkt vor sich sehen.

„Verdammt noch mal! Ich hab dir schon einmal gesagt, dass du fragen sollst bevor du in meinem Kopf herumgeisterst!" wutentbrannt war Hermione aufgesprungen und achtete nicht einmal auf den Sessel, der krachend zu Boden ging.  
Unter den geschockten Blicken der anwesenden Schüler baute sie sich vor dem Tränkemeister auf und funkelte ihn mordlustig an.  
"Du bist so wunderbar leicht zu durchschauen." Ein kaum wahrnehmbares Grinsen umspielte die Mundwinkel des Tränkemeisters, während er seine aufgebrachte Schülerin ansah.  
Er hatte ihren kleinen Wutausbruch beim Frühstück mitbekommen und eine kleine, teuflische Stimme hatte sich in seinem Kopf breit gemacht und ihn dazu verleitet, sie noch ein bisschen mehr zu reizen.  
"Und Sie auch noch stolz drauf so … so… AAAAARGH!!"  
"Oh, seit wann sind wir denn so zickig?" seine ruhige Antwort und die in die Höhe gezogene Augenbraue veranlasste alle anwesenden Schüler dazu, sich instinktiv so klein wie möglich zu machen, um ja nicht in sein Blickfeld zu gelangen, einzig Hermione stand mit in die Seiten gestützten Händen vor seinem Schreibtisch und erwiderte seine vor unterdrücktem Amüsement funkelnden Blicke mit einer eisigen und doch lodernden Wut, die jeden anderen vermutlich zur Flucht veranlasst hätte.  
"BASTARD!" wutschnaubend schleuderte sie ihm das Wort entgegen, während alle anwesenden Slytherins und Gryffindors in seltsam friedlicher Eintracht Blicke tauschten, die besagten, dass es jedem einzelnen klar war, dass nun Hermiones Tod unumgänglich war.  
Niemand, wirklich NIEMAND, nannte Severus Snape ungestraft „Bastard".  
Der schwarzhaarige Mann war mit einem Ruck aufgestanden.  
„In mein Büro, Miss Granger, JETZT!" mit diesen Worten rauschte er mit wehender Robe auf die Türe zu, die wenige Sekunden nachdem Hermione hinter ihm den angrenzenden Raum betreten hatte, mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel.

„Was fällt dir ein--"  
"Nein, was fällt IHNEN ein? Ich habe Ihnen schon einmal gesagt, dass sie nicht ungefragt in meine Gedanken eindringen sollen, verdammt noch mal!" Hermione ging wutentbrannt auf den Tränkemeister, der mit jedem Schritt, den sie auf ihn zu machte, einen zurück wich, zu. „Ich dachte ich könnte Ihnen trauen, Professor! Aber scheinbar sind Sie doch nicht viel besser, als der Kerl, den Sie immer in den Stunden raushängen lassen. Vielleicht haben die Gryffindors ja gar nicht so unrecht, was Sie betrifft. Vermutlich sind Sie einfach nur ein verbitterter Mann, der sich daran aufgeilt seine Schüler zu terrorisieren! Vie--"  
"Miss Granger, das reicht jetzt!" Snapes Stimme war laut und schneidend geworden.  
"Nein verdammt noch mal, das reicht nicht! Das reicht überhaupt nicht! Ich habe Sie immer und überall verteidigt. Ist Ihnen das klar? Verdammt noch mal warum muss sich jetzt rausstellen, dass ich so daneben gelegen bin mit meiner Meinung über Sie? WARUM? Warum müssen Sie das Arschloch raushängen lassen, warum müssen Sie mich so enttäuschen?" Hermiones Stimme war bei den letzten Worten zu einem Flüstern geworden, dann hob sie ihre Hand und schleuderte eine Phiole mit knallgrüner Flüssigkeit, die sie von einem der Regale gerissen hatte, neben Snapes Kopf an die Wand. „VERDAMMT!"

Für einige Momente war es in dem Büro so still geworden, dass man das unterdrückte Getuschel der Schüler im Klassenzimmer undeutlich hören konnte. Hermione stand mit gesenktem Kopf eine Armlänge von ihrem Professor entfernt, der an die Wand gelehnt dastand und sie wortlos betrachtete. Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen und ließen ihn viel jünger erscheinen.  
"Miss Granger?" seine Stimme, so anders als sonst, warm und dunkel, ließ sie aufsehen.  
"Ja?" in Hermiones Augen standen so viele Emotionen, doch die Wut war daraus verschwunden.  
"Was würden Sie tun, würde ich Sie jetzt küssen?" sein Blick hielt ihren fest und so sah er das kurze Leuchten, das ihre Augen bei dieser Frage durchzog.  
"Würden Sie das denn wollen?" wisperte sie nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit.  
"Ich hätte nicht gefragt, würde ich es nicht wollen…"  
Mit einem einzigen Schritt überbrückte das Mädchen die Distanz zwischen ihnen, schloss die Augen und presste ihren Mund auf seinen.

Seine unerwartet warmen, weichen Lippen jagten Stromstöße über ihren Körper und als er seine Zunge um Einlass bittend über ihre Lippen streichen ließ, hatte sie das Gefühl, der Boden würde unter ihren Beinen weggezogen. Doch sie fiel nicht. Der Tränkemeister hatte seine Arme um sie geschlungen und hielt sie nun gleichzeitig sanft und doch fest an sich gedrückt.  
In dem Moment, als sich ihre Zungen das erste Mal berührten, jagte pure Energie pulsierend durch ihre Venen und es gab kein Zurück mehr.

Ihre Hände verschwanden unter seinen Roben, der unbändigen Sehnsucht nach Berührung folge leistend, während sie ihn immer enger an ihren vor Verlangen schreienden Körper heran zog.  
Sie fühlte, wie eine seiner Hände von ihrem Rücken, über ihre Schultern auf die nackte Haut ihres Halses und von dort ihren Weg über das Schlüsselbein auf den sich unregelmäßig hebenden Ansatz ihrer weiblichen Rundungen wanderte und eine Spur brennenden Verlangens hinterließ.

Sie wollte mehr. Sie wollte IHN.

Seine andere Hand glitt an ihrer Hüfte unter ihre Bluse und Hermione musste unwillkürlich in den Kuss hinein lächeln, als sie langsam höher rutschte.  
Sie ließ sich in ihr Verlangen fallen, kostete jede Sekunde, jede noch so kleine Berührung aus und konnte sich ein kurzes Erschaudern nicht verkneifen, als seine Hand endlich den zarten, weißen Spitzenstoff ihres BHs erreichte.  
Völlig zusammenhangslos jagte ein Gedanke durch ihren Kopf und brachte sie dazu, laut aufzulachen, nachdem sie sich von seinen Lippen gelöst hatte.  
Ein fragender Blick aus onyxfarbenen Augen traf sie.  
"Das hier ist eine interessante Definition von Lehrer-Schüler-Verhältnis."  
Ein leicht dreckiges und unheimlich anziehendes Lächeln, das seine Schüler sonst nie zu Gesicht bekamen, erhellte seine Züge.  
"Noch kann ich aufhören, Hermione."  
"Ich hex dich in die nächste Woche, wenn du das tust!" jede weitere Antwort seinerseits erstickte sie durch einen langen, verlangenden Kuss.

Ein enttäuschtes Knurren entfloh ihrer Kehle, als der Tränkemeister seine Hände unter ihrer Bluse hervorzog und den Abstand zwischen ihnen etwas vergrößerte, doch sobald seine Finger den ersten Knopf öffneten, erschien ein zufriedenes Lächeln auf ihren Lippen.  
Einen abschätzenden Blick und einen kräftigen Ruck später hing Hermione der weiße Stoff aufgerissen von den Schultern, Snapes Hände streichelten zart über den Stoff ihres BHs bevor er ihn langsam hinunter zog und ihre Brüste freilegte.  
"Wir haben nicht viel Zeit… nimm mich, jetzt!" Hermiones Stimme klang heiser, während ihr heißer Atem sein Ohr kitzelte.  
Mit unglaublicher Leichtigkeit hob er die junge Frau an, setzte sie auf seinem Schreibtisch ab und drängte sich zwischen ihre Schenkel.  
Während sich seine Lippen um ihre Brustwarze schlossen und Hermione durch sanftes Knabbern und Saugen beinahe um den Verstand brachten, öffneten ihre Finger quälend langsam seine Hose und streiften sie mitsamt der schwarzen Seidenboxershort hinunter, so dass sie nun um seine Knöchel drapiert lagen.  
Die junge Frau schlang ihre Beine um seine Hüfte und zog ihn näher zu sich, bis sie seine pulsierende Erektion deutlich an ihrem Schoß spüren konnte.  
Die rechte Hand des Tränkemeisters schob zog feine Schlangenlinien über ihre leicht gebräunte Haut, während sie ihren Oberschenkel hinauf wanderte und dabei den Faltenrock der Schuluniform immer höher schob.

Der Tränkemeister löste sich von ihren wohlgeformten Brüsten, als seine Finger die Hitze zwischen ihren Beinen erreichten.  
Hermione beobachtete sein Gesicht lächelnd. Erst zog er eine Augenbraue überrascht in die Höhe, dann breitete sich dieses herrlich verruchte Lächeln wieder auf seinem Gesicht aus und schickte weitere Schauder durch ihren Körper, die sich genau zwischen ihren Schenkeln vereinigten.  
"Keine Unterwäsche und rasiert… mhm… das macht 50 Punkte für Gryffindor…"  
"Aber, aber, Professor…" ein leises Lachen erklang, während sie ihn noch näher an sich zog und er schließlich mit einem langen Stoß in sie eindrang.

Sowohl Snape, als auch Hermione waren durch das Wissen, dass keine fünf Meter neben ihnen eine ganze Klasse auf ihre Rückkehr wartete, schon so erregt, dass der Tränkemeister die junge Frau schon nach kurzer Zeit eng an sich zog, sanft in ihre Schulter biss, während er sich schneller und unkontrollierter in ihr bewegte und schließlich sein Stöhnen in ihrer zarten Haut abdämpfte, während er sich in sie ergoss.  
  
Schwer atmend hielten sie sich für Momente in den Armen, bis sich ihr Herzschlag wieder normalisiert hatte und Snape sie mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes reinigte und nach einem letzten Blick auf ihren entblößten Oberkörper ihre Bluse wieder so hinzauberte, wie sie gehörte.  
"Geh schon mal raus, ich komm gleich nach…" Hermione drückte ihrem Professor einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen und schob ihn dann vorsichtig zur Tür.  
Kaum hatte er den Raum verlassen, warf sie noch einen letzten Blick auf den Schreibtisch, der ihr eines der befriedigendsten Erlebnisse ihres Lebens eingebracht hatte, auch wenn sie nicht einmal einen Höhepunkt erlebt hatte.  
Neugierig trat sie näher, als sie die Blätter Pergament sah, auf denen sie gerade eben gesessen hatte.  
Es waren Hausaufgaben… um genau zu sein hatte sie es eben auf Harrys Aufsatz über den Trank der lebenden Toten mit Snape getrieben…

„Ah… Miss Granger gibt uns auch wieder die Ehre. Haben wir genug geheult?" Snapes Stimme klang eiskalt und sarkastisch wie eh und je, als Hermione den Klassenraum wieder betrat. Hätte nicht ihr ganzer Körper nach Berührung geschrieen, hätte sie niemals geglaubt noch vor wenigen Minuten absolut atemberaubenden Sex mit diesem Mann gehabt zu haben.  
Ohne auf sein Kommentar einzugehen –was hätte sie auch sagen sollen- ging das Head-Girl auf seinen Platz zu, doch wieder einmal wurde sie von der dunklen Stimme des Tränkemeisters, die ihr eiskalte Schauer über den Rücken jagte, zurück gehalten.  
"Wenn Sie schon mal stehen, können Sie der Klasse doch sicher etwas über Affodill erzählen, oder darf ich mich daran erfreuen, dass unsere allseits GELIEBTE Besserwisserin einmal keine Ahnung hat?"

Himmel, wie konnte ein Mensch dem Wort „geliebt" nur so einen negativen und verabscheuungswürdigen Klang geben?  
Hermione schüttelte den Kopf. Dieser Mann war ihr ein Rätsel. Ein Rätsel, für dessen Lösung vermutlich die Dauer eines Menschenlebens nicht einmal annähernd ausreichen würde. Aber wenn sie ehrlich war, war diese Tatsache genau das, was ihn so anziehend machte.  
"Natürlich, Professor." Die Braunhaarige schmunzelte kurz, als sie das belustigte Funkeln in den dunklen Augen des Tränkemeisters sah, wusste er doch genau, dass sie ihm noch am Vorabend alle wichtigen Details über die Affodill-Pflanze heruntergebetet hatte. Details, die sie hier in dieser Klasse auslassen würde, denn diese Informationen hatte sie von ihm und sie waren auch ausschließlich für sie. Einmal ganz davon abgesehen, dass in diesem Raum Snape und sie mit eingerechnet höchstens drei Personen die wirklich interessanten Wirkungen und Anwendungsweisen der Affodillwurzeln und –blüten verstehen und wertschätzen würden.  
"Affodill ist eine lilienartige Pflanze, die auch als Asphodelus bekannt ist. Hier im nördlichen Europa ist die Pflanze nur in Gewächshäusern überlebensfähig, da sie eine Temperatur von 30 bis 50 Grad benötigt, um zu wachsen. Beheimatet ist Affodill im Mittelmeergebiet, der spanischen Küste und Süditalien.  
Die Pflanze selber besitzt auffallende rote, blaue oder weiße Blüten.  
Für die Zaubertrankherstellung wird im Allgemeinen nur die Wurzel verwendet, die bei unterschiedlicher Dosierung entweder heilend und beruhigend oder aufputschend und leistungssteigernd wirken kann. Ein gutes Beispiel für die gravierend variierende Wirkung ist der Sinnessteigerungstrank, den wir heute gebraut haben. Fügt man die vorgegebene Menge von 45 Gramm hinzu, verleiht der Trank für etwa drei Stunden außergewöhnliche Stärken in der Sinneswahrnehmung, erwischt man aber auch nur ein Gramm zu viel, verwandelt sich der Trank in einen hochdosierten Schlaftrank, der denjenigen, der ihn trinkt, in einen komaähnlichen Tiefschlaf versetzt." Mit einem leisen Lächeln schloss Hermione ihren Vortrag. DAS war nun wirklich nicht schwer gewesen und es war eigentlich eine Schande, dass diese Leute in einem Fortgeschrittenenkurs so überhaupt keine Ahnung von gar nichts hatten.  
"Danke, Miss Granger. Das war wie immer nervtötend und brechreizerzeugend gut."  
Hermione hatte ihren Blick auf den Tisch vor sich gesenkt, trotzdem sah sie das Augenrollen ihres Lehrers bildlich vor sich. Auch wenn seine Worte wie Peitschenschläge durch den Raum geknallt waren, hatte sie das versteckte Kompliment darin sehr wohl registriert.

"Die Klasse ist entlassen." Erfreutes Gemurmel erhob sich im ganzen Raum. Snape war sonst einer der Lehrer, die sie niemals zu früh gehen ließen. „Los. Raus mit Ihnen! Ich will kein weiteres Wort hören!"  
Die Schüler um Hermione packten in Windeseile ihre Taschen und strebten so schnell wie möglich dem Ausgang zu. Als auch das Mädchen aufstehen wollte, ertönte Snapes scharfe Stimme ein weiteres Mal.  
"SIE bleiben, Miss Granger!"

Erst als sich die Kerkertüre nach dem letzten Schüler mit einem leisen Knall geschlossen hatte, blickte Hermione auf.  
Sie wusste nicht, was jetzt kommen würde. Wie Snape auf das eben vorgefallene reagieren würde.  
Eigentlich, das wusste sie, müsste ihr Pflichtbewusstsein rebellieren, sie wegen Sex mit einem Lehrer schlechtes Gewissen haben und EIGENTLICH dürfte es ihr nicht so gut gehen.  
Aber es ging ihr gut. Es ging ihr sogar bestens. Und wenn sie ihre Gefühle beschreiben hätte müssen, wäre sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass sie Angst davor hatte, dass Snape ihr kleines Intermezzo zum Anlass nähme, ihren Sonderunterricht zu streichen. Das wollte sie auf keinen Fall. Einmal aus dem einfachen Grund, dass sie selten in ihrem Leben so viel gelernt hatte, wie in den Stunden in seinem Beisein und andererseits, weil sie seine Gesellschaft genoss. Eigentlich schon viel mehr als genoss…

_Fuck Hermione! Du bist am Arsch!_

Ein letztes Mal atmete sie tief durch und wappnete sich innerlich gegen das Kommende, bevor sie ihren Blick schließlich entschlossen auf das Gesicht ihres Tränkemeisters anhob.  
Das, was sie sah, raubte ihr den Atem.  
Snape hatte sich seiner Robe entledigt und saß nun entspannt, mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen hinter dem Schreibtisch und murmelte soeben mit erhobenem Zauberstab einige Sprüche.  
"Wir wollen doch nicht gestört werden…" er blickte ihr in die Augen und sie konnte ein weiteres Mal dieses Glitzern in ihnen erkennen, das darauf hindeutete, dass der Schwarzhaarige etwas im Schilde führte.  
Unwillkürlich zog auch ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht.  
Bei Morgana, Merlin und allen anderen großen Zauberern – worauf auch immer sie sich da eingelassen hatte, es war definitiv nicht das, was man von ihr als Schulsprecherin erwartete.

"Komm her…" Snapes leise Stimme umfloss sie wie schwarzer Samt und überzog ihren Körper mit Gänsehaut.  
Nur langsam kam sie der Aufforderung nach. Sie hatte Angst, dass ihre Beine einfach unter ihr nachgeben würden, würde er noch ein weiteres Wort sagen.  
Erst, als sie zwischen dem Schreibtisch und ihm zum Stehen kam, erhob er wieder die Stimme. Ein kleines Lächeln lag in ihr.  
"Ich glaube, ich habe noch etwas zu Ende zu bringen…"  
Ein überraschtes und durchaus erfreutes Keuchen entfuhr Hermione, als der Mann sie an der Hüfte packte, auf seinen Schreibtisch hob und sich danach vor ihr auf die Knie sinken ließ.  
Nach einem kurzen Lächeln in ihre Richtung, widmete sich der Kniende nun ihren Beinen, die er erst vorsichtig ein Stück auseinander drückte, nur um gleich darauf mit seiner feuchten Zunge eine heiße Spur des Verlangens auf die Innenseite ihrer Schenkel zu legen.  
Seine Finger tanzten zärtlich über ihre Oberschenkel, schoben dabei den schwarzen Faltenrock höher, sodass er nun noch um ihre Hüfte hing, während sein Mund sich langsam aber sicher zu seinem Ziel voranküsste.

Ein heiseres Stöhnen entwich Hermiones Kehle, als sie seinen heißen Atem an ihrer pulsierenden Mitte spürte.

"Weißt du, was ich mir wünsche, Hermione?" mit jedem Wort strich ein kühler Lufthauch über die Feuchte zwischen ihren Beinen. Um Fassung ringend konnte die junge Frau nur den Kopf schütteln. Sie hatte das Gefühl, kein Wort mehr herauszubringen.  
"Ich will dich in purer Lust seufzen und stöhnen hören… und dann will ich, dass du schreist, wenn du kommst. Schrei meinen Namen… tu es für mich…"  
Hermiones ganzer Körper reagierte auf diese Worte mehr, als jede Berührung es je vermocht hätte. Die Stimme des Schwarzhaarigen jagte einen Schauer nach dem anderen über ihren Körper, veranlasste ihren Kopf Bilder von sich selber in höchster Ekstase zu produzieren.  
Erregt stöhnte sie leicht auf, nach mehr Worten lechzend. Und Severus kam dieser unausgesprochenen Bitte mit größter Freude nach.

„Deine Blüte weint vor Lust… ich kann den wundervoll glitzernden Honig sehen und… Merlin es fühlt sich so gut an!" einer seiner Finger tauchte sacht in die klare Flüssigkeit, die aus der jungen Frau hervor quoll und sich mit ihrer erhitzten Haut in eine Symphonie der Begierde verband, ein.  
Hermione seufzte und wollte die Augen genussvoll schließen, doch die leise Stimme des Mannes hielt sie ab.

"Sieh zu… sieh hin, was ich mit dir mache… wie meine Finger dich erforschen, dich liebkosen, deine Perle umspielen, wie sie dich heißer und heißer machen… feuchter und feuchter… sieh hin… sieh, wie meine Lippen dich kosten, von dem köstlichen Honig kosten, den du mir schenkst… sieh zu, sieh…"  
Und er glitt noch ein wenig näher an sie heran und sein Mund war so fordernd, so gierig, dass Hermione schon die ersten Zuckungen in ihr spürte, als seine Zunge das erste Mal gegen ihren Eingang klopfte.

"Sieh hin, Hermione, sieh hin! Wie ich dich will… wie ich in dich eindringe… wie ich dich liebe… Sieh hin, wie dich meine Zunge erobert… Ich will dich hören, Hermione… stöhne, schreie für mich… sag meinen Namen, sag mir, was ich tun soll, damit du schreist. Sag mir, was ich tun soll, damit du kommst… Soll ich dich mit der Zunge lieben? Soll ich deine geheime Kammer erobern, die samtweichen Wände, die so wunderbar nach dir schmecken, liebkosen?"

Hermione bäumte sich allein unter seinen Worten auf, stöhnend und keuchend.  
Severus Zunge hielt inne und er sah zu der jungen Frau auf, deren Wangen mit einem zarten Rot überzogen waren.  
"Sag es mir… soll ich weiter machen? Soll ich dich so nehmen? Soll meine Zunge das Glied sein, das dich erobert, das in dich dringt?"

„Oh Severus!" schrie Hermione, ohne dass der Schwarzhaarige Mann sie ein weiteres Mal berührt hatte. Allein von seinen Worten überschritt sie den Gipfel und wurde von den feurigen Wellen, die ihren Körper durchzogen, geschüttelt.  
Severus Hand berührte sie nun. Finger, um die sich Hermione nun pulsierend schloss, drangen in sie ein und stießen leicht zu, den Höhepunkt der jungen Frau noch verlängernd, verstärkend, ins nahe zu Unermessliche steigernd.

Sobald er seine Finger aus ihr zurückgezogen hatte, ließ sich Severus wieder auf seinen Schreibtischstuhl gleiten, legte seine Arme um Hermiones Hüften und zog die junge Frau auf seinen Schoß, wo er sie fest hielt, bis sich ihr Atem und Herzschlag wieder beruhigt hatte.  
Hermione löste sich ein Stück aus seinen Armen und sah dem Mann vor sich in die Augen. Ein gelöstes Lächeln lag auf seinen Zügen und spiegelte sich auch in ihrem Gesicht wieder.  
"Du bist unglaublich, Severus." Mit diesen Worten löste sie sich endgültig von ihm, hauchte ihm einen letzten Kuss auf die Lippen, auf denen sie sich selbst schmecken konnte und verschwand beinahe lautlos aus dem Klassenzimmer - einen kopfschüttelnden und grinsenden Tränkemeister zurücklassend.

#######################################################

A/N: ::hüstel:: Ähm ja… keine Flames okay? Das ist das zweite Mal in meinem Leben, dass ich so was schreibe… habt Einsehen .

**Yavanna16: ::lach**:: Na man kann ja nicht in jedem Kapitel „Fuck" schreien. Dafür ist diesmal eines dabei ;o) Und ich verspreche, dass es bald wieder mehr werden!  
::smile:: ja Hermione hat viele Hobbies, aber sie is ne außergewöhnliche Frau. Und was das Rauchen angeht – ich hab schon so viele Leute rauchen sehen, denen ich das NIEMALS zugetraut hätte… .  
Und von Life is a journey kommt bald wieder was ::schwör:: ich arbeite sowohl an einem Kapitel der Story, als auch an dem nächsten Chap vom AlbTraumurlaub. Das wird schon… nur keinen Stress ;o)

**Like**::smile:: na dann hoffe ich, dass du mit diesem Kapitelchen hier genauso zufrieden bist, wie mit dem letzten. ::ganz viel zurück knuddel::

**Angel-Of-Mystic** Sag ich doch, dass ich mir was bei dem Deckenzauber gedacht habe ::lach::  
::brüll:: Oh MIST! Ich bin gar nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass Sev ne Radlerhose anziehen könnte . Schon blöd, wenn man von sich auf andere schließt – und ich käme NIE auf die Idee so ein Ding anzuziehen. ::prust:: MIST! DAS wäre doch wirklich ein Bild für die Götter gewesen.  
Und Ballett, reiten, Klavier… ja, das ist normal. Oder willst du mir unterstellen, dass ich nicht normal bin? ."""  
Und wenn ich das unter einen Hut bekomme, schafft das unsere Hermione mit links ::nick:: Und was die Zigaretten angeht … ich dachte auch bisher, dass es Leute gibt, bei denen Rauchen UNVORSTELLBAR ist… all diese Leute haben mich eines besseren belehrt. –mich eingeschlossen- ::kopf einzieh und Kippen zur Seite schieb::  
::knuddel::

**Rochiel**auch HI DU! ::knuffel::   
Ich würde unsere Femslashdiskussion NIEMALS vergessen. Eigentlich hatte ich ja vor den Part mit Hermiones Befriedigung in meiner Femslash-Story einzubauen, aber dann kam mir der Gedanke, dass es nur eine Person gibt, die allein durch Worte so was anrichten kann – und das ist definitiv SEV! ::nick:: (Oh hab ich schon erwähnt, dass mir mein Sex-Horoskop verraten hat, dass ich einen Mann brauche, der rhetorisch genauso versiert ist, wie sexuell? ::nick:: WIE RECHT DIE DOCH HABEN ::harhar:: MICH kann man mit Worten schwach machen… ::so gern an Hermiones Stelle wäre::)  
::auch ganz viel lieb hab::  
::anflausch::

**Tashgan**::grins:: jaja der frische Teint der Untoten… ::hüstel:: das hat mir mal meine Tanzlehrerin an den Kopf geknallt, als sie mich nach ner durchzechten Nacht getroffen hat ::lach:: Und ich finde, dieser Spruch musste einfach verewigt werden .  
Hm was erwachsene Kindskopf-Männer angeht kann ich –noch- nicht wirklich mitreden. Ich kenn mich dafür bei männlichen Teenagern HERVORRAGEND aus ::lach:: Nicht immer ein Vorteil, aber na ja. Jedenfalls… schön, dass es hier jemanden gibt, der mich versteht und vor allem versteht, was ich mit Ron und Harry meine ::freu::  
::grins:: tja du wolltest wissen, wann sie im Bett landen… das Bett wars nicht, aber zwei verschiedene Schreibtische – zufrieden? ::lach::

**Kiwi123:** Siri kommt schon wieder, keine Sorge. Und es wird keine wirkliche Eifersuchtsszene werden. Sirius hat gute Gründe –zumindest für ihn gute Gründe- warum er Hermione von Severus weghalten will, aber das wirst du im Laufe der Geschichte noch erfahren .  
Und da ICH auf Versöhnungsszenen stehe, werden die zwei auch noch einen Weg finden, um normal miteinander umzugehen ::teehee:

**Nadine:** Also wirklich meine Story da einfach vergessen ::neinnein:: WIE KANNST DU NUR? ::todesblick aufsetz:: ::lach::  
Aber du hast sie ja wieder gefunden . Es sei dir also großzügigerweise noch mal verziehen ::smile::  
Hihi und es freut mich, dass dir mein Profil gefällt… das ist nur die „Kurzfassung", denn ich musste Phi/Rochiel versprechen, die Extended Version, die ich eigentlich geplant hatte, doch noch irgendwann zu schreiben ::grins::  
Schnell genug? ::wieder hochhelf:: .


	7. Dusche und Kaffee

**Disclaimer/ Rating/ Pairing: **siehe Chapter 1

**A/N: **Ich bin doch immer wieder erstaunt, wie gut, sich so ein bisschen Sex auf meine Reviews auswirkt ::lach:: So viele und vor allem so lange warn glaub ich noch nie da… Und wieder mal bestätigt sich: SEX SELLS! Und ein riesengroßes SORRY, dass ihr so verdammt lange auf das Chap warten musstet… ich weiß wie fürchterlich ich es finde, wenn keine Updates kommen und jetzt bin ich diejenige, die meine Leser EWIG –und ja, es war ewig- warten lässt.  
Nun, ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen – ich kann nur hoffen, ihr verzeiht mir! 

**Widmung:** für alle, die das hier noch lesen… Ein kleines Geschenk zu Weihnachten und als Glücksbringer fürs neue Jahr…

**Zitat des Tages: **Die Wahrheit, die du aussprichst, hat weder Vergangenheit, noch Zukunft. Sie ist, und das ist alles, was sie zu sein braucht. Richard Bach – „Illusionen"

Hermione stürmte durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Sie musste unbedingt duschen bevor die nächste Stunde anfing und dafür hatte sie noch genau 15 Minuten zeit.  
Als das Mädchen endlich den Gang erreicht hatte, in dem ihr Zimmer lag, sah sie eine schwarzhaarige Gestalt an die Wand gegenüber ihrer Türe gelehnt sitzen.  
-HARRY! Mental hätte sie sich ohrfeigen können. War ja klar gewesen, dass der Goldjunge Hogwarts und der ganzen Zauberwelt auf sie warten würde. Er war schon immer große Klasse darin gewesen, Snape wegen allem und jedem schlecht zu machen und was würde ihm bessere Gelegenheit dazu bieten, als die Tatsache, dass der Tränkemeister sie nicht nur in sein Büro zitiert, sondern auch noch die Stunde früher beendet und sie noch dabehalten hatte?  
Hermione seufzte und kicherte gleichzeitig, was in einem ziemlich befremdlichen Laut endete, während sie auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon stürmte.  
Noch 10 Minuten.

„Sirius!" schon einige Schritte vor der Türe zu Blacks Reich begann Hermione seinen Namen zu brüllen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass er auch wirklich da war – der Animagus hatte sein Passwort ein weiteres Mal geändert und wollte ihr heute beim Frühstück das neue mitteilen, doch hatten ihn zu viele aufmerksame Ohren davon abgehalten.  
"SIRIUS VERDAMMT MACH DIE TÜR AUF!" hektisch trommelten ihre Fäuste gegen das dunkle Holz.  
"Mi--" kaum hatte Sirius die Türe einen Spalt breit geöffnet und sie angesprochen, unterbrach ihn das Mädchen auch schon.  
"Kann ich schnell bei dir duschen?" sie drückte leicht gegen die Tür und versuchte, sich an ihrem Freund vorbei zu drängen.  
"Du riechst nach Sex, Minna." In Sirius Stimme war Erstaunen und Neugier gemischt und er machte keine Anstalten beiseite zu treten.  
Hermione verdrehte die Augen. Wenn es in Hogwarts einen Menschen gab, dem sie noch weniger von dem eben erlebten erzählen würde, als Ron und Harry, dann war das Sirius. Wusste doch jeder Erstklässler hier, wie unheimlich „gern" sich der Lehrer für Zaubertränke und der ehemalige Gefangene von Askaban hatten.  
"Kann ich bei dir duschen, BITTEEEEEE?" die junge Frau setzte auf ihren besten Dackelblick und wie zu erwarten gewesen war, trat der schwarzhaarige Mann zur Seite.  
Hermione stürmte erleichtert durch das Zimmer und grüßte den auf dem Sofa sitzenden Professor Lupin mit einem kurzen Nicken und einem Lächeln, während sie schon dabei war den Knoten ihrer Schulkrawatte zu lösen.

„Was war denn das?" Remus sah seinen alten Schulfreund halb belustigt, halb fragend an.  
"Wenn ich das wüsste, Remus… es ist mitten in der Unterrichtszeit und sie kommt hier an, hatte offensichtlich gerade heißen Sex und will duschen. Das ist…" kopfschüttelnd ließ der Pate von Harry Potter den Satz offen.  
"Nicht normal?"  
"Ganz und gar nicht…" seufzend ließ sich Sirius wieder auf das Sofa fallen und legte seinen Kopf auf die Schulter seines Freundes. „Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie nicht bei sich duscht. Das Schulsprecherzimmer hat doch ein eigenes Bad. Es sei denn natürlich, der Kerl wäre noch bei ihr und sie wollte von ihm weg… allerdings… es ist mitten in der zweiten Stunde und Hermione würde niemals schwänzen. Aber Sex im Unterricht?" Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Nein, er verstand definitiv die Welt nicht mehr.  
"Ach Tatze, mach dir doch keine Gedanken darüber. Sie ist 18 Jahre alt, sie wird doch wohl noch Sex haben dürfen, wann sie will. Oder willst du mir erzählen, du hättest in dem Alter keusch, wie ein Mönch gelebt?"  
"Nein, Rey und das weißt du ganz genau!" Sirius hauchte einen kleinen Kuss auf die Nase des Werwolfs „Aber trotzdem… was hat die siebte Klasse Gryffindor Montag in den ersten Stunden?"  
Remus seufzte. Er kannte Sirius lange genug, um zu wissen, dass er sich von diesem Thema erst mal nicht abbringen lassen würde.  
"Soweit ich weiß entweder Wahrsagen oder Zaubertränke vertiefend."  
"WAS? Zaubertränke? DAS macht die Sache noch mysteriöser!" Sirius hatte sich ruckartig aufgesetzt und zersauste sich nun seine Haare, während er die Stirn in tiefe Falten gelegt hatte.  
"Minna hätte doch niemals in Zaubertränke Sex. Mit wem auch? Blaise Zabini vielleicht? Oder noch schlimmer – mit Draco? Ich meine stell dir das doch mal vor. Malfoy packt sie, schmeißt sie auf Schniefelius Schreibtisch und fickt sie? Absurd! Wobei ich alle Galleonen aus meinem Verlies dafür geben würde, Sev's Gesichtsausdruck zu sehen, wenn einer seiner geheiligten Slytherins die Besserwisserin Granger vögelt."

Remus musste innerlich schmunzeln. ER konnte sich den Gesichtsausdruck von Severus zu genau vorstellen, allerdings wäre in seinen Gedanken das Gesicht des Tränkemeisters nicht vor Ekel oder Wut entstellt, sondern von Lust gezeichnet.  
Seine feinen Werwolfsinne hatten mehr an dem Mädchen, das noch dazu seine Schülerin war, gerochen, als ihm eigentlich lieb sein konnte. Nur zu deutlich hatte er den typischen Geruch des Hauslehrers von Slytherin an Hermione wahrnehmen können und im Moment dankte er allen Göttern dafür, dass Sirius nicht in seiner Hundeform gewesen war, als Hermione auftauchte.  
Er wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, wie Sirius reagieren würde, wüsste er, dass seine Freundin und Vertraute vor nicht allzu langer Zeit Sex mit dem Mann gehabt hatte, dem Sirius lieber gestern, als heute alle möglichen Flüche an den Hals gehetzt hätte.  
Aber Hermione war erwachsen und musste wissen, was sie tat. Und Remus selber war sicher nicht derjenige, der seinem Liebhaber dieses kleine Detail über das Sexleben der Schulsprecherin Hogwarts erzählen würde.

----

„So, und nun erzähl endlich, was das Ekel von dir wollte!" grinsend und offensichtlich auf neue Sensationen aus, ließen sich Ron und Harry beim Mittagessen rechts und links neben Hermione auf die Bank fallen.  
Aber nicht nur die beiden wollten nun endlich wissen, was am Vormittag im Zaubertränkeunterricht vorgefallen war. Scheinbar hatte das Gerüchtesystem Hogwarts wie immer gute Arbeit geleistet. Zumindest Hermiones gesamter Jahrgang schien darüber informiert zu sein, dass sich das Head-Girl mit dem fiesen Tränkemeister ein Schreiduell geliefert hatte und nun warteten sie alle wie die hungrigen Löwen darauf, zumindest zu erfahren, was denn eigentlich der Ausschlag für den Auftritt der jungen Frau gewesen war.  
"Das Ekel, wie du ihn nennst, hat mir lediglich Nachsitzen auf unbestimmte Zeit verordnet."  
Gut gelaunt wie schon lange nicht mehr griff Hermione nach den kulinarischen Köstlichkeiten, die sich vor ihr auf silbernen Platten stapelten und versuchte die irritierten Blicke ihrer Mitschüler zu ignorieren.  
"Ähm… Hermione… Herzchen?" die zuckersüße Stimme einer Mitschülerin ließ sie seufzend wieder aufschauen.

_Argh! Fuck! Seit wann bin ich dein Herzchen? Die letzten sieben Jahre war ich doch auch nicht cool genug um den Titel Herzchen, Schätzchen, Liebste oder was auch immer zu tragen. _

„Ja?"  
"Willst du uns nicht endlich verraten, warum du Snape so angeschrien hast? Ich meine – nicht, dass er es nicht verdient hätte, versteh mich nicht falsch, aber wir konnten aus deinen Worten nicht so recht schlau werden…"

_UND DAS IST AUCH VERDAMMT GUT SO! Glaubst du wirklich SCHÄTZCHEN, ich würde dir auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen verraten? Da kann ich es doch gleich ans Schwarze Brett hängen oder im Tagespropheten veröffentlichen._

„Grundsatzdiskussionen. Würde dich so und so nur langweilen – es ging um höhere Magie… weit über Schminkzauber und Zaubersprüche für wasserfestes Make-Up hinausgehend, weißt du, Herzchen?"

_Yay me! Hermione du hast diese ekelhaft zuckersüße Stimmlage auch ohne jahrelanger Tussi-Übung drauf. … hm … ob sie wohl verstanden hat, dass das eigentlich eine Beleidigung war? … wen kümmerst…_

Die nächsten Minuten verliefen in relativer Ruhe. Zumindest solange Hermione die getuschelten Gespräche ihrer Mitschüler ignorierte. Irgendwie hatte sie das dumme Gefühl, als würde der gesamte Gryffindortisch über die Vorkommnisse der Tränkestunde bescheid wissen, sobald sie fertig gegessen hatte.  
Nun, dann sollten sie sich doch alle das Maul zerreißen. Auf die Wahrheit würden sie nicht einmal in ihren schlimmsten Albträumen stoßen.  
Mit einem erheiterten Grinsen im Gesicht machte sich die Braunhaarige über ihren Nachtisch her.

„Minchen?" nun, Harry würde sie wohl kaum ignorieren können.  
"Jap?"  
"Was ist mit dir los?" der schwarzhaarige Junge sah doch tatsächlich besorgt aus. Besorgt, weil sie gute Laune hatte? Nun, die Logik der Männer war einfach nicht nachvollziehbar…  
"Darf man nicht gut gelaunt sein?" flötete sie ihm entgegen, während sie nach einer weiteren Portion Vanilleeis griff.  
"Nach den letzten Wochen?"

_Himmelhergottnocheinmal! Da wagt es frau ein paar Tage unentspannt zu sein und schon wird angenommen das wäre der neue Dauerzustand. MÄNNER! _

Nachdem Hermione zur Antwort nur die Augen verdreht hatte, startete der Retter der Zauberwelt einen neuen Versuch:  
"Sag schon, Minchen, woher stammt die plötzliche Fröhlichkeit?"  
"Das Wetter ist SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO schön!"  
-entsetztes Schweigen-  
"WAS?"  
"Hermione – es…. REGNET!"

_UUUUPS! Memo an mich selbst: Das nächste mal einen Blick an die Decke werfen bevor ich zur Antwort ansetze. Das ist ja nun wortwörtlich ins Wasser gefallen…_

_----_

Wenige Stunden später war Hermione ein weiteres Mal auf dem Weg in die Kerker. Im Gepäck eine zum Bersten gefüllte Büchertasche und die denkbar schlechteste Laune, die man haben konnte.  
Neugierige Gryffindors waren doch tatsächlich schlimmer, als ein Kerker voller Slytherins. Und DAS hieß nun wirklich was.

„Hast du irgendwo Kaffee in dieser Gruft?" ohne Gruß und ohne überhaupt aufzublicken schob sich Hermione am in der Tür stehenden Tränkemeister vorbei und ließ sich unzeremoniell und offensichtlich geschafft auf einen der Sessel vor dem Kamin fallen.  
"Was ist denn los? Streit im Paradies?" Snapes Stimme war ein Mittelding aus Besorgnis und Amüsement.  
"Eher eine durchgedrehte Meute Gryffindors. Und das ist NICHT lustig!" auch ohne aufschauen zu müssen konnte das Mädchen das boshafte Grinsen im Gesicht ihres Tränkeprofessors vorstellen. „Ich brauche Kaffee! Da ist definitiv zu viel Blut in meinem Koffeinkreislauf!"  
Ein belustigtes Kopfschütteln später fand sich Severus Snape in seiner kleinen Küche wieder und fragte sich –während er fleißig Kaffee für die kleine Besserwisserin kochte- wann genau er eigentlich begonnen hatte sich um das Wohlergehen dieser jungen Frau zu sorgen.

„Wies aussieht keine Zaubertränke heute, was?" Hermione eine große Tasse randvoll mit der schwarzen Flüssigkeit in die Hand drückend, stellte Severus das offensichtliche fest.  
"Nicht, wenn dir dein Labor lieb ist…" mit einer beinahe entschuldigenden Grimasse schloss Hermione die Augen und atmete tief den Geruch des frisch gebrühten Kaffees ein. „Aaaah… schon VIEL besser!" Ein leichtes Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus, als der erste Schluck des Gebräus seine Wirkung entfaltete und das Koffein in ihrem müden Hirn einschlug.

„Gut – denn ich denke, wir müssen uns unterhalten…" Severus Stimme war so ernst, dass Hermione ihre Augen wieder öffnete und sogar die Tasse auf dem kleinen Tisch vor sich abstellte.  
"Was gibt's?"  
"Also ich wollte mit dir über…" Hermione stoppte ihn mit einer einzigen Handbewegung.  
"Du möchtest über die Tränkestunde heute Morgen sprechen, nicht wahr?" Severus nickte. „Nun – ich denke, das können wir uns sparen."  
"Ach?" die zart geschwungene Augenbraue des Professors hob sich in eine stumme Frage.  
"Ja. Ich nehme nicht an, dass du mit mir darüber sprechen willst, weil du plötzlich gemerkt hast, dass ich deine Traumfrau bin, du mich vom Fleck weg heiraten willst und mit mir eine süße kleine Familie gründen willst, oder liege ich da so falsch?"  
"Das ist korrekt." Ein kaum merkbares Lächeln kräuselte Severus Lippen. Er mochte Hermiones trockenen Humor, der nicht einmal bei diesem Thema abwesend war.  
"Nun, dann ist ja alles klar." Das Mädchen griff ein weiteres Mal nach ihrer Tasse und lehnte sich gemütlich zurück.

„Alles klar?" schwarze Augen ruhten auf Hermione. Nicht verstehend? Nicht verstehen wollend?  
Hermione seufzte. Männer. Alles musste man ihnen bis ins Detail erklären. Als ob das Offensichtliche nicht eben genau dies wäre – OFFENSICHTLICH!  
"Du hast mich weder zu etwas gezwungen, noch habe ich die Hoffnung oder Befürchtung es würde sich auf meine Noten auswirken. Um ehrlich zu sein – ich habe genau das gebraucht und fühle mich zumindest was mein… meinen… äh sexuellen Notstand, der die letzten Wochen definitiv gravierend wurde betrifft wesentlich besser. Das ganze hat von meiner Seite aus für uns keine Folgen – nun, außer vielleicht der Tatsache, dass ich nicht vorhabe dich außerhalb der Stunde zu siezen. DAS wäre doch etwas übertrieben nachdem, was wir heute getrieben haben."  
"Oh… okay…" Severus schienen doch tatsächlich die Worte zu fehlen.

Ein sprachloser Professor Severus Snape – was würde wohl als nächstes passieren?  
Würde die Welt aufhören sich zu drehen?  
Würde Professor Dumbledore seine Vorliebe für Zitronenbonbons verlieren?  
Würde Harry seine Aufgaben alleine erledigen?  
Oder am unwahrscheinlichsten – würde Draco Malfoy sich als liebenswerte Person herausstellen?

**A/N: Also **Leute – was passiert als nächstes? Welche der vier Möglichkeiten wird wahr? …ein sprachloser Severus MUSS doch einfach Konsequenzen im natürlichen Lauf der Dinge hinterlassen ::gg::

Nun aber mal zu euren Reviews:

**Taro Misaki:** Ja, wer will da nicht mit Hermione tauschen? ::lach:: -nun… vermutlich Sirius Black, um nur ein Beispiel zu nennen… wobei ich doch sehr viel geben würde, um Sirius in Hermiones Schulrock auf Sev's Tisch zu sehen ::räusper::

**Satia Entreri: **Es ist mir eine ehre dich bei meiner Geschichte begrüßen zu dürfen ::verbeug::  
Nun, die Sache mit Hermione als wandelnde Hormonbombe hat sich ja jetzt erledigt. Zeit, um durch zu atmen… Vermutlich wird ganz Hogwarts froh sein, dass sich der Zustand wieder gelegt hat ::grins::  
Oh ja – mich würde ,nein halt, mich HAT es immer angekotzt, wenn Gott und die Welt an meinem Lernen Anteil haben wollte (und auch bekommen hat – bin ja genauso gutmütig wie unsere Mione) und dann zum Großteil nicht mal DANKE gesagt haben… ::nerv:: Ich meine man verlangt ja nicht viel, aber zumindest ein kleines Dankeschön müsste doch drin sein, oder? Und ich nehme nicht an, dass es Hermione da anders geht ;o)  
Uha… nein, keine Sorge, sie werden sich nicht küssen, wenn sie kurz vorher geraucht haben. Das finde ich nämlich sogar als Raucherin mehr als nur EKELHAFT! ::schauder:: NEVER!  
Oh… die in Stadt der Engel ist danach tot?? Hoppla! Das wusste ich nicht. Hab den Film nie gesehen, kenn nur die Fahrrad-Szene. Nun ja… ::hüstel:: EGAL!  
Hmmm… ich hatte noch nie einen Mann, der mir erzählt hat, was er gerade tut/tun will… aber ich muss sagen, wenn das jemand mit Snapes Stimme bei mir machen würde und das nicht DAUERND sondern einmal zwischendurch… allein der Gedanke daran lässt es hier herinnen ziemlich heiß werden (sonst hätte ich die Szene ja auch kaum so geschrieben, ne? ::lach::)  
Oh und ja… Raum verschließen und „Ich muss da noch was zu Ende bringen… Komm her…" das ist für mich die ultimative Gänsehaut-Phantasie. Yummie!!!

**Angel-Of-Mystic: **::grins:: Süße ich würde mich auch um nichts in der Welt davon abhalten lassen, zu tanzen, Musik zu machen, zu reiten und weiß Gott was sonst noch. ::Zigarette rüber schieb:: Willkommen im Geteerte-Lungen-Club.  
Hehe… Sevi darf meine Gedanken immer lesen… und ganz besonders, wenn sie in der Gosse liegen ::harhar::

**Yvanna: **Kein FUCK, kein Unanständig sein und auch kein schnell weiter geschrieben… kannst du mir trotzdem verzeihen? ::puppy eyes::

**Tashgan:** ::lach:: ja das ist erst die zweite Szene dieser Art, die ich geschrieben habe… aber ich hab ja schon genug gelesen… ich glaube das hat sich da verdient gemacht. (Sieh an, sieh an – SMUT lesen hat also gute Seiten ::fg::)  
Oh ich kann versprechen – du wirst noch ein paar Quickies innerhalb der Story finden. Auch wenn ich ganz gerne längere Vorspiele hab, bzw. so ein richtiges Verführen manchmal echt das BESTE sein kann – ohne gewisse kurze Abenteuer ist das doch langweilig. Vor allem bei Sev und Mione!

**McAbe: **::grins:: Oh wer will nicht auf diesen Schreibtisch? Sein wir uns doch mal ehrlich! Und es ist doch immer wieder zu schade, dass –egal, wie plastisch der Schreibstil- das alles doch nie Realität wird ::heul::  
Oh ja – Sev und Dirty Talk ist ein unschlagbares Duo finde ich… ich meine wofür soll Gott sonst so eine Stimme erschaffen haben, wenn nicht DAFÜR!!! Fühl dich fest geknuddelt!

**Nadeshda: **::grins:: ja manchmal ists gut, so was nicht auf der Arbeit zu lesen ;o)

So ihr lieben – ich hoffe, ihr VERZEIHT mir! Ab jetzt gibt's mich wieder öfter! Ich schwöre!!!!!

Fühlt euch alle ganz fest geknuddelt!!!!


	8. Dumbledores Idee

**Disclaimer/ Rating/ Pairing: **siehe Chapter 1

**A/N: **Die Uni ging heute wieder los und als Semesterstart schenke ich euch und mir n neues Kapitel… bin ich nicht lieb:g: 

**Widmung:** meinen Regelschmerzen .°°°

**Zitat des Tages: **Was ihr niemals überschätzt, habt ihr niemals begriffen. Heyse, Kritik

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Genervt erklomm Severus Snape die unzähligen Stiegen, die von seinen Räumen im Kerker bis zum Büro des Direktors führten.  
Er konnte sich beim besten Willen nicht vorstellen, warum Dumbledore ihn mitten unter der Woche zu sich gerufen hatte. Es war üblich, dass der Tränkemeister einmal wöchentlich mit seinem Vorgesetzten zu Mittag aß und sie dabei alles neue, wichtige und wissenswerte austauschten.  
Und eben jenes Essen lag erst zwei Tage zurück.

Snape wäre kein seit Jahren erfolgreicher Spion, würde ihn diese Tatsache nicht misstrauisch machen. Und auch, wenn Sonderbesprechungen mit Dumbledore kaum so tödlich waren, wie die netten Treffen mit Lord Voldemort, die Folgen konnten ähnlich unangenehm sein.  
"Heidelbeerkaugummi" Severus atmete noch ein letztes Mal tief durch, ehe er die letzten Stufen hinauf stieg.

„Albus? Was gibt's?"  
Hermione sah erstaunt auf, als sich die Türe zu Dumbledores Büro öffnete und die Stimme des Potionmasters erklang.  
"Ah Severus… wundervoll, dass du so schnell Zeit gefunden hast. Und da Miss Granger ebenfalls gerade hier ist, erspare ich mir das Ganze einmal mehr zu erklären. Setzt euch meine Lieben… Tee? Zitronenbonbon?"

Hermione und Severus wechselten einen skeptischen Blick, ehe der Direktor zu sprechen ansetzte.

**xxxXxxx**

„Nun, ihr Lieben… was sagt ihr dazu? Toll nichtwahr? Oh ich freue mich schon so! Ich würde ja gerne weiter mit euch plaudern, aber die Pflicht ruft! Miss Granger, Severus…" mit einem letzten Blinzeln in ihre Richtung stürmte der Direktor aus seinem Büro und ließ Severus und Hermione in ungewöhnlicher Stille zurück.

Der düstere Tränkemeister betrachtete die junge Frau neben sich.  
Sie war das ganze Gespräch über ungewöhnlich still gewesen. Die einzigen Geräusche, die vor ihr kamen, war das Rascheln von Kleidung, wenn sie ihre Sitzposition verändert hatte.  
Hermione war die ganze Zeit über seltsam verkrampft und angespannt dagesessen. Ab und zu hatte sie versucht, möglichst unauffällig ihre Hand in ihren Rücken zu pressen, fast so, als würde sie versuchen, Schmerzen mit anderen Schmerzen zu bekämpfen.  
Und die paar Mal, die sich das Head-Girl in Dumbledores Planungsrausch eingemischt hatte, klang ihre Stimme ein wenig zu gepresst, um normal zu sein.

Severus glaubte zwar nicht, dass dieses außergewöhnliche Verhalten irgendjemand anderem aufgefallen wäre, doch ihm war es nicht entgangen.  
Die letzten Wochen und Monate hindurch hatte er die junge Frau sehr gut kennen gelernt und so war ihm die Veränderung ihres Verhaltens natürlich aufgefallen.

Auch jetzt noch saß sie verkrampft und mit gesenktem Kopf da.  
"Hermione, ist alles in Ordnung?" Severus Hand auf ihrem Arm veranlasste das Mädchen dazu, aufzublicken.  
Ihre Gesichtsfarbe war der eines Geistes besorgniserregend ähnlich, auf ihrer Stirn standen Schweißperlen.  
"Was ist los?" der Potionmaster ließ sich vor dem blauen Ohrensessel in dem Hermione saß auf die Knie nieder und betrachtete sie aufmerksam.  
Erst jetzt nahm er den fest zusammengepressten Kiefer und die ineinander verschlungenen Finger, deren Nägel sich in die Haut der anderen Hand bohrten, wahr.

„Krämpfe" ihre Stimme wackelte.  
"Regelschmerzen?"  
Hermione verzog gequält lächelnd das Gesicht und nickte.  
"Warum hast du dir kein Mittel von Madame Pomfrey geholt?"  
"Hilft nicht. Normal nehme ich Schmerztabletten, aber die Packung ist leer und meine Eltern haben mir noch keine neue geschickt."

Der Schwarzhaarige wäre nicht Severus Snape, würde er nicht versuchen, herauszufinden, woran er war.  
"Auf einer Skala von 1 bis 10, wenn eins ein Mückenstich und zehn der Cruciatus ist, wo würdest du die Schmerzen einordnen?"  
Auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er sich anhörte wie eine Medi-Hexe, er wusste, dass Hermione eine der wenigen Personen war, deren Antwort auf eine derartige Frage auch wirklich Aufschluss über den Grad ihrer Schmerzen geben konnte.  
Sie war – so wie er selber – selbst unter Einfluss von Schmerzen fähig, klar zu denken und die Dinge rational zu betrachten.

„9.5" Severus hätte schwören können, dass die Braunhaarige noch schlechter aussah, als vor Minuten. Er glaubte ihre Antwort ohne zu zögern.  
Nach kurzem Überlegen erhob sich der Tränkemeister und hielt der Jüngeren seine Hand hin.  
"Komm… ich weiß, was dir helfen wird."

**xxxXxxx**

„Hier, trink das…" der Tränkemeister drückte Hermione eine dampfende Tasse in die Hände und ließ sich neben dem Mädchen auf dem Sofa nieder.  
"Was ist das?" die junge Frau roch skeptisch an der heißen Flüssigkeit und warf Severus einen neugierigen Blick zu.  
"Eine Mischung aus Schöllkraut-, Fenchel- und Schafgarbentee. Die Schmerzen sollten in wenigen Minuten besser werden."

Keine zwanzig Minuten später hatte sich Hermiones Zustand tatsächlich verändert.  
Die braunhaarige Frau wand sich mit Tränen in den Augen vor Schmerzen.

„Fuck! Verdammt noch mal Severus was hast du mir da eingeflößt? Das ist jetzt mindestens eine 12 auf der verfluchten Skala!"  
"Naja… etwa ein Prozent der Menschen ist in gewisser Weise allergisch gegen einen Inhaltsstoff des Tees und reagiert statt mit einer Verbesserung mit einer Verschlechterung der Symptome. – Die Frage ist nur, soll ich dir gratulieren, oder dich bedauern, weil du so außergewöhnlich bist?"  
"SEEEEV! Du weißt, ich schätze deinen Humor, aber im Moment ist mir wirklich alles andere, als zum Scherzen zu Mute!"  
Könnten Blicke töten – Severus wäre unter dem Hermiones einfach umgefallen und nie wieder aufgestanden.

„Ich habe mich damit abgefunden, jeden Monat für einige Tage unter Schmerzen zu leiden, die mich beinahe wahnsinnig machen.  
Du hast keine Ahnung, wie es ist, Bauchkrämpfe zu haben, die es dir unmöglich machen, auch nur einen einzigen vernünftigen Gedanken zu fassen.  
Und als ob das nicht genug wäre, strahlen diese verdammten Schmerzen in meinen Rücken aus, sodass ich nicht weiß, wie ich sitzen, liegen oder stehen soll, ohne zu schreien.  
Solltest du denken, das war alles, liegst du übrigens falsch!  
Um dem ganzen die Krone aufzusetzen, ziehen sich meine Rückenschmerzen bis in mein Bein. Vermutlich klemmt einer meiner Muskeln einen Nerv ein, wenn ich mich verkrampfe und so habe ich ein mehr als unangenehmes Ziehen bis in den Unterschenkel hinunter. Und je mehr ich mich wegen der Rückenschmerzen verkrampfe, desto schmerzhafter wird dieses Ziehen – und probiere ich mich zu entspannen, um die Schmerzen im Bein zu verringern, steigen die im Rücken proportional dazu an. Lustig, nicht wahr?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf.  
Er hatte schon öfter mitbekommen, wie Frauen in seiner Umgebung an Menstruationsbeschwerden litten, doch keine hatte ihn je mit den tatsächlichen Auswirkungen konfrontiert.  
Sein Respekt vor Frauen im Allgemeinen und Hermione im speziellen stieg gerade ein weiteres, großes Stück.  
Er unterrichtete diese junge Frau seit sieben Jahren und hatte bisher nie gemerkt, dass sie im Unterricht an manchen Tagen unaufmerksamer war, als an anderen – und das, obwohl er wusste, dass schon leichte Schmerzen die Konzentrationsfähigkeit erheblich beeinflussen konnten.

„Und jetzt ist das noch schlimmer?"  
"Mir ist schlecht vor Schmerzen, wenn du es genau wissen willst. Ich könnte mich jeden Augenblick auf deinen wunderbaren Teppichboden übergeben.  
Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich mir überlege, einfach zu atmen aufzuhören. Solange ich die Luft anhalte, kann ich mich aufs nicht-atmen konzentrieren, statt auf die Schmerzen.  
Und lass mich raten – du hast keine Idee, wie du den Effekt des Teufelsgebräus von vorher zumindest zurücknehmen könntest. Ich würde mich gerade nämlich ziemlich über meine normalen Beschwerden freuen."

Die Braunhaarige hatte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen verborgen und Severus konnte ihr unregelmäßiges, gequältes Atemholen hören.  
Es musste doch eine Möglichkeit geben, ihr zu helfen. Tränke standen nicht zur Diskussion.  
Alles krampflösenden Schmerzstiller, die er vorrätig hatte, beinhalteten den Stoff, auf den sie augenscheinlich allergisch war.  
Aber… natürlich! Severus erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, was seine Mutter gemacht hatte, wenn seine Schwester von Bauchkrämpfen geplagt wurde.

„Ist es für dich angenehmer, zu sitzen, oder zu liegen?"  
"Eine Mischung daraus, warum?"  
Hermiones neugierige Blicke verfolgten ihn, als er ins angrenzende Schlafzimmer verschwand.

Als er wieder zurückkam, sah er, dass das Mädchen seiner zugerufenen Anweisung, sich bequeme Kleidung zu zaubern, nachgekommen war.  
Ihre Schuluniform hatte sie in eine bequeme, rosa Hose, die scheinbar Teil eines Pyjamas war und weiße, kleine Hund im Comic-Stil aufgedruckt hatte und einen schwarzen, lockeren Pullover mit Kapuze verwandelt.  
Er selbst hatte sich auch umgezogen und trug nun eine lockere, schwarze Stoffhose und ein ebenso schwarzes, kurzärmliges T-Shirt.

„Na dann komm…" der Tränkemeister hob Hermione mit Leichtigkeit auf und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer.  
Dort ließ er sie vorsichtig auf sein Bett sinken, ehe er sich selbst darauf setzte.  
"Und was genau wird das?"  
"Wirst du gleich merken." Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes verwandelte Severus den Kopfteil seines Bettes in eine bequeme, gepolsterte Lehne, an die er sich zurücksinken ließ und dabei das Mädchen zwischen seine ausgestreckten Beine zog, sodass ihr Rücken an seiner Brust lag und ihr Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhte.

„Ich darf doch!" ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, schob Severus seine warmen Hände unter ihr Oberteil und den Bund ihrer Hose, sodass sie auf ihrem schmerzenden Unterleib lagen.  
"Und jetzt?" Hermione klang noch nicht ganz von der Sinnhaftigkeit dieser Aktion überzeugt.  
"Jetzt schließt du die Augen und versuchst dich zu entspannen…" mit diesen Worten begann er, mit seinen Daumen in Kreisen mit leichtem Druck über ihren Bauch zu massieren.

„Mhm… wo hast du das denn gelernt?"  
Nach einiger Zeit durchbrach Hermione die Stille zwischen ihnen. Ihre Atmung war ruhiger geworden und auch ihre Stimme klang nicht mehr ganz so gequält.  
"Meine Mutter hat das manchmal bei meiner Schwester gemacht. Hilft es?"  
Eigentlich eine überflüssige Frage. Severus konnte spüren, dass sich die Muskeln unter seinen Fingern nun leichter kontrahierten, als zu Beginn seiner Bemühungen und auch die Verkrampfung ihres Körpers war spürbar weniger geworden.

**xxxXxxx**

„Oh, da steckst du Onkel Sev… uh… äh… störe ich?"  
Severus blickte auf und sah den blonden Kopf seines Patensohnes im Türrahmen.  
"Nein… setz dich draußen hin, ich komme gleich. Aber bitte sie leise, sie ist gerade erst eingeschlafen."

Draco warf seinem Onkel einen verwirrten Blick zu, folgte den Anweisungen dann aber ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren.  
Er würde seine Erklärung bekommen. Das war sicher.  
Und wenn etwas einer Erklärung bedurfte, dann die Tatsache, dass Hermione Granger, seine zweite Hälfte, was das Schulsprecherpaar Hogwarts anging, in den Armen seines Onkels und Professors schlief.  
Mitten am helllichten Tag wohlgemerkt.

**xxxXxxx**

„Sev? Uh… Verzeihung… störe ich?"  
Draco konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.  
Granger, die mit leicht zersausten Haaren und mit vom Schlaf gerötetem Gesicht in der Tür zum Schlafzimmer stand und ihre Augen von ihm zu Severus und zurück wandern ließ, hatte beinahe die Selben Worte verwendet, die er etwas über eine Stunde zuvor benutzt hatte.

„Nein, Hermione, du störst nicht. Es wird so und so langsam Zeit, dass ihre zwei euch kennen lernt. Ich nehme an, ihr werdet euch noch öfter hier begegnen und ich lege keinen Wert auf Gryffindor-Slytherin-Sticheleien in meinen Räumen. Also komm her…"  
Hermione folgte den Worten des Tränkemeisters und ließ sich neben ihm auf dem Sofa nieder. Nicht ohne sich unangenehm bewusst über ihre Kleidung zu sein.  
Andererseits war sie auch nicht so unpassend gekleidet, immerhin trug Severus noch immer das Gewand von vorher und auch Malfoy war nicht in seiner gewohnten Uniform.  
Viel mehr steckte er in einer weißen Stoffhose, die seine Beine endlos lang erscheinen ließ und einem blauen Shirt mit langen Ärmeln, das seine hellgrauen Augen zum Leuchten brachte.

„Draco, Hermione, ich erwarte, dass ihr euch eine Chance gebt.  
Ihr seid beide andere Personen, als die, die ihre außerhalb dieser Räume darstellt und ich wünsche, dass ihr euch so kennen lernt, wie ihr seid.  
Draco, ich vertraue ihr, sie wird nicht herumerzählen, was sie hier von dir erfährt und ich weiß, dass du es genauso hältst.  
Wenn ihr mich jetzt bitte entschuldigen würdet… ein Trank braucht meine Aufmerksamkeit…"  
Mit dieser Ansprache verschwand der Tränkemeister in seinem privaten Labor und ließ die zwei Jugendlichen zurück, die sich vorsichtig beäugten.

„Das bedeutet wohl Frieden zwischen uns, was Granger… ähm, Hermione?" der Blonde streckte ihr die Hand entgegen und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.  
"Ja… Frieden, Draco." Hermione ergriff die ihr dargebotene Hand und lächelte ihr Gegenüber scheu an.

Es folgten einige weitere Minuten unangenehmer Stille ehe Hermione wieder das Wort ergriff.  
"Nachdem ich weiß, was ich hier mache, stellt sich die Frage, was du hier tust…"  
"Nun, das selbe könnte ich auch dich fragen, Hermione."  
Das Mädchen seufzte. Sie wusste genug über Slytherin-Eigenschaften, um sich darüber im Klaren zu sein, dass sie keine Informationen von Draco bekommen würde, ehe sie selbst nicht ein paar preisgegeben hatte.

„Ich mache dieses Jahre ein Zusatzprojekt in Zaubertränke, deswegen bin ich hier."  
Draco zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Aha … und dieses Zusatzprojekt beinhaltet, deinen Professor zu duzen und in seinen Armen zu schlafen? Wirklich interessant…"  
"Nun… nein. Letzteres kam das erste Mal vor und ist eher eine Gefälligkeit, die mir Severus getan hat. Und was das erste angeht… das hat sich so ergeben, als wir uns besser kennen gelernt hatten.  
Weißt du, da wir in seinem privaten Labor arbeiten, hat Severus mir erlaubt, meine Sachen mit zu bringen, um in der Zeit, in der die Tränke unbeaufsichtigt vor sich hin köcheln können, meine Arbeiten zu erledigen, oder Klavier zu spielen."

„Oh, du spielst auch?" Draco sah das Mädchen erstaunt an.  
"Ja, du etwa auch?" Auf ein Nicken des Blonden stahl sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht „Lass mich raten – das gehört auch in der Zauberwelt zur guten Erziehung."  
"Beinahe richtig. In der normalen Zauberwelt sicher nicht. Du wirst kaum andere reinblütige Zauberer finden, die das können, aber in der Familie Malfoy gehört es tatsächlich dazu. Und warum spielst du?"  
"Aus den selben Gründen."

„Aber…"  
"Nein, nichts ‚aber' Draco!" unterbrach ihn die Braunhaarige „Severus hat mir mehr als einmal in den letzten Monaten den klugen Satz ‚Stille Wasser sind tief' an den Kopf geknallt und er hat recht.  
Du weißt nichts von mir und meinem Leben außerhalb der Mauern Hogwarts, außer, dass ich muggelgeboren bin."

„Du hast recht. Entschuldige bitte."  
Hermione sah ihr Gegenüber sprachlos und gelinde gesagt geschockt an.  
"Mach den Mund wieder zu, das steht dir nicht. Und ob du es glaubst, oder nicht, ich kenne sowohl das Wort, als auch dessen Bedeutung.  
Nur, weil es nicht zu dem passt, was ich in der Öffentlichkeit darstelle, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass mir das Prinzip des Entschuldigens völlig fremd ist.   
Oder muss ich jetzt dich zitieren, wie du Severus zitiert hast?"

„Nein… natürlich nicht…" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf und entschied sich, weiter zu erzählen, statt auf dem Thema Entschuldigung herum zu reiten.

„Wie auch immer… Mittlerweile verbringe ich einen Großteil meiner Freizeit hier herunten.  
Und ich genieße es.  
Nicht zuletzt, weil mich niemand in den Kerkern vermutet und mich somit auch keiner hier sucht.  
Ich liebe die Ruhe hier.  
Niemand, der nur mal kurz meine Hilfe braucht, kein ‚Hermione, wann war noch gleich der letzte Koboldaufstand?', kein ‚Hermione kannst du mir nicht schnell zeigen, wo ich in der Bibliothek Bücher finde, die mir bei der Zaubergeschichte Aufgabe helfen?', kein ‚Hermione, es wäre so lieb von dir, wenn du mir deine Aufzeichnungen von Verwandlung geben könntest, ich bin schon wieder nicht mitgekommen', kein ‚Hermione, du kannst mir doch sicher kurz helfen, den letzten Trank zu brauen – ich versteh es einfach nicht' und schon gar kein ‚Minchen, du bist doch unsere allerbeste Freundin, können wir vielleicht deine Aufgaben abschreiben?'.  
Severus mag mich, weil ich bin, wer ich bin, nicht wegen dem, was ich gelernt habe.  
Und es nervt mich unglaublich, dauernd ausgenutzt zu werden, weil ich irgendetwas weiß.  
Einmal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich hier zum ersten Mal seit ich in Hogwarts bin genießen kann, mit einem Buch vor dem Kamin zu sitzen, ohne ausgelacht zu werden, weil ich schon wieder lese.  
Wenn du also wissen willst, was ich hier mache – ich flüchte."

Draco blickte sein Gegenüber lange an.  
Dass mehr in ihr steckte, als die nervende Besserwisserin war ihm klar gewesen, seit er sie hier in Severus Räumen gesehen hatte.  
Dass sie aus ähnlichen Gründen ihre Zeit bei seinem Patenonkel verbrachte, wie er, war doch gelinde gesagt erstaunlich.

„Und du? Was tust du hier?"  
"Abgesehen davon, dass Sev mein Patenonkel ist?" ein kurzes Lächeln huschte über das Gesicht des Blonden  
"Ich flüchte."

„Haha… sehr lustig, wirklich Draco…" Hermione schüttelte den Kopf.  
Für ein paar Minuten hatte sie tatsächlich den Eindruck gehabt, einem anderen Menschen gegenüber zu sitzen, als dem Malfoy-Spross, den sie seit sieben Jahren kannte. Und nun…

„Ich meine das ernst, Hermione! Entgegen der vorgefassten Gryffindor-Meinung bin ich kein Todesser im Training und manchmal wird es selbst mir zu viel, den begeisterten Voldemort-Anhänger zu spielen.  
Und aus genau diesem Grund flüchte ich vor den Fans des durchgeknallten Schlagenmenschens, die in meinem Haus nun mal leider auftreten, wie Sand am Meer.  
In der ganzen verdammten Schule kann ich nur an einem Ort ich selbst sein – und das ist genau hier."

Hätte Dracos Gesicht auch nur den kleinsten Anlass zum Zweifel an seinen Worten gegeben, Hermione hätte dem Blonden keine Silbe geglaubt, doch die Ernsthaftigkeit und Ehrlichkeit, die in den grauen Augen lag, ließ keinen Zweifel.

„Du… du willst kein Todesser werden?"  
Hermione konnte nur hoffen, dass sie sich nicht halb so erstaunt anhörte, wie sie sich fühlte- alles andere wäre einfach nur beschämend.  
Sie hatte immer versucht, das Beste in allen Menschen zu sehen, doch bei Draco hatten ihre guten Vorsätze immer nur solange gehalten, bis er den Mund aufgemacht hatte.  
Und nun stellte sich heraus, dass im vermeintlich Ultrabösen ein richtig Guter steckte.

Nicht, dass sie sich nach der Entdeckung, dass Severus Snape tatsächlich auch auf ihrer Seite stand, nicht denken hatte können, dass es noch mehr solcher Fälle gab… aber ausgerechnet Draco!

„Nein danke, kein Bedarf. Ich halte nichts davon, vor psychopathischen Massenmördern im Staub zu kriechen."  
"Und dein Vater? Weiß er davon?"  
Draco nickte.  
"Und was sagt er dazu?"

„Was ich dazu sage wollen Sie wissen, Miss Granger?" Hermiones Kopf schoss in Richtung Türe, wo Lucius Malfoy höchstpersönlich stand und sie musterte.  
Während ihrem Erstaunen über Dracos Enthüllung hatte sie gar nicht mitbekommen, dass er den Raum betreten hatte.  
"Ob Sie es glauben, oder nicht, ich bin unglaublich stolz auf meinen Sohn. Er hat etwas geschafft, das Severus und ich erst lange Jahre nachdem es schon fast zu spät war, vollbracht haben.  
Draco hat es geschafft, sich dem Gruppendruck zu widersetzen und sich ein eigenes Bild der Dinge gebildet."

„Bei allem Respekt, Sir" Hermione blickte Lucius Malfoy, der hinter den Sessel, in dem sein Sohn saß, getreten war und nun seine Hände auf Dracos Schultern legte offen an „wenn man mitbekommt, dass der eigene Vater und der Patenonkel andere Prioritäten gesetzt haben, sich gegen den Dunklen Lord stellen, ist es nicht allzu schwer, die richtigen Konsequenzen zu ziehen.  
Egal, wie man es betrachtet, Eltern sind nun mal eine sehr starke Quelle, was die Lebenseinstellung und Ansichten angeht."

Lucius lachte leise in sich hinein.  
Ein äußerst angenehmes Geräusch, wie Hermione zugeben musste – so gar nicht dem höhnischen Gelächter ähnlich, das sie in den letzten Jahren des Öfteren gehört hatte.

Kurz nach ihrem fünften Jahr und somit nach dem unerfreulichen Vorfall im Zaubereiministerium war Lucius Malfoy im Phönixorden aufgetaucht – im Gepäck ein Buch, das maßgeblichen Ausschlag dazu gegeben hatte, dass Sirius wieder unter ihnen weilte.  
Genauso schnell, wie er damals aufgetaucht war, war er auch wieder verschwunden und erst jetzt, aus seinen vorangegangenen Worten konnte Hermione schließen, dass seit spätestens jenem Tag zwei Spione in Voldemorts Reihen existierten – ironischerweise jene beiden Männer, die in der Gunst von Tom Riddle am höchsten standen.

„Miss Granger, Ihr sonst so messerscharfer Verstand lässt Sie gerade im Stich.  
Draco hier wusste nichts von Severus und meiner Einstellung beziehungsweise der Änderung eben jener. Für ihn waren wir loyale Todesser bis zu dem Tag, als er aus eigenem Antrieb bei Professor Dumbledore auftauchte und seine Hilfe für die Seite des Lichts schwor.  
Weder Severus noch ich wären gute Doppelagenten, hätten wir unsere Tarnung gegenüber einem potentiellen Anhänger Voldemorts gelüftet. Zu groß war die Möglichkeit, von Draco an den Lord verraten zu werden."

Lucius betrachtete die junge Frau vor sich und konnte ihr beinahe auf der Stirn ablesen, was sie dachte.

„Ja, auch wenn er mein Sohn ist, Miss Granger. Wir Slytherins sind zwar bekannt dafür, wahre Freunde und die Familie nie im Stich zu lassen, aber glauben Sie mir – ich habe schon so viel Verrat in den Reihen der Todesser gesehen… Verrat an allem, was diesen Menschen wichtig, lieb und heilig war… ich hätte für Draco nicht die Hand ins Feuer legen können."

„Und ich – zu meinem größten Bedauern – auch nicht." Irgendwo hinter Hermione ertönte Severus Stimme.  
"Aber nun ist die Familie ja gesamt auf der richtigen Seite… und nur das zählt, egal, wie hart es manchmal ist, das Schauspiel aufrecht zu erhalten."  
Kurz nachdem er diese Worte gesprochen hatte, trat der Tränkemeister in Hermiones Blickfeld und steuerte auf den älteren Malfoy zu.  
"Luc! Schön, dich zu sehen! Was bringt dich hier her?"

Der Angesprochene hatte sich Severus zugewandt, legte nun seine feingliedrige Hand auf die Wange des Schwarzhaarigen und hauchte in einer sehr intimen Geste einen Kuss auf Severus Stirn.  
"Hallo Engel…"

Hermione warf Draco einen fragenden Blick zu, doch der Blonde hob nur abwehrend die Hände und formte ein tonloses „frag nicht" mit den Lippen, während er die Augen verdrehte.  
Da sie von dem Blonden scheinbar keine Antwort erwarten konnte, begnügte sich die junge Gryffindor damit, die weitere Interaktion der Männer zu beobachten.

Gerade als sie ihren Blick wieder dem ungleichen Paar zuwandte, zog Severus sein Gegenüber in eine feste Umarmung.  
Lucius Malfoys Körper schmiegte sich vertraut an den des Potionmasters.  
Sie bildeten eine Einheit, die nur über lange Jahre entstand –eine Innigkeit, die von Intimität und unglaublichem gegenseitigen Verständnis sprach.

Der Anblick dieser so verschiedenen Männer weckte unangenehme Gedanken in Hermione.  
Ungebeten zogen Zweifel durch den Kopf des Mädchens.  
Sie fragte sich, ob sie je jemandem so nahe und vertraut sein würde, dass selbst eine Umarmung eine für Zuseher beinahe unangenehme Situation erzeuge, so intim mutete sie an.

Man konnte mit ziemlicher Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass sie diesen Grad an Vertrautheit weder mit Ron, noch mit Harry erreichen würde.  
Ja, die Beiden waren ihre besten Freunde, doch keiner von ihnen verstand oder sah sie wirklich.  
Vielleicht könnte Harry sie verstehen, würde er weniger ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit darauf verwenden, mit Ron über Quidditch zu diskutieren oder ihre Aufgaben abzuschreiben, doch das war nun einmal nicht der Fall.

Und Sirius?  
Sirius hatte Remus.  
Wenn der ehemalige Gefangene von Askaban mit irgendjemand eine Bindung dieser Art teilte, dann mit dem Mann, der ihm schon von Kindesbeinen an treu zur Seite stand.

Nein, so wie es aussah, war keiner ihrer langjährigen Begleiter ihr auch nur ansatzweise nahe genug für eine derartige Beziehung – egal, wie diese nun konkret definiert war.

„Also, Luc… wenn du deiner Freunde mich wieder zu sehen jetzt genug Ausdruck verliehen hast, würde ich zu gerne erfahren, was dich hier her treibt."  
Severus hatte den Blonden aus seiner Umarmung entlassen und sich neben der Gryffindor auf dem Sofa niedergelassen, während Lucius sich elegant und zugleich unglaublich lässig auf den Sessel neben seinem Sohn setzte.

„Nun, mein liebster Sohn hat mich sofort informiert, nachdem er davon erfahren hat und ich wollte mir wirklich nicht deinen Gesichtsausdruck entgehen lassen."  
"Wovon bei Merlins Bart redest du?"  
"Natürlich von Dumbledores Idee, dass jeder Schüler und Lehrer etwas zum Unterhaltungsprogramm am Weihnachtsball beitragen soll."

Mit größtem Vergnügen beobachtete Lucius, wie sich Severus Gesicht in eine einzige, angewiderte Grimasse verzog.  
Manche Dinge waren ebenso vorhersagbar, wie die Tatsache, dass die Muggel am 24. Dezember Weihnachten feiern – und Severus Reaktion auf diverse Vorschläge des Direktors fielen genau in diese Kategorie.

„Bei Merlins Eiern… gut, der Mann ist älter, als Gott, aber gibt ihm das das Recht, solche Schnapsideen auszubrüten?"  
Man sollte es kaum für möglich halten, aber der Schwarzhaarige sah tatsächlich nicht halb so angewidert aus, wie sich seine Stimme anhörte.  
"Ach, freust du dich denn gar nicht, Sevi?" Lucius Malfoy hingegen sah aus, wie die sprichwörtliche Katze im Vogelkäfig.  
"FREUEN?" Severus schnaubte. „Natürlich freue ich mich! … etwa so sehr, wie auf einen langen, entspannenden Cruciatus!"

„Nana, so schlimm ist das doch auch nicht…" der ältere Malfoy schien die ganze Sache mehr als zu genießen.  
Was auch kein Wunder war- immerhin musste er sich im Gegensatz zu den anderen drei Anwesenden auch nicht vor der gesamten Schule zum Narren machen.  
Auf der anderen Seite kam er auch nicht in das unzweifelhafte Vergnügen, Zeuge dieser Erniedrigung zu werden.

„Hast du eigentlich schon eine Idee, was du beitragen wirst, Onkel Sev?"  
Draco selber hatte schon eine ungefähre Ahnung, wie er sich und einige seiner Hauskollegen mehr oder weniger ohne allzu große Imageschäden durch diese verrückte Idee brachte, und war nun sehr gespannt, was der Tränkemeister tun würde, um den Abend ohne Einbußen seiner hart erarbeiteten Reputation zu überstehen.

Severus Snape vergrub stöhnend sein Gesicht in den Händen.  
"Am liebsten würde ich nicht mal ansatzweise darüber nachdenken. Ich kenne schönere Arten den Weihnachtsball zu verbringen, als mich vor all den Schwachköpfen lächerlich zu machen."

„Wenn du einen Hinweis willst, Sev, ich hätte eine Idee…" nun schaltete sich auch das Oberhaupt der Malfoyfamilie wieder in das Gespräch ein.  
Es war ein ausgesprochenes Vergnügen, Severus leiden zu sehen, aber wenn es darum ging, die Ehre der Familie zu retten, konnte man auf seine Hilfe zählen.

Auf einen auffordernden Blick des Schwarzhaarigen hinauf, fuhr Lucius fort.  
"Kannst du dich erinnern, was du auf meinem Hochzeitsbankett aufgeführt hast? Wäre das nicht perfekt? Wenn es einen Einfluss auf deinen Ruf haben sollte, dann giltst du danach höchstens als noch gefährlicher…"

„Luc! Das ist es!" Severus Mine hatte sich in Sekundenbruchteilen wieder aufgehellt und schneller, als der blonde Malfoy reagieren konnte, fand er sich mit einem dankbaren Tränkemeister um den Hals wieder.

Hermione und Draco wechselten indessen ratlose und ausgesprochen neugierige Blicke.  
Was hatten die Erwachsenen da wieder ausgebrütet!

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A/N: Na, was wird das wohl werden!  
Für alle, die sich während des Kapitels gewundert haben eine kleine Warnung – meine Hermione wird ein bisschen anders, als man es sich als HP-Leser vorstellt. JKR verrät uns aber so wenig über das Leben Hermiones außerhalb von Hogwarts, dass ich mir die Freiheit genommen habe und mal etwas ganz anderes mache.  
Aber keine Sorge, es wird nicht allzu abstrus – sie ist weder ein Alien, noch Geheimagentin ;o)

Dann danke ich allen meinen Reviewern und Lesern. (JA! Auch den Schwarzlesern!)  
Hier meine Antworten:

**Yavanna Unyarima:** also erst mal – ich hoffe, ich hab den Namen richtig geschrieben :lach: Bei „Life is a Journey" hab ich vor ca. 2 Wochen ein neues Kapitel rauf geladen und sobald dieses hier online steht, werde ich mich daran machen für „Life" weiter zu schreiben.

**MissySnape**Na, so lange musstest du nicht warten und ich hoffe, dass es auch in Zukunft halbwegs regelmäßig weiter geht.  
Und wer will nicht so einen Lover haben:schmacht:

**Skoyer**Danke für das liebe Lob! Hab mich total gefreut das zu lesen. Schnell genug? ;o)

**McAbe**Tut mir SO leid, dass du so lange warten hast müssen auf das letzte Chap. Gut, dass du nur FAST verzweifelt bist – alles andere hätte ich mir nie verziehen.  
:hüstel: Nun, ich wollte den armen Sirius nicht alleine lassen – und wer bietet sich mehr an, wenn Sev schon vergeben ist, als Remus? Sind doch ein süßes Paar…  
:schmunzel: Nein, Hermione würde vermutlich nicht solche Ausdrücke verwenden zum Teil – andererseits hat es einen Grund, warum ihr so was manchmal über die Lippen kommt… aber das wird sich vielleicht noch zeigen.  
Hermione im Liebeswahn – kannst du dir so was vorstellen? Nur weil sie einmal Sex hatte… oder mehrmals… wie auch immer. Nö, dafür ist Minchen zu sehr „selbst ist die Frau" :lach:  
:knuddel:

**Amarganth** Nun, der sprachlose Snape ist es nicht geworden… kann doch diesen höchst eloquenten Mann nicht einer seiner besten Eigenschaften berauben ;o)

**Angel-Of-Mystic: **Sirius als Rachegöttin. DAS Bild muss ich mir merken :prust: Könnte spannend sein...  
Aber der gute wird früher oder später noch erfahren, was Hermione da in den Kerkern treibt – sollte sie wieder was treiben, was wir alle ja schwer hoffen.  
Ist ein „Ich habe ein Geheimnis"-Snape auch besser, als Sex?  
:knuddel:

**Tess**** Granger:** Hallöchen!  
Ja, nein – jein. Also ich für meinen Teil liebe Snape, weil er für mich mehr ist, als nur der BadGuy. Ich liebe diese „typischen" Slytherin-Männer… so wie Draco, Lucius und eben auch Sev… nach außen hin wirken sie, als hätten sie zum Frühstück einen Kübel Eiswürfel gefuttert und wenn man sie mal kennt sind sie echt knuffige Typen.  
Und was deine Anmerkung zum Rauchen angeht – nachdem die Geschichte R geratet ist, sollten das so und so keine „minderjährigen" Lesen, und wer alt genug ist für so Geschichten, sollte auch reif genug sein, eine Entscheidung zu treffen, ob er raucht oder nicht. Ich gestehe dieses Urteilsvermögen meinen Lesern jedenfalls zu.  
Denn wenn wir schon beim Thema „schlechtes Vorbild" sind, müsste ich Hermione bzw. Sev auch beim Sex ein Kondom verwenden lassen, …  
:grins: und Snapes Stimme… :harrrrrr: in irgendeinem Horoskop oder so stand mal, dass mich nur ein Mann glücklich machen kann, der rhetorisch einiges drauf hat und noch dazu eine Stimme hat, die mir die Knie weichwerden lässt – und voila! Da ist er!  
:lach: und hey – was die Unterwäsche/rasiert/Punkte angeht – nimm es als Ausgleich für den für dich zu soften Snape am See :grins:  
Ich hab mich sehr über dein Review gefreut – gerade auch, weil es Kritik beinhaltet hat… Ich hoffe, bald mal wieder was von dir zu hören!

**Tashgan** Nein, die Story wird nicht auf Eis gelegt – auch wenn die Pausen noch so lang werden können… ich denke dauernd an sie und find immer neue Ideen, etc.  
Hm mal sehen, ob Remus mit Hermione reden wird, oder ob er dann die ehrenvolle Aufgabe bekommt, Sirius im Zaum zu halten, wenn der herausfindet, dass Mione Sex mit Sev hatte.  
Schnell genug, was das Update angeht:smile:

**Rochiel**:tee hinstell: Bitteschön. :Wasserpfeife hinstell: ZUFRIEDEN DIE DAME:tsk:  
Hab geschreibt – ZUFRIEDEN?  
-ich wiederhole mich… egal. :knuff:


	9. Offenbarungen

**Disclaimer/ Rating/ Pairing: **siehe Chapter 1

**Widmung:** dem Gewitter, dass mich Montags am Heimweg von der Uni erwischt hat – nicht, das es 5 Minuten später beginnen hätte können, als ich schon im Auto saß .°°°

**Zitat des Tages: **Eingebettet im Raum der Stille zwischen nichtssagenden Wänden ertönt der Widerhall ungesprochener Worte. Helga Schäferling

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

„Er ist einfach ein schleimiger Bastard… das ist er seit sieben Jahren, warum sollte es jetzt anders sein?" Ron tätschelte Harry in einer Art, die wohl männlich – mitfühlend sein sollte, den Rücken, während Hermione zum wiederholten Male die Augen verdrehte.

„Ronald Weasley! Wie oft muss Professor Snape euch eigentlich noch das Leben retten, damit du endlich deine kindischen Vorurteile ihm gegenüber ablegst?"  
"Aber er HAT doch Recht, Mione! Du warst dabei heute… ‚Potter spuck nicht mit Fremdworten durch die Gegend, deren Bedeutung du nicht kennst' …"  
Harrys Versuch, den von ihm gehassten Lehrer nachzuahmen ging diesmal gründlich daneben. Zumindest, was Hermione anging… Ron wurde gleich noch eine Schattierung röter, was ihm langsam aber sicher das Aussehen eines Feuermelders bescherte.

„Verdammt noch Mal, Harry – er hat Recht!"  
Hermione war diese Diskussion schon so was von satt. Irgendwer hatte Harry ja mal sagen müssen, dass er zwar Fachbegriffe in seine Antworten einbaute, die jedoch so was von fehl am Platz waren… und das war nun mal in der heutigen Zaubertränkestunde Snape gewesen.  
Nach verdammten sieben Jahren sollte selbst Mr. ‚ich-weiß-so-und-so-alles-besser' Potter gelernt haben, dass man bei Snape besser schwieg, als wahllos alle möglichen Fremdworte in eine Antwort zu packen in der Hoffnung, dass das richtige schon dabei war.

„Wie er hat Recht? Haben dir die Dämpfe endgültig den Verstand vernebelt? Wir reden von Severus ‚ich-kenne-keine-Dusche-und-mein-einziges-Hobby-ist-Potter-fertig-machen' Snape!"  
Jedes Drachengebrüll war gegen Harrys Lautstärke ein Flüstern.

„Wisst ihr was? IHR KÖNNT MICH MAL! Anschreien lasse ich mich jedenfalls nicht von dir und wenn du hundert Mal der-Jung-der-einfach-nicht-die-Klappe-halten-kann bist! Sollte eure Vernunft sich unerwartet doch noch mal ans Tageslicht trauen, könnt ihr wieder zu mir kommen, bis dahin könnt ihr euch gerne gegenseitig versichern, wie arm und missverstanden ihr seid."  
Mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall flog die Türe hinter Hermione ins Schloss und ließ zwei schweigende Gryffindor im Zimmer des Head-Girls zurück, die verwirrte Blicke tauschten.

„Die spinnt!" in zutiefst männlichem Verständnis der weiblichen Seele kamen der Schwarzhaarige und der Rothaarige in ihrer Einschätzung der Lage überein.

**xxxXxxx**

Während oben in den Türmen Hogwarts ihr Geisteszustand analysiert wurde, stürmte Hermione durch die Privaträume des hauseigenen Potionmasters ohne die Umgebung überhaupt wahr zu nehmen, nur ein Ziel vor Augen – die Labortüre.  
Sobald diese hinter ihr ins Schloss fallen würde, hätte sie endlich Ruhe.  
Dann würde es nur noch sie und die beruhigende Wirkung vor sich hinköchelnder Tränke geben.

Nach einem Zusammenstoß mit einem vermeintlich in seiner Ehre verletzten Harry und seinem loyalen Sidekick, der –sofern das möglich wahr- noch weniger Ahnung vom Leben hatte, gab es nur eine Methode wieder zur Ruhe zu kommen: einen Kessel aufs Feuer zu setzen und einen einfachen Heiltrank zu brauen.  
Der Kopfwehtrank, für den sie gerade die Zutaten zusammen suchte, war Stoff des Lehrplanes der ersten Klasse und somit routinierte Arbeit, die sie auch im Schlaf erledigen konnte.  
Doch die trotz allem erforderliche Konzentration erlaubte es ihr, ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas anderes, als die zwei Wahnsinnigen in ihrem Zimmer zu richten und ließ ihre Gedanken zur Ruhe kommen.

Während Hermione sich durch die privaten Vorratsschränke ihres Professors wühlte, wechselten der rechtmäßige Besitzer der Zutaten und der ihm gegenüber sitzende, blonde junge Mann amüsierte Blicke.  
"Hast du diesen Windhauch, der vorbei gestürmt ist, auch bemerkt?" Draco, der dieses Verhalten an Hermione noch nicht kannte, sah leicht verwirrt zwischen seinem Patenonkel, der in sich hinein grinste, und der eben zugefallenen Tür hin und her.  
"Ja, durchaus…"  
"Und was genau haben wir da beobachtet?" selbst wenn Neugier nicht zu den typischen Slyhterin-Eigenschaften gehören würde, hätte Draco wissen wollen, was dieses Verhalten der sonst so kontrollierten Braunhaarigen zu bedeuten hatte.  
"DAS war Hermione in Zornesgestalt… sieht nach Streit im Gryffindor-Paradies aus…"

„Klingt so, als wärst du seeeeehr betrübt über dieses Vorkommnis…" die Ironie in der Stimme des Blonden wäre sogar für einen Tauben greifbar gewesen.  
"In der Tat… Ich werde so und so nie verstehen, wie sie die Gesellschaft von Potter UND Weasley die meiste Zeit so gelassen erträgt… Nichts desto trotz sollte ich wohl nach ihr sehen… so wütend war sie schon lange nicht mehr."  
Snape wollte gerade aufstehen, als Draco ihn mit einer Handbewegung zum Innehalten brachte.  
"Lass mich das machen – vielleicht braucht sie ein gleichaltriges Ohr zum zuhören…"

Der blonde Slytherin und die junge Gryffindor hatten in den letzten Tagen und Wochen viele Stunden gemeinsam vor Severus Kamin verbracht und hatten dabei einige Gemeinsamkeiten entdeckt.  
Möglicherweise war das Wort Freundschaft noch etwas zu weit gegriffen, aber die beiden scheinbar so unterschiedlichen Menschen hatten ein Verständnis füreinander entwickelt, von dem sie noch vor kurzem angenommen hätte, dass es nicht existieren konnte.

**xxxXxxx**

„Mione?" die leiste Stimme ließ das Mädchen von ihrer Tätigkeit aufsehen „Darf ich rein kommen, oder willst du in Ruhe gelassen werden?"  
Allein diese Frage ließ sie ein Stück weit ruhiger werden. Endlich jemand, der es nicht als selbstverständlich ansah, dass sie Gesellschaft wollte.  
"Komm ruhig rein… warst du vorher schon draußen?"  
Der Blonde nickte lächelnd und schloss die Türe hinter sich.  
"Oh… tut mir leid… ich hab dich gar nicht gesehen."  
"Ja, das ist Sev und mir auch aufgefallen…"  
"Oh..." ein leichter Rotschimmer breitete sich auf Hermiones Wangen aus.

Draco überging das Unbehagen des Mädchens einfach und zeigte ihr so auf seine Art, dass ihr niemand böse war.  
Statt weiter auf das Thema einzugehen, warf er einen Blick auf die Zutaten, die systematisch auf dem Arbeitstisch angeordnet lagen und auf ihre Zubereitung warteten.  
"Kopfweh-Trank?" auf ein bestätigendes Nicken hinauf griff der Blonde nach einem Messer und stellte sich neben Hermione.

Für einige Minuten arbeiteten die jungen Menschen schweigend nebeneinander, bis das Mädchen schließlich die Stille durchbrach.  
"Warum lassen manche Leute ihre Talente einfach verkommen, während andere sich wirklich bemühen, etwas zu erreichen und froh wären, hätten sie auch nur einen Bruchteil dieser Fähigkeiten?"  
"Dummheit, Ignoranz, Faulheit, oder sie wissen einfach nicht wertzuschätzen, was ihnen mit ihren Gaben geschenkt wird?"  
Draco legte sein Messer zur Seite und wandte sich dem Mädchen neben sich zu.

Er spürte instinktiv, dass dieses Gespräch wichtig für Hermione war und es sie einiges an Überwindung gekostet hatte, dieses Thema anzusprechen.  
"Und wie macht man diesen Menschen klar, dass sie nicht nur ihre Gaben aus dem Fenster schmeißen, sondern mit ihrer Art auch Menschen verletzen, enttäuschen und vor den Kopf stoßen?"  
Draco seufzte.  
Er konnte sich vorstellen, um wen sich dieses Gespräch drehte und wenn er mit dieser Annahme wirklich richtig lag, dann war guter Rat teuer.

„Nun, wenn es einer meiner Slytherin wäre, würde ich ihm den Kopf waschen und auf die Familienehre appellieren. Talente verleugnen oder verschwenden ist etwas, das schwer am Ehrenkodex unseres Hauses kratzt. Wir stehen schon allein durch unsere Einteilung in die Schlangengrube als Randgruppe da und haben es durch den Ruf, der uns vorauseilt, schwer, Fuß in der Welt außerhalb Hogwarts zu fassen. Die Talente, die uns besonders machen, sind die einzigen Dinge, die uns möglicherweise ein Tor in die Welt außerhalb der typischen ‚Reinblut'-Möglichkeiten einer Zukunftsgestaltung öffnen. Daher wäre es mehr als dumm, seine Gaben ungenützt zu lassen."

„Tja, das sehe ich auch so, aber was, wenn der Person alle Wege offen stehen, egal was er tut?"

„Wir sprechen über Harry, nicht wahr?" Hermiones zögerliches Nicken bestätigte die Vermutung des Blonden.  
"Keine Sorge… was du hier sagst, verlässt diese Räume nicht…"  
"Ich weiß, Draco, aber du kannst wohl nicht abstreiten, dass es nicht einer gewissen Ironie entbehrt, wenn ich mit dir über Harry spreche – das ist fast noch schräger, als würde ich das mit Sev diskutieren, denn der war immerhin Auslöser der Szene, die ich gerade hinter mich gebracht habe."

Wieder legte sich eine Stille über den Raum, während Draco die Zutaten langsam in den nun köchelnden Trank mengte, den Hermione systematisch und konzentriert umrührte.  
Beide genossen die Ruhe, die das Brauen für sie mit sich brachte und das stille Verständnis, das in der Luft lag und ihnen ermöglichte, ihren Gedanken nachzuhängen, ohne das vorher angeschnittene Thema aus den Augen zu verlieren.  
Für beide war klar, dass sie ihr Gespräch am selben Punkt wieder aufnehmen würden, sobald sie Ordnung in ihren Köpfen geschaffen hatten und eine Möglichkeit sahen, darüber zu sprechen, ohne, dass das Thema ob der Skurrilität der Situation zwischen ihnen stand.

Schließlich war es Draco, der wieder das Wort ergriff.  
Er war sich darüber klar geworden, dass es wohl an der Zeit war, Hermione in eines seiner bestgehütetsten Geheimnisse Einblick zu gewähren, um ihr zu erleichtern, über das zu sprechen, was ihr am Herzen lag.

„Harry war der Grund für meine Entscheidung, mich gegen die Todesser und Voldemort zu stellen."  
Hermiones Kopf wirbelte herum „WAS?"  
"Du hast schon richtig gehört…" ein leichtes Lächeln zierte Dracos Gesicht „…er war der Grund für meine Entscheidung, genauso, wie er Jahre zuvor der Grund für die Faszination und Hinwendung zum Dunklen Lord gewesen ist."

Zum ersten Mal richtig glücklich darüber, dass der Trank, den sie gebraut hatte, sehr schnell fertig war, löschte Hermione die Flammen unter dem Kessel und setzte diesen zur Seite, um den Trank abkühlen zu lassen.  
"Ich glaube, das musst du mir genauer erklären…" mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes verwandelte die junge Hexe zwei der übrig gebliebenen Sonnenblumenkerne in Stühle und ließ sich auf einem nieder.  
Draco folgte ihrem Beispiel und atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch, ehe er zu erklären begann.

„Ich wollte seine Aufmerksamkeit – schon seit jenem Tag, als ich ihn das erste Mal in der Winkelgasse gesehen hatte. Und da ich sie sonst nicht bekommen hätte, wuchs in mir die Idee, all das zu vertreten, gegen das er stand.  
Manchmal sind Ablehnung und Streit besser, als überhaupt nicht wahrgenommen zu werden. Und getreu dieser Denkweise versuchte ich all das zu verkörpern, was er hasste – mit ziemlichem Erfolg, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir wohl als Größte Feinde der Geschichte in ‚Hogwarts – a History' erscheinen werden, sobald wir hier raus sind."

„Und wie kam es zum Umdenken deinerseits?"  
"Man wird erwachsen – das heißt… manche von uns werden das… Harry scheint mich nur jeden Tag mehr zu hassen…  
Sei es, wie es ist… irgendwann habe ich nicht nur eingesehen, dass Hass nicht die Art von Aufmerksamkeit ist, die ich will, sondern auch, dass die Ideale Voldemorts, die ich in meinem Trotz angenommen hatte, purer Schwachsinn sind.  
Ich meine – mal ehrlich… ein Halbblut, das sich selbst als Mittelpunkt der Welt sieht und gleichzeitig predigt, dass Halbblüter kein Recht haben, Zauberer zu sein ist nicht unbedingt das, was mal als intelligent bezeichnet.  
Und dann du…"

„ICH?" Hermione zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
"Ja du! Du bist die klügste Hexe, die seit Jahren in Hogwarts gesichtet wurde, vermutlich sogar die klügste Hexe unserer Generation – und Voldemort will seinen Anhängern ernsthaft weismachen, dass Muggelgeborene nicht mehr Intelligenz und magisches Können besitzen, als jeder Ballen Stroh."

Hermione hatte gebannt jede Regung Dracos beobachtet, während er sprach.  
Seine Augen hatten so viele Emotionen gezeigt, die sie erst einmal verdauen und überdenken musste. Nichts desto trotz dominierte ein Gedanke das Chaos in ihrem Kopf.

„Ich… ich dachte, du hasst ihn?"  
"Ihn hassen?" ein trauriges Lächeln zog über das Gesicht des Blonden „Wer hat wessen Hand am ersten Schultag ausgeschlagen?"  
Ein weiteres Mal legte sich Stille über den Raum, während Draco den nun kühlen Trank in eine kleine Flasche füllte und diese beschriftete und Hermione das Gehörte und Gesehene noch einmal Revuepassieren ließ und durchdachte.

Nach einiger Zeit trat das Mädchen neben Draco, der gedankenverloren einige Tränke auf dem Regal hin und her rückte und legte ihm eine Hand vorsichtig auf den Arm.  
"Draco… ich weiß, ich habe kein Recht, das zu fragen… aber… liebst du ihn?"

Der Blonde hielt wie versteinert inne, ehe er antwortete.  
"Lieben? Wie kann man jemanden lieben, den man nicht kennt? … Aber ich hätte gerne die Chance herauszufinden, ob ich ihn lieben könnte…"

Die Worte waren leise und voll Traurigkeit gesprochen und als er sich schließlich zu Hermione umdrehte, konnte das Mädchen die einzelne Träne sehen, die sich ihren Weg über Dracos blasse Wange bahnte, nur um Sekunden später auf seinen Lippen zu sterben.

**xxxXxxx**

Das lautstarke Aufschlagen der Labortüre riss Hermione und Draco aus ihrem stillen Verständnis, das sich nach den Worten des Blonden zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte.  
Severus stand in einen schweren, schwarzen Umhang gehüllt in der Türe, eine silberne Maske in Händen haltend.  
Draco war nur Sekundenbruchteile schneller das sich ihnen bietende Bild zu verarbeiten… „Voldemort…"

Der schwarzhaarige Mann nickte grimmig „Hermione sagst du bitte Dumbledore bescheid, dass wir gerufen wurden?"  
"Wir?" - "Innerer Zirkel oder genereller Ruf?" Draco und Hermione hatten gleichzeitig zu sprechen begonnen und noch während das Mädchen halb dabei war, ihre Frage zu stellen, hätte sie sich am liebsten geohrfeigt für ihre Dummheit.  
Lucius Malfoy wurde natürlich auch gerufen.

„Innerer Zirkel – mach dir keine Sorgen, Dray!"  
Hermione würde nie verstehen, wie Severus angesichts der Tatsache, gleich vor dem Dunklen Lord erscheinen zu müssen, so ruhig bleiben und sogar noch eine beruhigende Wirkung haben konnte.

„Pass auf dich auf, Onkel Sev… und auf Dad…"  
Mit wenigen Schritten überbrückte der Spion die Distanz zwischen sich und seinem besorgten Patensohn und zog Draco in eine feste Umarmung.  
"Luc wird es gut gehen… du weißt, ich würde nie zulassen, dass meine Familie verletzt wird…"  
"Ich weiß… und jetzt geh… sonst muss ich mir noch mehr Sorgen machen…"  
Draco löste sich aus den Armen seines Onkels, seine undurchschaubare Maske fest an ihrem Platz und auch über Snapes Gesicht wanderte eine willentlich herbei geführte Leere und Indifferenziertheit.  
Mr. Toxic was back.

„Viel Glück, Sev…" Hermiones leise geflüsterten Worte ließen den Mann auf seinem Weg hinaus inne halten und einen Blick zurück werfen.  
In den dunklen Augen konnte die junge Gryffindor für Momente so viele Gefühle lesen, doch als ein weiterer, stechender Schmerz durch das dunkle Mal pulsierte und Snape zusammenzucken ließ, verschwanden auch alle Emotionen aus den Augen -  
zurück blieben jene schwarzen, endlosen Tiefen, vor denen jeder Schüler Hogwarts zurück schreckte, sobald sie ihren Blick auf ihn legten.

**xxxXxxx**

Nachdem Hermione den Direktor über Voldemorts Einberufung des Inneren Zirkels benachrichtigt hatte, ließ sie sich mit einem abgrundtiefen Seufzen auf das bequeme Sofa vor dem Kamin fallen.  
"Keine Sorgen machen… natürlich… wie kalt ist Dumbledore eigentlich?"

Draco, der ihr gegenüber in die Polster seines Lieblingssessels gekuschelt saß, sah sie einige Zeit ruhig an.  
"Er ist Slytherin durch und durch, Hermione…"  
"Slytherin?" die Schulsprecherin sah den Blonden an, als hätte er plötzlich Antennen auf der Stirn.  
"Ja, Slytherin. Das ist so ziemlich das bestgehütetste Geheimnis Hogwarts – kaum zu glauben, oder?"  
Hermione zuckte undeutbar mit den Schultern, zu beschäftigt, diese neue Information zu verdauen, um irgendetwas zu sagen.

„Wie meintest du das, er ist Slytherin durch und durch?" die Neuigkeit hatte sich mittlerweile gesetzt und nun brach die unstillbare Neugier der Gryffindor durch.  
"Dumbledore ist nicht kalt, was Severus und meinen Dad angeht. Er liebt seine Werkzeuge und Waffen und behandelt sie mit Vorsicht, aber wenn Voldemort sie zu sich ruft, sind sie nicht mehr seine Kinder, die er vor allem zu beschützen versucht, sondern nur noch seine Werkzeuge."  
"Das IST kalt, Draco!" Hermione klang wirklich bestürzt.

„Nein, Mione… kalt ist es, wie Voldemort seine Anhänger behandelt. Er quält sie, nützt sie ohne Skrupel aus und nimmt nur von ihnen.  
Dumbledore kümmert sich um Dad und Sev und alle anderen, er liebt sie wie seine eigenen Söhne, er pflegt sie, wenn sie verletzt sind, er würde sein Leben geben, um sie zu verteidigen und er gibt ihnen Hoffnung und ein zu Hause, in das sie immer zurückkehren können. Er wartet auf sie und gibt ihnen das Gefühl, hier bei ihm daheim zu sein… und das ist vielleicht das wichtigste.  
Manchmal ist es das Wissen, dass jemand zu Hause auf dich wartet, für den du kämpfst, alle Inspiration der Welt…"  
"Das mag stimmen, Draco… aber du hast selbst gesagt, dass sie in dem Moment, in dem sie zu Voldemort gerufen werden, nur noch sein Werkzeug sind."

„Weil sie das sind und sein wollen. Beide haben in vollstem Bewusstsein, was es für sie bedeuten wird, dem Dunklen Lord den Rücken gekehrt und ihre Position als Spione angenommen.  
Sie SIND Werkzeuge – und vermutlich die besten und wichtigsten, die wir haben. Sobald sie vor Voldemort treten, tun sie das alleine, ohne Hilfe von Albus erwarten zu können, mit einem einzigen Ziel – Informationen zu sammeln.  
Der Direktor weiß, was sie leisten, aber er weiß auch, dass sie da draußen ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzen, ohne das er ihnen auch nur irgendwie zur Hilfe kommen könnte."  
"Aber…"  
"Nein, Hermione, kein aber! Dumbledore ist der Anführer dieses Krieges und er wäre ein schlechter, würde er nicht alle Ressourcen, die wir haben, auch einsetzen.  
Er behandelt und verwendet seine Waffen und Werkzeuge mit Vorsicht, aber er zögert nicht, sie einzusetzen."  
Hermione schluckte „So, wie er Harry irgendwann einsetzen wird…"  
Der blonde Slytherin nickte zustimmend. „Genau so, wie er ihn – unsere einzige wirkliche Waffe- ins Spielfeld setzen wird, wenn er alles gelernt hat, was nötig ist, damit er die Bestimmung erfüllt…"  
"Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären…"

„Harry…"  
"Eben jener – und sein unglaublicher Sturkopf."  
"Tja… typisch… er ist Gryffindor durch und durch… ein Dickschädel ist bei euch ja wohl Aufnahmekriterium Nummer 1"  
Hermione konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen „Von wegen Gryffindor durch und durch – der sprechende Hut wollte ihn nach Slytherin stecken… scheint fast so, als wäre ein Sturkopf auch bei euch Aufnahmekriterium."  
"Pha!" Draco streckte auf sehr liebenswerte, aber durch und durch unmalfoy'sche Art die Zunge raus. Dann wurde er von einer Sekunde auf die andere wieder ernst.  
"Also, was ist jetzt mit dem Wonderboy der Zauberwelt?"

„Siehst du – genau DAS ist das Problem. So, wie er sich verhält, glaubt er wirklich er sei der Wonderboy.  
Er verlässt sich einfach nur auf sein Glück und das Auftreten von Wundern, wann immer er sie braucht. Alle seine Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort sind bis jetzt gut ausgegangen, weil der gute Junge scheinbar mit ner Extraportion Schutzengel ausgestattet ist. Und statt endlich seinen Arsch in die Höhe zu bekommen und seine Talente und das Wissen und die Erfahrung der Leute, die ihm helfen wollen, zu nützen, verlegt er sich darauf, dauerbeleidigt zu sein und sich in Selbstmitleid zu baden, wenn ihm mal wer sagt, dass er außer einer großen Klappe derzeit nicht viel an Können und verwendbaren Eigenschaften aufzuweisen hat."

„Severus" Draco hatte natürlich die Worte seines Patenonkels mitbekommen.  
"Ja, heute ist es Severus, wobei ich vermutlich nach meinem Ausbruch vorher auf selber Stufe wie er auf der ‚Harry-wird-unrecht-behandelt'-Skala stehe… am Wochenende waren es Lupin und McGonagall, letzte Woche Dumbledore… egal, wer ihm sagt, er soll endlich lernen oder trainieren wird Staatsfeind Nummer 1 im Potter-Universum und ehrlich gesagt habe ich das so was von satt.  
Es ist das eine, wenn er nichts für die Schule tut, aber es ist etwas ganz anderes, wenn er sich weigert, sich auf das unvermeidliche nächste Zusammentreffen mit Voldemort nicht vorbereitet. Wenn er bei den NEWT's versagt, ist das sein Kaffee, wenn er aber vor dem Dunklen Lord steht, hängt unser aller Schicksal von ihm ab. Und es wird verdammt noch mal Zeit, dass er Verantwortung übernimmt."  
"Und was, wenn er diese Verantwortung nicht will?"

Hermione starrte nach diesen Worten einige Zeit lang bewegungslos in die Flammen, die fröhlich im Kamin tanzten.  
"In einem meiner Lieblingsfilme kommt ein kleiner Mann vor, der eine schwere Bürde zu tragen hat und dessen einzige Hoffnung für ihn und die Welt, in der er lebt, ist, diese Bürde –einen Ring- zu zerstören und mit diesem Ring gleichzeitig den dunklen Herrscher, der sie alle bedroht.  
Er erinnert mich manchmal an Harry… und auch so überhaupt nicht.  
Dieser kleine Mann – Frodo- zweifelt daran, dieser Aufgabe gewachsen zu sein, später verzweifelt er sogar an seiner Situation, aber… nun, einmal sagt er zu einem weisen Freund, dass er sich wünscht, der Ring wäre nie zu ihm gekommen und dieser weit gereiste, alte Zauberer antwortet ihm etwas, das man auch auf Harry und seine Bürde umlegen kann.  
Er sagt, dass alle, die solche Zeiten erleben sich wünschen, die Aufgabe wäre nicht an sie gefallen, dass dies alles nicht passieren würde… aber es läge nicht in ihrer Macht, dies zu entscheiden. Er sagt: _„Wir müssen nur entscheiden, was wir mit der Zeit anfangen wollen, die uns gegeben ist. In dieser Welt sind auch andere Kräfte am Werk, Frodo, nicht nur die Macht des Bösen. Bilbo war dazu ausersehen, den Ring zu finden, in diesem Fall wärst auch du ausersehen, ihn zu haben. Und das ist ein ermutigender Gedanke"_  
Und daran glaube ich auch… Harrys Eltern waren ausersehen, zu sterben, damit ihr Sohn leben kann und Harry ist ausersehen, zu leben, damit er seine Kräfte nützt und Voldemort zu Fall bringt. Er ist der einzige, der das machen kann und egal, ob er die Verantwortung übernehmen will – die Aufgabe, die Bürde, ist seine und er wird sie erfüllen müssen."

Draco nickte „Vermutlich hast du recht… aber ich kann auch verstehen, wenn Harry das alles nicht will. Es ist unfair, das Schicksal aller auf die Schultern eines Einzelnen zu legen."  
"Ja, es ist unfair, aber Harry lädt sich seit er Voldemort das erste Mal begegnet ist, diese Bürde auf – und sogar noch viel mehr. Jeder Mensch, der vom Dunklen Lord verletzt wird, lastet auf seinem Gewissen und jetzt stell dir mal vor, was geschehen würde, bräche der Krieg aus und die Schlachten forderten Menschenleben – noch mehr Menschenleben – nur, weil er zu stur war, seine Fähigkeiten zu erlernen.  
Harry hat die Angewohnheit, etwas erst zu lernen, fördern oder perfektionieren, wenn er es nicht konnte und damit auf die Nase gefallen ist oder er dadurch Leben gefährdet hat.  
Aber wenn Voldemort erst mal mit all seiner Stärke angreift, dann wird es zu spät sein, danach etwas lernen zu wollen… und jetzt sag mir, was geschehen würde, sollten noch mehr Menschen sterben und diesmal vielleicht wirklich wegen ihm…"

Hermione sah Draco mit Tränen in den Augen an. Ihr nächster Satz nur ein ersticktes Flüstern.  
"Du hast ihn doch gesehen, als wir alle dachten, Sirius wäre tot…"

Wortlos überbrückte der Blonde die Distanz zwischen seinem Sessel und dem Sofa und zog Hermione in eine feste Umarmung.  
Die Antwort auf die vorhergegangene Frage der jungen Gryffindor konnte er sich sparen… sie beide wussten, dass Harry daran zu Grunde gehen würde.

**xxxXxxx**

„Oh Merlin… endlich!" ein Geräusch hatte Hermione, die, nachdem Draco zur Schlafenszeit in die Slytherinräume zurückgekehrt war, beschlossen hatte, auf Severus Rückkehr zu warten, aus ihrem unruhigen Dämmerzustand gerissen.

„Mya…" die heiseren Laute waren das einzige, dass das Mädchen hörte, bevor der Slytherin von Krämpfen geschüttelt in sich zusammen sackte.  
"Meine Güte Sev…" während sie nach außen ruhig erschien, hämmerte Hermiones Herz so fest in ihrer Brust, dass sie das Gefühl hatte, gleich zu zerspringen.  
Nervös zwang sie ihr Gehirn dazu, endlich das zu tun, was es am besten konnte… nachzudenken.

Der Mann am Boden wurde noch immer von Krämpfen gequält, die nur einen Ursprung haben konnten.  
"Severus… kannst du mich hören? Wo ist das Mittel gegen die Nachwirkungen?"  
Die Stille nach ihrer Frage schien ewig anzudauern, obwohl nur wenige Sekunden verstrichen, bis der Schwarzhaarige sich soweit unter Kontrolle hatte, um antworten zu können.  
Seine Worte waren nur Bruchstücke von Sätzen, doch immerhin war er bei Bewusstsein und würde ihr gleich sagen, wie sie ihn erlösen konnte.

„Nicht… zu oft… kann nicht mehr… Suchtgefahr zu groß…"  
Das Herz der Gryffindor zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen.  
Nicht nur, dass Severus ihr gerade verboten hatte, ihm den einzigen Trank, der seinen Zustand lindern konnte, zu geben, sie hatte auch noch erfahren, dass er ihn in den letzen Tagen öfter nehmen musste.  
Das konnte nur eines heißen… Voldemort hatte seinen angeblichen Anhänger in letzter Zeit mehrmals mit dem Cruciatus gequält… und sie hatte nichts davon gemerkt.

„Oh Sev…" in der Stimme des Head-Girls schwang Resignation mit, als sie seinen Kopf vorsichtig auf ihren Schoß hob, um zumindest sicher zu stellen, dass er sich durch die Krämpfe, mal einmal stärker, einmal schwächer, seinen Körper schüttelten, nicht auch noch eine Kopfverletzung auf dem harten Boden zuzog.

Es gab magisch nur ein Mittel, das gegen die Nachwirkungen des Fluches half und das zu verabreichen blieb ihr verwehrt.  
'Magisch… natürlich!' Wie war das noch gleich mit den Bergen und den Propheten!  
Hermione konnte sich eines befriedigten Grinsens nicht erwehren, als sie zu ihrem Zauberstab griff und die schwarze Form mit einem gemurmelten Spruch schweben ließ.  
Auf ihren Verstand hatte sie sich schon immer verlassen können.

So, wie wenn der Prophet nicht zum Berg kam und der Berg also zum Propheten musste, musste einfach etwas nicht-magisches seine Wirkung tun, wenn das magische nicht in Anspruch genommen werden konnte.

„W… was…" Severus Zustand verschlimmerte sich sekündlich. Es war mit einem Wunder gleichzusetzen, dass er es überhaupt bis in seine Räume geschafft hatte, bevor ihn der Schmerz eingeholt hatte.  
Die Treffen mit Voldemort forderten ihr Tribut und welche Gottheit auch immer dafür verantwortlich war, das Hermione auf ihn gewartet hatte, er dankte ihr aus tiefstem Herzen, während die Welt um ihn schwarz wurde und er sich in die befreiende Umarmung der Ohnmacht sinken ließ.

**xxxXxxx**

Als er wieder zu sich kam, war das erste, das er bemerkte, die Arme, die um seine nackte Brust geschlungen waren und ihn gegen einen weichen Körper drückten.  
Nackte Brust? Was war hier los?

„Shhh… es ist in Ordnung…" Hermione strich ihm vorsichtig über die Haare, bis sich die erschrockene Anspannung seines Körpers, die sich auf sein Erwachen aufmerksam gemacht hatte, wieder aus seinen Gliedern wich, und er seinen Kopf vertrauensvoll auf ihre Schulter zurückfallen ließ.  
Erst dann wurde sich der Spion klar, wo er sich befand.  
Er lag bis zum Hals im warmen Wasser seiner Badewanne – sein Kopf sicher von Hermione über Wasser gehalten, während sein Körper durch die leichten Wellen, die ihre Atmung erzeugte, sanft auf und ab schwebte.

„Was hast du getan?" das Erstaunen in Severus Stimme war unüberhörbar, als sein erst langsam wieder vollständig arbeitender Verstand erkannte, dass die Muskelkrämpfe, die ihn nach der Stärke und Dauer des Unverzeihlichen Fluches eigentlich zumindest die ganze Nacht quälen hätten sollen, bis auf ein leichtes Zittern hie und da verschwunden waren.  
"Ich hab nur deine Ideen verfeinert…" die Gryffindor musste Severus Gesicht nicht erst vor sich sehen, um sich die fragend in die Höhe gezogene Augenbraue vorstellen zu können.

„Du hast meine Bauchkrämpfe mit der Wärme deiner Hände vertrieben, also lag es nahe, dass man Muskelkrämpfe am ganzen Körper ebenfalls mit Wärme lindern kann. Und da ich weder so große Hände habe, um dich vollständig zu wärmen, noch eine Decke genug Effekt hätte, war die naheliegendste Idee die Badewanne. Noch dazu, wo Wasser ebenfalls eine entspannende Wirkung hat. Und was hatte ich schon zu verlieren? Schlimmer konnte es ja kaum werden…"

Trotz der vorher durchlittenen Schmerzen nahm Severus die verborgene Anspannung in Hermiones Stimme und ihrem Körper wahr.  
Sie hatte sich Sorgen um ihn gemacht. Eine Erkenntnis, die er wie Licht durch sich hindurch strömen fühlte.  
Es tat gut zu wissen, jemandem wichtig zu sein. So gut.

Mit einem leichten Lächeln, welches seine Mundwinkel umspielte, ließ er sich wieder vollständig in die schützende und angenehme Umarmung der jungen Frau sinken.  
"Danke, Mya…"

**xxxXxxx**

„Hast du irgendwo Schmerzen? Äußerlich bist du bis auf ein paar Abschürfungen und blaue Flecken okay, aber innerlich? Tut dir irgendwas weh?"  
Hermione betrachtete den Mann, der mit nassen Haaren und in einen flauschigen Bademantel gehüllt vor ihr saß genau.

„Hast du dir schon mal Überlegt, eine Ausbildung zur Medihexe zu machen? Du klingst, wie Poppy."  
"Haha… sehr witzig… ich meine das ernst!" Severus konnte an ihren Augen ablesen, wie besorgt sie wirklich war.  
"Ich hab nur ein paar Cruciatus zu viel abbekommen, sonst geht es mir gut, Hermione. Glaub mir! Kein Grund, sich Sorgen zu machen… ich hab schon schlimmeres überlebt und da hatte ich dich nicht, um sich um mich zu kümmern."  
"Wie ungemein beruhigend…" murrte die Gryffindor und ließ sich zum wiederholten Mal an diesem Tag auf das gemütliche Sofa fallen, das neben dem Klavier zu ihren Lieblingsplätzen in Snapes Räumen zählte.

Kurze Zeit zog Stille über die zwei Menschen vor dem prasselnden Feuer.

„Warum hatte Voldemort eigentlich so schlechte Laune?" die Gryffindor konnte diese Frage schon seit sie erfahren hatte, dass er Snape mehrmals mit dem Unverzeihlichen gequält hatte, nicht aus ihrem Kopf verbannen.  
Was hatte Severus getan, um so eine Behandlung zu erfahren?

„Schlechte Laune?" der Schwarzhaarige lacht auf. Ein bitteres Lachen. „Nein, Voldemort hatte sogar ausgezeichnete Laune…"  
"Aber…" Hermione verstand die Welt nicht mehr.  
"Der Dunkle Lord liebt es, seine Anhänger zu bestrafen. Für alles und für nichts. Es macht ihm Spaß, uns am Boden liegen zu sehen. Es festigt seine Machtposition und trägt dazu bei, uns nie vergessen zu lassen, dass wir ihm gehören, ihm ausgeliefert sind."  
Die braunhaarige junge Frau schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf „Warum? Was bringt einen Menschen dazu, sich diesem Verrückten anzuschließen?"

„Viele Gründe… es war kurz nach meinem Abschluss--"  
"Shhh…" Hermione unterbrach den Tränkemeister „Du musst es mir nicht erzählen…"  
Schwarze Augen fingen ihren Blick ein und hielten ihn lange fest.  
"Ich muss nicht, aber ich will. Ich will, dass du es weißt, Mya!"  
Wie schon einige Male zuvor an diesem Abend wunderte die Gryffindor sich über die von Severus verwendete Anrede. Bis zum heutigen Tag hatte er sie immer mit Hermione angesprochen, ihren Namen nie so abgekürzt, wie es alle anderen machten.  
Doch darüber konnte sie sich auch später noch Gedanken machen. Jetzt gab es wichtigeres, auf das sie sich konzentrieren musste und wollte.

„Wie gesagt es war kurz nach meinem Abschluss hier, als ich nicht ganz unerwarteten Besuch bekam. Schon während der Schulzeit waren immer wieder Anhänger Voldemorts an mich und andere Slytherin herangetreten, um uns von unserer Pflicht, die Reinblütigkeit der Zauberwelt zu bewahren, zu überzeugen.  
Bei einigen meiner Freunde hatten sie Erfolg, ich jedoch konnte nie etwas mit diesen Ansichten anfangen – nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil ich in eine junge, muggelstämmige Hexe verliebt war.  
An jenem Tag – ich war zu der Zeit zwei Jahre mit Phi glücklich und wir schmiedeten Pläne zusammen zu ziehen und uns zu verloben – stand Lucius vor meiner Türe.  
Ich war mit ihm aufgewachsen, wir waren wie Brüder und teilten fast alles. Das einzige, bei dem unsere Meinungen auseinander gingen, was der Dunkle Lord.  
Lucius hatte wenige Tage nach seinem 17. Geburtstag das Mal erhalten und war während unseres letzten Schuljahres fleißig die Rangleiter der Todesser-Hierarchie hinauf geklettert. Ein Umstand, den er nicht nur seinem Ehrgeiz, sondern auch dem Status seiner Familie zu verdanken hatte.  
Während die Snapes sich nie für oder gegen Voldemort ausgesprochen hatten und so in relativer Ruhe lebten, galten die Malfoys schon damals mit als die treusten Anhänger des Dunklen Lords.

Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass man Lucius darauf ansetzen würde, mich von der Sache zu überzeugen. Er als mein engster Vertrauter war derjenige, der mich am ehesten davon überzeugen können würde, mich auf ihre Seite zu stellen – und Voldemort brauchte mich.  
Schon damals galt ich als außergewöhnliches Talent im Bereich der Tränke und wenn der dunkle Lord etwas brauchte, dann einen Tränkemeister, dessen Neugier und Wissensdurst alle Skrupel überlagern würde. Und das hat er ja schließlich auch bekommen.  
Doch ich muss gestehen, ich unterschätzte damals sowohl meinen Freund, als auch Voldemort.

Lucius war nicht gekommen, um mir eine weitere Lobeshymne über Voldemort zu singen, er überbrachte mir eine Nachricht… genauer gesagt ein Ultimatum-  
Der Dunkle Lord ließ mir ausrichten, dass er gewillt war, meine Beziehung zu einem Schlammblut zu tolerieren und ihr Immunität zu gewähren, sollte ich mich ihnen unverzüglich anschließen – anderenfalls wäre Phi innerhalb der nächsten Tage tot.

Am selben Abend erhielt ich das dunkle Mal – es ist wohl überflüssig zu erwähnen, dass ich mein Leben gegeben hätte, um sie zu beschützen.  
Gut zwei Jahre ging alles gut. Ich bekam die Möglichkeit zum Potionmaster zu werden, konnte meinen Wissensdurst aber auch in Hinsicht der dunklen Tränke stillen, da mir jede erdenkliche Zutat zugänglich gemacht wurde und Voldemorts Leute ließen ihre Finger von Phi, die nie erfahren hat, welchen Weg ich eingeschlagen hatte, um sie zu retten.  
Im Frühsommer 1981 kam es dann zum fatalen Ende. Ich war ein Mal mehr bei einem Überfall auf Muggel dabei – etwas, das ich schon oft getan hatte. Die schwarze Magie hat einen Ruf, der jeden in ihren Bann zieht, der irgendwie mit den dunklen Mächten in Berührung kommt. Durch meine Arbeit mit den verbotenen Tränken hatte der Ruf eine Macht über mich und durch ihn war es mir nicht nur möglich all diese abscheulichen Dinge zu tun, nein, es war sogar wie ein Zwang, der mich immer und immer wieder mit großer Lust quälen und morden ließ.  
An jenem Abend sollte ich eine junge Frau töten, die die selben Augen hatte, wie Phi. Ich konnte es einfach nicht tun.  
Am nächsten Tag wurde ich aus meinem Labor vor den Thron Voldemorts gezerrt – ich hatte mit einer Bestrafung gerechnet, doch nicht mit dem, was tatsächlich auf mich wartete.  
Vor Voldemort kauerte die geprügelte und missbrauchte Form meiner Freundin.  
Die Todesser hatten sie gequält, bis sie kaum noch am Leben war – ich sollte ihr Werk beenden. Ich sollte Phi umbringen.  
Als ich mich nicht rührte, vollendete Voldemort das Werk seiner Diener. Ich werde ihre Augen nie vergessen… den Blick voll Liebe, als das grüne Licht des Avada Kedavra sie umhüllte. Selbst da, gebrochen und mit der Erkenntnis, was ich war, liebte sie mich noch…"

Severus Stimme brach und Hermione glaubte Tränen in seinen Augen sehen zu können, doch noch ehe sie irgendwie reagieren konnte, sprach er weiter.

„Tage später kam ich gefoltert und als Schatten meiner selbst zu Dumbledore, der meine Geschichte anhörte und mich nicht für das, was ich getan hatte, verurteilte. Seither lebe ich das Doppelleben und werde das weiter führen, koste es, was es wolle.  
Dumbledore hat mir ein neues Leben gegeben, aber eines konnte selber er mir nicht nehmen… die Angst davor, wieder zu lieben und wieder zu verlieren… und so wurde ich zu der Person, die ich heute bin, denn niemand will den schrecklichen, ungepflegten Professor näher kennen lernen."

Wortlos stand Hermione auf, überquerte den Abstand zwischen ihnen und ließ sich auf Severus Schoß nieder, die Arme um seinen Nacken gelegt und ihren Kopf in seiner Halsbeuge vergraben.  
"Nein Sev… ich will dich kennen lernen… mit allem, was du bist und allem, was dich ausmacht. Ich will dich kennen… deine Vergangenheit, deine Gegenwart und deine Zukunft…"

**xxxXxxx**

„Mya… wirklich! Mir geht es gut! Kein Grund für dich noch länger hier zu bleiben!"  
Nachdem er Hermione einige Zeit lang einfach im Arm gehalten und ihr und sich selbst die Möglichkeit das Gehörte und Gesagte zu verarbeiten, gegeben hatte, war Severus in seinem Schlafzimmer verschwunden, um sich fürs Bett fertig zu machen.

Schließlich forderte auch dieser Tag sein Tribut – bleierne Müdigkeit machte sich im Körper der Tränkemeisters breit.  
Er wollte nur noch ins Bett, aber vorher wollte er sichergehen, dass die junge Frau, die gerade im Türrahmen stand, in ihr Zimmer im Gryffindor-Turm zurück kehrte, um zumindest noch die verbliebenen Stunden der Nacht Ruhe und Erholung zu finden.

Die letzten Stunden waren belastend für sie gewesen und auch, wenn sie äußerlich ruhig erschien, sprachen ihre Augen eine andere Sprache.

„Nein, Sev, ich bleibe hier… wer weiß, ob die Nachwirkungen nicht zurück kommen…"  
"Wirklich es besteht kein Grund --" Severus verstummte, als das Licht eines weiteren Blitzes sein Zimmer erleuchtete und er beobachtete, wie Hermione zusammen zuckte.  
Ihr Verhalten war ihm schon in den letzten Minuten ihres Gespräches aufgefallen, doch erst jetzt brachte er es in Verbindung zu dem, was auf seiner Decke zu sehen war.

Ja, er, Severus Snape, gefürchteter Tränkemeister Hogwarts, hatte eine verzauberte Decke, die, wie ihr Vorbild in der großen Halle, das Wetter außerhalb der Schulmauern widerspiegelte, in seinem Schlafzimmer.  
Selbst er bevorzugte es, von dem in den Kerkern so seltenen Tageslicht geweckt zu werden und mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen aufzustehen.

„Na, Miss Granger!" ein spöttisches Lächeln zog sich über Severus Gesicht, während er seinen Morgenmantel abstreifte und sich nur mit einer langen, weiten, schwarz-weiß karierten Baumwollhose bekleidet in sein Bett legte „Haben wir etwa Angst vor Gewittern? Wo bleibt denn da der Gryffindor-Mut?"  
Hermione spürte, wie ihre Wangen zartrosa anliefen.  
"Nein!" viel zu hastig verließ das Dementi ihren Mund, unter dem Blick des Potionmasters gleich von einem kleinlauten „ja" und einem erneuten Zusammenzucken, als der Donner durch die Gänge des Schlosses hallte, gefolgt.

Severus betrachtete das Mädchen, das schon so vielen Gefahren ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken entgegengetreten war und trotzdem Angst vor dem Donner hatte, liebevoll.   
Bei jeder anderen hätte ihn diese irrationale Furcht wohl abgestoßen, an der Braunhaarigen wirkte sie nur noch anziehender auf ihn.

Ohne groß darüber nachzudenken hob der Schwarzhaarige beim nächsten Donnerschlag einladend seinen Arm.  
"Komm her…"  
Hermione zögerte einen Moment, doch der nächste Blitz und der darauf folgende Lärm des Gewitters, das scheinbar nun genau über ihnen tobte, brachte Leben in sie.

Mit hastigen Bewegungen streifte sie Hose, Schuhe und Socken ab und kletterte nur noch mit einem kurzen T-Shirt und Unterwäsche bekleidet neben Severus ins Bett.  
Als sich der starke Arm des Mannes hinter ihr um sie schloss und ihr Rücken sicher an seiner warmen Brust lag, bemerkte Hermione plötzlich, dass sie den für sich sichersten Platz auf dem Planeten gefunden hatte.  
Hier fühlte sie sich geborgen und beschützt… hier her gehörte sie.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

A/N: Credits gehen für dieses Kapitel an:  
Meinen Mathe- und Physikprofessor in der Oberstufe… ihm „gehört" der Satz „Spuck nicht mit Fremdworten durch die Gegend, deren Bedeutung du nicht kennst";  
"The Lord of the Rings – The Fellowship of the Ring" von Peter Jackson, für das Zitat von Gandalf an Frodo;  
Starbucks und die Raucherecke für die vielen Stunden, die ich da verbracht und an dem Kapitel rumgewerkt habe.

Des weiteren bevor ich zu den Review-Antworten komme: unter http/ www . 20six . de / Amruniel findet ihr mein B'log, in dem ich nicht nur immer wieder kluge Dinge über mein Leben hinterlasse, sondern auch bekannt gebe, wie weit ich mit was schreibtechnisch bin und ganz viele FanFiction-Tips ausplaudere. Schaut mal rein – ich würde mich über ein Kommentar oder mehrere freuen.

**Dark-Girl-Leighanne: **Schön, dass dir meine Knuffel-Malfoys auch gefallen ;o) Ich liebe sie, wenn sie mal die Good Guys raushängen lassen…

**Dubidu: **Tja, das ist jetzt die große Frage… HP/DM oder nicht? Ich tendiere eher zu nein, da Harry in der Fic a) eher auf Mädchen steht und b) will ich nicht dass ne mögliche Beziehung in das Verhältnis zwischen Mione und Draco reinspielt.  
Also werde ich mir HP/DM für eine andere Fic aufheben nehme ich an.

**Mina Harker …: **Ich geb dir total recht – Stress macht Leute kaputt. Willkommen im Club, Schwester. #grins# Ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du gespannt bist, was Sev da wohl gemacht hat auf Luc's Hochzeit… du wirst es erfahren… spätestens… nein frühestens beim Weihnachtsball ;o)

**Snape-girl1991: **Danke für deine lieben Worte! Ich hoffe, das Kapitel gefällt dir!

**Yavanna Unyarima: **#grins# nein, Voldie himself belibt böse böse böse. Ich denke, das wars vorerst mit bösen, die sich als gute outen. Oder brauchen wir sonst noch wen? #grübel#

**Skoyer**Freut mich, dass dir Luc und Sev gefallen… noch immer? ;o)

**Auriane02:** Ich hab mich ganz extra für dich beeilt, damit du schnell weiterlesen kannst… ich kenn das ja, wenn man mitten in ner Story draufkommt, dass da kein neues Kapitel mehr da ist… FURCHTBAR!  
Und hey – ich kichere mit dir, beim Gedanken an die erstmals in Frieden vereinten Slytherins und Gryffindors im Klassenzimmer, während die im Nebenraum ihren Spaß haben…

**McAbe**#grins# oh ist das schön – du hast meine Widmung bemerkt… das freut mich, dachte schon, das liest eh niemand. Wie ich auf so was komme? Ganz einfach… das letzte Kapitel ist in meinem Kopf entstanden, als ich vor Schmerzen halb am durchdrehen und dann später unter mega-dröhnung Schmerztabletten im Bett lag. ;o)  
Und nein, keine Sorge – nix mit Sev/Luc –slash in der Geschichte. Auch wenn ich sie als Pairing richtig gerne hab. Aber ich denke, das hat sich nach dem Kapitel heute eh erledigt die Vermutungen, ob Sev plötzlich schwul ist.  
Und Sev und Hermione nahe genug? Ins Bett werde ich sie vermutlich die nächsten paar Kapitel noch nicht bekommen (oder auf den Tisch oder sonst wo hin #gg#) aber spätestens nach dem Weihnachtsball bzw. in den Weihnachtsferien #hint hint – was geplant hat# wird's wohl mal wieder so weit sein.  
#knuddelt dich ganz doll#

**Anaralasia**Tja, was Luc und Sev da ausgeheckt haben, das dauert noch ein weilchen, bis ich das auflöse… keine Panik- nicht zu lange, aber es sind noch ein paar Dinge für vor Weihnachten eingeplant… und … ich hab offensichtlich GARNIX gegen Luc… #love him#

**Honeyflower**Na, Sev und Luc verarbeitet? Ich kann dir viel garantieren, aber nicht, dass es nicht noch mal oder zum ersten Mal überhaupt zum Gruppenkuscheln kommt. Um genau zu sein kann ich dir sogar schon voraus sagen, dass es zumindest ein Mal in der Story zu nem Gruppenkuscheln zwischen Luc, Draco und Mione kommen wird #g# aber das dauert noch… was vorher passiert… steht in den Sternen… meine Figuren tun so und so immer nur das, was sie wollen, egal, was ich für sie plane.

**Teddy172: **Was deine Frage nach den Kapiteln angeht – keine Ahnung. Ehrlich nicht. Aber so wies aussieht werden es schon noch so einige werden. Ich bin ja schon froh, wenn ich es mal schaffe, das Kapitel, an dem ich schreibe soweit durchzuplanen #g# aber selbst dann, schleichen sich immer wieder Dinge ein, die ich SO nicht geplant hatte… so wie heute das Geständnis von Draco… ;o)  
Und Sev… „ein bisschen bi schadet nie?" hmmmm ;o) Möglicherweise. Aber sicher nicht als Hauptthema der Story. Aber es kann durchaus sein, dass Sev und Luc in der Vergangenheit mal … äh… sich befriedigt haben, wenn gerade nichts anderes zur Hand war #lol#

Ein ganz liebes DANKE und Kekse und Butterbier für alle meine Reviewer!

YOU ROCK MY LIFE!


End file.
